


Kristen the Cruiser

by OldSmutRepost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blackmail, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Marijuana, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recording, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: Kristen is a stuck-up but beautiful teenager who catches the eye of a neighbor man who decides to teach her a lesson in humility while at the same time taking his pleasure in her nubile young body.
Relationships: Lynn/Kristen, Neighbour/Kristen, Neighbour/Lynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Kristen - One

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I had known Kristen and her family for a long time. I watched her grow from a sweet little girl to a gonky preteen and then to a truly lovely sixteen-year-old.

When she was young Kristen had had a big crush on me. I used to love it when her parents would bring her over. She always gave me big hugs and nice wet little girl kisses.

There came a time one summer when I got to "know" little Kristen a lot better. It happened one warm June evening when she spent the night with my then thirteen-year-old sister in law, Lauren. But that is another story.

Kristen had always been a "looker." She was about 5'-5". She had a nice trim figure even as a little girl and as she grew older her curves filled out into one of the nicest bodies I have ever seen. By the time she was sixteen, Kristen wore her beautiful long blonde hair in a ponytail most of the time that hung to her waist. She had sparkling blue eyes and a pouty little mouth.

Unfortunately, as some good-looking girls often do, Kristen became rather enamored with herself as she grew. By the time of this story, she'd become one of those "untouchable" beauties that one can only dream about. "I wonder who gets to fuck them?"

She was now a junior in high school and very popular. Everyone knew her by name. She was the head cheerleader on the varsity squad; the only junior in the history of the school to ever achieve this rank. She was very much in the running for Class President. She was expected by all to graduate with honors. She was dating a guy named Rick who was a sophomore at the University of Virginia. She was simply magnificent and she knew it!

Kristen lived with her mother Lyle in a little old house out in the county after her father's untimely death. The two women had a difficult time dealing with minor problems such as broken plumbing and the like. After Lyle's husband died I would often go over to fix little things around the house for her. Occasionally I would run into Kristen when she came home after school.

I would always try to strike up a conversation with her but was usually not so politely snubbed by the young beauty. This really hurt my feelings, but what the hell. She was a busy girl with young friends of her own and really didn't have time for an "old" guy like me. I must admit, though, after a while I began to get angry. One afternoon I had some spare time and decided to run by Lyle and Kristen's house to fix a downstairs sink that need some attention.

Lyle had given me the key to their house months ago since I had become their kind of "handy man". I let myself in at around 2:45. I was working on the P-Trap trying to get it loose when I heard the back-door slam. I looked at my watch. It was 3:30; must be Kristen getting home after school. I gave the wrench one more big push and the trap bolt finally let go. I got up from under the vanity to go outside for some Teflon tape.

As I strolled into the kitchen, Kristen was there eating an apple and looking really great as usual. Hi, Kristen, I said cheerily. "Hello," she said not even looking at me in her snotty way. I was beginning to seethe as I went out of the door. When I returned, Kristen was gone. I heard a stereo turned up loud upstairs. I went back to work on the sink.

It only took me another 15 minutes to put everything back together. When I was finished, I washed my hands in the kitchen and was preparing to leave when out of nowhere a thought struck me. I remembered as clearly as if it were yesterday leaning down a licking Kristen's wet cunt all those years ago.

I could hear the stereo blaring as crept up the back stairs. I followed the sounds of Led Zeppelin as I finally approached the closed door. "Hmmm," I thought. "Now there's a familiar smell." Being a burnout from the sixties I immediately recognized the smell of burning marijuana.

Kristen was in the process of taking a big hit off the joint when I opened her door. "What's that funny smell?" I asked as I grinned knowingly at the startled young girl on the bed? Kristen was caught and she knew it. She had nowhere to run.

"Uh.... Hi," she said, immediately turning on the manipulative charm. "It's just some Turkish tobacco that my boyfriend gave me."

"Yeah, right," I said as I walked into her room uninvited. I closed the door behind me. As I approached the bed, I also noticed an open can of Budweiser on the nightstand. As I eyed first the can then Kristen, she looked at me guiltily. "Does your Mom know that you are smoking pot and drinking?" I asked the worried teen.

"Well, no, but..."

"But what?" I prompted.

"Well... she doesn't have to know, does she?"

"I don't know, Kristen," I said.

"Please don't tell Mom," she pleaded. I only do this once in awhile." She looked so vulnerable at that moment.

I thought for a moment; letting the minutes drag by. Finally I said, "Tell you what, I don't know why I should do you any favors after the way you've been treating me the past couple of years, but I'll let this go on one provision. I want you to start treating me a LOT better. You owe me for this, Kristen."

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked, a haughty tone returning to her voice.

"I mean," I went on, "I don't want to hear that kind of a tone in your voice when you speak to me. I want you to be sweet and nice." I sat on the bed beside the young blonde. She moved away apprehensively. "Hey, take it easy," I said. "You can start by offering me a hit off that joint."

Relief visibly washed over her as she held out the smoking number. Instead of taking it from her I leaned over and took a long pull, allowing my lips to brush against her fingers. Her hand shook as I sucked on the joint. When I sat back up, she jerked her hand away.

"Mmmm... that's nice," I grunted trying to hold my breath. I slid over closer to the young girl so that my hip was almost touching hers. She was already at the end of the bed and although she had nowhere to retreat to, she still tried to move away form me. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me. Her whole body stiffened.

"Noooooo..." she whined, as she began to squirm.

"What's wrong?" I said as I nuzzled my nose into her lovely white neck beneath her sweet-smelling blonde hair. I breathed in a long deep breath of her scent. The memories flooded back again.

"Stop it," she almost shouted, as she wiggled from under my arm and jumped up from the bed. "Don't do that," she spat venomously.

"Kristen," I said, sternly. "I'm willing to let this one instance go, but from this point on, I expect you to behave. Unless you want me to tell your mother right now about your drug and alcohol use, you're going to have to get used to doing what I tell you."

The young girl glared at me in shocked disbelief. "But you promised you wouldn't tell," she whined.

"Everything has its price and the price for my silence is your full cooperation," I told the bewildered young blonde.

"Yeah but..." she started.

"No but's!" I almost shouted as she shrank back. "I expect you to do as I say starting right now. Go downstairs and get me a beer. I'll be waiting right here." 

The teenage girl was looking back at me pensively as she left the room. "This was going to work out really well," I thought to myself. I glanced around Kristen's room noticing that most of the pictures on the walls were of herself. There was one of two group pictures of her cheerleading squad and one on the bedside table of a young dark haired guy. Rick, I assumed. "Well, Rick old buddy, you're just going to have learn to share," I said to the picture as I grinned.

When Kristen returned with my cold Budweiser, we drank for a moment in silence. Kristen wouldn't sit on the bed but just stood there in front of me wondering what this evil man would ask of her next. I didn't let her wait long. I set the beer on the nightstand and said, "Come over here Kristen."

She hesitated.

"I said come here. Stand right here in front of me," I commanded.

Slowly she moved toward me. As she got within reach I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close so that she was standing between my thighs. She squeaked in fear. "Relax," I told her. I was already getting dizzy from the sweet smell of the young teen, or maybe it was the pot. Who knows.

"Kiss me," I said point blank.

"No," she said. "I won't!"

"Oh but you will, Kristen. Your mother will be home any minute. I'm sure that being grounded for the rest of the school year won't help your relationship with old Rick here," I said nodding toward the picture on the nightstand. 

"How did you...?" she began.

"Never mind how I know his name. I said kiss me on the lips right now young lady."

Ever so slowly the beautiful young girl bent toward me. I didn't move one inch, but rather I let her come the whole way to me. She scrunched her eyes closed as her tender lips touched mine. An electric shock ran through me as the memories of her talented mouth filled my head.

Quickly she drew back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Again," I said. I thought she was going to cry as she once more was forced to bend down to me. This time, as our lips met, I placed a hand behind her neck and held her mouth to mine. "Mmm...mmm...mmm," she moaned through her nose. I didn't french her just yet.

When I at last released her, she jumped back. Tears sprang to her eyes and she again wiped her pouty lips with her hand. 

"That was real nice, Kristen. Rick is a lucky man. I'll just wager you have a very talented mouth." 

The young girl flushed red before me. "Is that all?" she said angrily. "Will you please leave me alone now and just go," she shouted, that haughty tone was back. 

"Yep," I said. "I'll leave right now."

She sighed with relief as I got up off the bed to leave. "But," I said as I looked back at her. "I want you at my house tomorrow afternoon promptly at 4:00."

"What!" Kristen gasped, a shocked look on her pretty face? "No way!" She said.

I went right on as if I hadn't heard her at all, "We're going to have a little party. My girlfriend will be there. Her name is Lynn. You'll really like her. You will be there Kristen, or else... If 4 o'clock rolls around and your smiling face isn't at my door, your mother gets a phone call. Do we understand each other?" 

For a minute she just stared at me in wide-eyed disbelief.

"DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?" I shouted moving back toward her.

"Yes...yes... okay," she cried shrinking away from me and falling onto her bed. 

"Good... 4:00... Be there!" I left quickly as she began to sob, slamming the door behind me. "We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings," I thought to myself as I got into my truck and drove away.


	2. Kristen - Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I lived in town at the time near the University. I had a nice apartment that I had made some additions to. The main addition was a secret room that shared a common wall with the main living area. The most prominent feature on this wall from the living room side was a large ornamental mirror with a big gold leaf frame.

Would it be too obvious to say that this mirror was actually a one-way glass? Well it was... Really! 

Anyway, behind the glass in the small room was some very sophisticated video and audio equipment including two cameras mounted on tripods. One with a wide-angle lens and one with a remote-controlled zoom and pan mount. Both cameras and their accompanying hidden mics were connected to a large console of professional audio/video editing and dubbing equipment. All camera and recording functions could be controlled from a tiny remote smaller than a TV/VRC remote.

I had designed it myself and had it fabricated by a good friend who is an E.E. It could easily be concealed in my pocket. The living room itself had soundproof walls, floor and ceiling. The windows were triple pain and also sound insulated. The furniture consisted primarily of one large modular couch arrangement that could be moved into any configuration one could ever want. All areas of the living room were "visible" to the mirror.

I invited Lynn over for the afternoon's entertainment. I had known Lynn since she was eleven years old. My sister, Jenny originally introduced her to me and we had since become very close friends. Lynn was a beautiful young woman now at eighteen. She had long dark hair and incredible emerald eyes that shot green fire when she was aroused, which was often when we were together.

I explained my plans for young Kirsten and asked her if she would help me out. 

"Sure," she said. "Kinda reminds me of what you and your sweet sister did to me all those years ago," she scolded playfully.

"Yeah, and look where it got you," I said as I reached behind her firm butt and goosed her.

"Hey, settle down big boy," she chided. "You'll want to save some of that energy for our new little friend."

"Not today," I said. "I want you to have a turn with her first."

Lynn smiled at me knowingly.

"Just follow my lead and once you get started with her, I'll roll the tape." 

"Sounds great," Lynn beamed!

*

At 3:55 I started to worry that maybe Kristen had backed out, but then suddenly there came a light knock on the front door. I remained on one end of the couch as Lynn got up and went out into the foyer to get the door.

"Hello," I heard her say. "Come right in." 

I heard another voice mumble a reply but could not make it out. It was definitely female. My heart was pounding as Lynn walked into the room first. A big lump jumped to my throat as in walked little Kristen looking both radiant and proud.

"Hi," I said as I tried not to jump to my feet.

"Hello," she said icily. She was magnificent! Long, thick, blonde hair which today hung loose and shining around her shoulders. Her eyes flashed with both anger and apprehension. Her beautiful firm young body was boldly displayed in a tight little skirt that ended at mid-thigh. Her firm young breasts were poking out behind a nice flowered cotton pullover. She had just a hint of makeup on. Probably all that was allowed at school.

I could see why she had such power over the boys in her life. My cock was getting hard just looking at her. "I see you've met Lynn already," I said trying to keep my voice under control. God, this little girl was magical!

"Yes we have met, you're very pretty, Kristen," Lynn said with a warm smile as she turned to the younger girl.

"Thanks," was all the answer she got.

"Well," I said, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence that developed, "you two chat while I go grab us a beer. You'll join us, won't you Kristen?" I said in a rhetorical tone.

"I dunno...." she replied.

I said, "You will join us, WON'T you Kristen?"

"Yeah, okay... I guess," came her meek response.

"Good, that's much better. Just have a seat and relax. I'll be right back." 

As the two girls sat, I went to the kitchen. I grabbed three buds from the fridge and opened them. Into Kristen's I dumped a small amount of a special fast dissolving tasteless sedative. The same kind I'd used on her years before only this time I used just enough to make her really groggy for a long while before rendering her unconscious. Lynn had told me she wanted her to struggle a little. I sure liked the way Lynn thought. I had taught her well.

I walked back into the living room to find the two girls sitting in silence. 

"Not too talkative today, Kristen?" I asked.

"Kristen is just getting started as a beer drinker," I said as I handed Lynn her cold Budweiser. "Her mother doesn't know yet. She also doesn't know that Kristen uses marijuana."

Kristen's eyes burned into me. "You promised you wouldn't tell," she spat.

"Oh don't worry about Lynn," I said. "She won't tell anyone, will you Lynn?" Lynn wants to be your friend. Here, drink up," I said as I handed Kristen the spiked brew.

She took her first sip. We again sat in silence. "So Kris... can I call you Kris?" Lynn asked.

"Okay," the monosyllabic response. "So Kris, what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Wow," I thought, "three whole syllables!"

"Are you doing well in school?" Lynn went on.

"I am an honor student," Kristen replied, her nose in the air. She took a big swallow.

"Do you have a boy friend? Surely a pretty girl like you has at least one boy friend?"

"I am going steady with Rick Miller. He is a sophomore at UVa. We are planning to get married as soon as he graduates," she said in a slightly more conversational tone.

As Kristen was took another big swallow of beer, Lynn asked, "Are you still a virgin, Kris?"

I thought both Kristen and I were going to choke. Lynn really knew how to point blank a person!

Once Kristen had regained her composure she sat there blushing hotly. She took yet another long pull on her beer, tipping the can back. It had to be pretty nearly finished.

"Well?" Lynn pressed.

"That's none of your business, now is it," she said sharply.

"Now don't be rude, Kristen," I said somewhat sternly.

"Well it isn't any of her business, and it isn't any of your business either," she shouted. "I'm getting out of here and going home right now!"

As she got to her feet she wobbled momentarily and then fell over right in my lap. "Hi there," I beamed down at the lovely young girl as I caught her in mid-fall and lowered her onto my lap. "You sure you won't stay a while?" She struggled weakly and tried her best to get up but I easily held her.

"Let me go," she whined and tried to hit me.

I held both her hands in one of mine and gently stroked her soft cheek. "Now be still little one," I cooed. "Lynn and I are going to show you a good time aren't we Lynn?"

"You bet," Lynn replied as she scooched closer to the two of us.

"Stop!" Kristen whined feebly as Lynn began to run her hand up one of Kristen's smooth warm thighs. Her struggling was definitely getting weaker all the minute. "No, ummm... mmmph..." Kristen started to wail until I brought my mouth down over hers. Her body tensed as out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lynn's expert hands move up under the young teen's skirt.

"Mmmm... mmmo... uugh... mmmo," the young girl moaned into my hungry mouth. I kissed her hard as my tongue fought with her clenched lips to gain access to her sweet mouth. I saw Lynn reach further up under Kristen's skirt and suddenly the teen's eyes and mouth sprang open wide. I knew Lynn had made contact.

"Ahhhh," the girl puffed. I took advantage of her wide-open mouth and plunged my tongue deep into her sweet warm mouth. I sucked hard on her tender tongue as I plunged my tongue deep into her. She pulled her wrists from my grasp and began to pummel my shoulders weakly with her fists. I paid her no mind and just continued to kiss her sweet tasting young mouth.

Soon her hands dropped to my shoulders. The drug was having the desired effect. The fight was draining from her. She was still trying to struggle, however, as I pulled my mouth from hers. The time was near. I slipped out from under her and signaled Lynn to take over. As I stood up, Lynn crawled slowly and gently on top of the weakly resisting young girl. "Lights... camera... action!!!" I thought to myself grinning.

I sat on the other end of the sofa and pulled the camera remote from my pocket. I looked into the tiny monitor on the remote and adjusted the camera angle until I could see all three of us on the couch. I zoomed in until only Lynn and Kristen were framed then I hit record. I figured that any signs of struggling could be edited out or dubbed to look like submission. Kristen's eyes were open but dazed looking as Lynn lay full on top of her. 

She grabbed Lynn's arms to try to push her away but in the monitor it really looked like she was pulling her down. As Lynn's lips first touched Kristen's the teen's eyes opened wide. 

"Mm... Mm," she groaned trying to roll her head away, but Lynn expertly moved a hand to hold her face all the while making it look like she was stroking Kristen's cheek. I could see Lynn's cheeks move as she worked her tongue into young Kristen. Soon Kristen's jaw dropped down slightly and I could tell Lynn had gotten inside. Kristen's struggling continued to wane and soon she lay still as Lynn kissed her deeply. 

After a minute, she sat up straddling Kristen's luscious young hips. In a dramatic flare she threw her lovely dark hair back and arching her back she began to unbutton her blouse. Lynn was good. She made a nice little show of removing her shirt and bra. Soon she was naked from the waist up, her lovely small but firm tits standing out proud, nipples erect with excitement. 

Next she began to tug Kristen pullover top out of the waistband of her skirt. Kristen's eyes opened and her hands moved to interfere but she was just to weak to do anything to prevent Lynn from doing whatever she pleased. 

"Noooo, please don't," she whined. 

I would edit that part out and dub in some purring sounds, which I would no doubt get later on. Lynn just smiled down at the woozy young girl and continued to draw the tight cotton top up past her little bra to just under her chin. With Kristen's hands still on her wrists, Lynn effortlessly released the front clasp between the cups of Kristen's bra.

Slowly she lifted and separated the small lacy garment to reveal two perfect firm white mounds, each topped with tiny strawberry nipples. I found myself unconsciously rubbing my stiffening cock through my jeans as I watched Lynn tenderly undress the helpless teen. Kristen rolled her head to face the back of the couch as Lynn gently pinched her two tiny nipples into full erection. Slowly Lynn started to squeeze and massage the two perfect mounds of breast flesh.

I could see the muscles in Kristen's arms flex as she vainly fought to remove Lynn's hands. Soon her body gave in and her hands fell away. Lynn kept rubbing the young girl, moving from her tits down and under her arm pits then down her sides to her waist and then back up the center of her firm tummy and back to her breasts. Kristen continued to face away. 

Soon, Lynn slid one leg down between the couch back and one of Kristen's outstretched legs. She scrunched her body next to the young girl. At the same time she brought her other knee up over Kristen's thighs. 

As she lay along side the young girl she bent her head down and tried to coax a kiss out of the teen. As Kristen tried to turn away from her to face the other way Lynn prevented her gently with a soft touch of her hand to the young girl's face. Kristen was almost beyond resistance now. I watched as her eyes closed and Lynn's hot mouth covered her's. 

To my great pleasure, this time I could see Kristen's jaw and cheek muscles move beneath her flawless skin as she kissed Lynn back. Lynn moved her hand from the young girl's cheek and down over her chest to her firm breasts where she began to kneed and pinch. Kristen began to arch her little back a bit. She was unconsciously getting into Lynn's petting. Soon Lynn let her exploring hand begin to move down over Kristen's firm flat tummy. She rubbed and pressed slowly and gently as she sought the fastener of her skirt. I could see their tongues mingle in each other's mouths as their kissing continued unabated. 

Then I watched as Lynn unfasten the button on the front of Kristen's tight skirt. I don't think the sleepy teen even noticed. One of Kristen's hands jumped slightly but that was her only reaction as Lynn quickly unzipped the short zipper of Kristen's skirt. As Lynn's hand moved under the waistband, however, we got a bigger reaction. 

"Mmmo.. Mmph... Mmm," she groaned into Lynn's mouth. I saw a hand move to interfere and quickly I slid off the couch and onto the floor beside the two girls. Carefully I held Kristen's wrist, preventing her from reaching up to stop Lynn. Her other hand was up under Lynn's hip and trapped against the back of the sofa. I gently rubbed her firm tummy with my other hand, making it look on film like I was simply helping out. 

Jesus, I wanted this girl! Her skin was so incredibly hot and smooth to the touch. I could smell her female scent of excitement beginning to waft through the air as she struggled weakly with the two of us. It took every bit of my control to keep my hand from joining Lynn's up under the teen's skirt. 

Kristen's young body began to tremble as I saw her skirt bulge out over her cunt. I knew that Lynn was rubbing her through her panties down there. Her legs were clamped tightly together as she moaned helplessly into Lynn's mouth. I moved my hand down from her warm tummy and gently pulled the firm thigh nearest to me toward the edge of the sofa. I saw the bulge of Lynn's hand beneath Kristen's skirt move further down between the young girl's legs. 

"Mmmm... Mmmph," she groaned louder this time as her little hips bucked up off the couch. 

"Ahhh, the little girl likes that, don't you baby," I purred into Kristen's ear. I nibbled at her ear lobe and then began to gently kiss her cheek moving slowly up to her mouth. Lynn raised her head and moved aside to let me take over at Kristen's mouth. The young girl's lips and teeth parted easily for my exploring tongue. Deep into her sweet warm mouth I drove the tip. I chased her nimble tongue until at last I caught it. 

Slowly she began to pant softly through her nose. Her fragrant breathe coming in little puffs against my cheek. From time to time she still would attempt to turn her head away as her mind sought to wrestle with the sedative while her young body all the while slipped further into passionate submission. 

Lynn was still rubbing her through her panties as I raised up to whisper, "Let's move her to a wider part of the couch." Lynn smiled in anticipation.


	3. Kristen - Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Lynn gently held Kristen as I stood up to move a couple of the big plush navy blue sections of the modular couch along side of the section the two girls currently occupied. 

I noticed that Lynn had removed her hand from under Kristen's skirt for the time being and was gently rubbing the young girl's tummy and cooing softly to her trying to keep her as relaxed as possible. Once the big ottomans were in place with the casters locked I nodded to Lynn.

"Let's slide her gently over more into the center." 

I knelt at Kristen's head and Lynn got up and moved down even with her hips. I took her shoulders and Lynn got her thighs and together we gently shifted the groggy young girl to the center of the big "bed". 

Kristen opened her big blue eyes at this, but didn't utter a sound. She just looked around dreamily for a minute and then slowly her eyes closed again. I waited for her breathing to slow watching the rise and fall of her smooth flat tummy and firm perky young breasts. 

Slowly I moved her arms up over her head and then grasping the bottom of the cotton pullover, I tugged the garment gently over her head and arms and then off. This had the added effect of spreading her beautiful blonde hair out around her head against the navy blue background of the big sofa. What a sight to behold. She was so lovely. 

Suddenly she began to bring her knees up and roll onto her side. Lynn gently grabbed her legs to prevent this and with a long sigh the young teen dozed again stretched out on her back. Carefully Lynn began to wiggle the tight skirt over Kristen's firm hips. 

I moved down and after rubbing her tummy for a minute to get her used to my touch, I slowly slid my hands up under the small of her back. As I gently lifted her little ass off the sofa, Lynn slipped the tight skirt down to her thighs exposing the sexy little thong style bikini panties beneath. 

My heart again leapt to my throat as I stared transfixed at the full mound beneath the small patch of satin at the juncture of the young girl's firm milky thighs. God, I wanted nothing more than to touch that warm little pussy right then and there, but I was somehow able to contain myself. My time would come later.

Lynn sat back also admiring our "catch". "She is a lovely little thing, isn't she?" Lynn said to me. 

"Yeah," I said, "and when she was younger, she had quite the talented little mouth. She used to be a real natural."

"Mmm, sounds good to me," Lynn said smiling lustily. "I can tell you that her little cunt is hot as a firecracker. I can't wait to get started."

With that she hopped off the bed and pealed her tight pants down over her nicely shaped hips and ass. Next she pulled down her little panties to reveal her beautiful puffy pussy. Lynn always kept shaved for me. I have always loved the way smooth hairless vulva feel under the tongue, and Lynn had been loving my attentions since she was eleven. 

"Why don't you remove Kristen's skirt and panties now, Lynn. I for one would very much like to have a look at her."

"Gladly," Lynn replied with a smile. She crawled back onto the big bed and pulled the tight skirt the rest of the way off the teen's muscular legs and then slowly pulled the small satin panties down. 

My eyes bugged out. Before us was one of the prettiest sights I have seen in a long time. I remembered that even as a very young girl, Kristen had begun to "sprout" some pubic hair. Over the past five years, she had grown a nice full bush of very blonde wispy curly hair, which she had trimmed into kind of a "Mohawk". 

This coupled with the fact that she had very full vulva even though she was quite narrow down there, served to amply fill the small patch of satin that had been her panties. Kristen moaned softly as she dozed; probably semi-aware that she had been disrobed. 

"You might have to hold me back," I said to Lynn as I gazed at the young teen's gorgeous little snatch. "I gotta get outta these jeans," I said. I stood and peeled my T-Shirt over my head and then practically tore off my blue jeans and shorts allowing my throbbing nine-inch member to stand up proud. 

"You look pretty worked up," Lynn said to me smiling. 

"God I really am," I said. "But I want to wait for a better time, maybe after she sees our little production. It's your turn with her today, my dear, but don't be shocked if you feel this bad boy in your belly before the evening is through," I said grabbing my heaving cock. 

"Mmmm, that'll be nice," Lynn said sexily.

"I had better sit over there," I said nodding to the other side of the couch. "You go ahead but call me if she starts to struggle again. The drug has pretty well kicked in so she shouldn't have much fight left in her. She will be able to feel what you are doing to her but won't really know what is happening."

Lynn smiled at me and moved onto the bed next to the helpless young Kristen. She started by gently kissing Kristen on the lips. It was such a tender scene. I knew it would look great on tape. I pulled the little remote from my pants pocket and sat down to watch. 

Kristen's eyes fluttered open as Lynn's tongue journeyed into her mouth. Her hands came up in a vain attempt to prevent Lynn's advance but then dropped onto her shoulders. In the tiny monitor, it looked like she was hugging Lynn to her. I hit the zoom button and the little picture filled with the two girls' lovely faces, their mouths tenderly locked together. 

I panned down to see Kristen's flat tummy moving up and down as she fought with her body and with Lynn for control. I zoomed back out as Lynn began to kiss the young girl's face and neck. Kristen's eyes were closed again and her head rolled to the side as Lynn's tender mouth moved to her firm young breasts. Her belly heaved as Lynn took first one little nipple and then the other between her lips and gently tugged out on them. 

When she released them they would snap back and her little tits would quiver. Lynn started licking Kristen's tits all over. "Ohhhhhhh... mmmmm... ahhhhhmmmm," Kristen moaned softly, her head rolling the other way. Her hands had slipped up to the back of Lynn's head and for all the world it looked like she was pressing Lynn's face harder against her. She even took a handful of Lynn's hair.

I knew she was trying to prevent Lynn from moving any further "south" but in the monitor, it looked like a passionate embrace of her lover. Lynn gently released Kristen's weakened grip and removed her hand from her hair. She kissed her hand as she laid it on the young girl's chest near her little tits. She gently held it there as she began to kiss her way down Kristen's firm tummy. 

Kristen's eyes again fluttered open and she began to squirm. I almost got up to assist, but Lynn, spying me out of the corner of her eye, raised her head and shook it slightly, telling me to wait. She had things well under control. She twirled her tongue in Kristen's little belly button and then sat up. Gently she rubbed the young teen's tummy, straying down to her lower abdomen but not touching her sex. Kristen began to visibly relax once more under Lynn's soothing touch. 

The sedative had her on the very edge of consciousness and Lynn knew that all she had to do if the teen began to resist was to stop for a minute. This would allow the drug to defeat the adrenalin which would surge through the young girl who was dimly aware that she was being handled against her will. 

We both sat and admired Kristen's sweet body for a minute longer as she sank into a fitful slumber. Slowly and carefully Lynn crawled up and straddled Kristen's shoulders, placing her knees between Kristen's body and her arms and positioning her sweet shaved cunt directly over the young girl's face. Kristen slept on, breathing evenly and slowly. 

Lynn brought her calves gently together effectively trapping Kristen's head between them. The young teen was now helpless to either move her head or to reach around Lynn's hips to interfere with anything that might happen to her below her waist. 

I watched breathlessly as Lynn carefully spread the young girl's thighs. I zoomed in on her slowly spreading cunt. I could just make out a hint shiny pink flesh between her full vulva beneath the narrow covering of blonde curly hair. I zoomed back out as Lynn slowly bent down toward Kristen's waiting pussy. Lynn didn't waist a minute but rather pushed her stiff tongue directly between the soft folds of Kristen's vulva and into her warm moist pussy.

Kristen's eyes shot open and with her mouth wide open she gasped in a deep breath and let it out with a wail, "Nooooooooo.... donnnnn't!" Her cry was cut short as Lynn quickly lowered her wet pussy onto the helpless girl's face and mouth. 

I could see Kristen begin to struggle weakly, but Lynn had her pinned totally. "Mmmmphh.. mmmppphh.. mmmpphh," came from between Lynn's thighs which were now tightly clamped on either side of Kristen's head. 

I looked down to see Lynn's jaw muscles moving beneath her cheeks. She had brought her mouth fully down against the teens vulva and I knew she was working her tongue down deeper into the helpless girl as she sucked and licked. Kristen tried to reach around Lynn's hips but couldn't. Her hands went up to Lynn's thighs as she vainly tried to lift her from her face. She was just too weak from the drug. 

As it was, it looked on tape like she was hotly grasping Lynn's thighs to pull her ass down harder onto her face. I could see Kristen struggling to move her face out of Lynn's pussy. She jerked her head from side to side. This action looked like she was really giving Lynn a good tonguing from the angle of the camera. 

After a minute more, Lynn sat upright and began to grind her hips lewdly over the helpless girl's face. I zoomed in to see only Kristen's chin now wet with Lynn's juices protruding from between Lynn's smooth shaved vulva. Lynn arched her back and moaned out loud. 

"Oh god, don't stop, Kristen. That's wonderful. Keep doing that!! Ohhhhhh... gnnnnnnuuhh... uuggghhhhh!" It was hard to tell whether she was acting or not. I suspect that it was a little of both, knowing from personal experience what a hot lover Lynn was. 

She continued to grind on Kristen's face as she reached down and slipped her hand in between the teen's once again tightly closed thighs. As she began to rub and fondle I noticed Kristen's legs part voluntarily ever so slightly. Lynn immediately took advantage of this as I saw her slip one finger between Kristen's full puffy vulva.

Lynn's finger came away glistening with moisture as she brought it to her mouth. Lynn sucked her finger sensuously and then returned it to Kristen's pussy. I watched in extreme excitement as Lynn ran her finger up and down the glistening slit of our young captive. 

Kristen was still struggling weakly to free her head from between Lynn's thighs but was having no success. Her movements were serving only to further stimulate my now highly aroused young girl friend. Kristen's hips began to slowly roll as her helpless body began to reluctantly succumb to Lynn's ceaseless manipulation. 

Suddenly Kristen's hips jerked as I saw Lynn move her hand deep between the young teen's thighs. Lynn winked at me and cooed, "Oh my, Kristen, we are still a virgin aren't we." 

I noticed Kristen's narrow hips start to move more rhythmically as Lynn began to gently finger fuck the young girl. "Be careful," I cautioned Lynn. "Her cherry is mine!"

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I'll save her for you.... Oh god! Yes! Kristen... Mmmm, suck me, baby!" Lynn cried out.

Did I see Kristen's jaw muscles move? Was she starting to get into this? Her hips were definitely moving in time to Lynn's fucking fingers now. The room was filling with the smell of hot female flesh. Both young women were really getting worked up, their firm young bodies beginning to glisten with a sheen of perspiration. 

I was getting pretty worked up too. I was stroking my throbbing cock as I watched the two young girls go at it. Lynn bent down once more and after spreading Kristen's thighs she pressed her mouth full onto the girl's heaving pussy. Sucking sounds now filled the room as Lynn tongued and suckled Kristen's fresh virgin cunt. 

I watched for a minute but then I just could stand it any longer. I moved to the end of the bed and grabbed Lynn by the hair. I pulled her away from Kristen's wet cunt and kissed her sweet mouth now running with the young teen's juice. 

First I shoved my tongue deep into my girlfriend's mouth and kissed her hard. Then I began to lick the fresh pussy juice off her mouth and cheeks. Jesus, it tasted good. I leaned down and took a deep breath of the smell of hot fresh young pussy that was practically steaming off Kristen. 

It took all my control not to dip my tongue into her. Instead I looked at Lynn and said, "I'm going to fuck you now, baby."

"Oh yes," she moaned, deep into her own heat. I released her hair and she immediately dropped back to the young teen's cunt and dug her face between the milky white thighs. I moved around to the other end of the bed and crawled up behind Lynn's lovely ass. Slowly I crawled on my knees until I was close behind her. 

I looked down to see Kristen's eyes open wide in shock as she saw my big cock press right over her nose and into Lynn's vagina. Kristen's hands came up as she reached to protect her face. Quickly I grabbed her wrists and effortlessly held them away as I drove the full nine inches of my jerking cock deep into Lynn's quivering pussy. 

I felt my balls rub over Kristen's forehead and nose as the tip of my dick banged into Lynn's cervix. "Ayeeeee," Lynn screamed into Kristen's cunt as she felt my cock slam into the deepest part of her belly. 

"Keep sucking her," I shouted down at Kristen as I pulled my cock almost all the way out. I could see the fear in the young teen's eyes as she obediently started to lick. As I drove back home, I felt her hot little tongue graze the shaft of my cock. "Lick my balls," I commanded looking down at her as I pulled out of Lynn once more. 

"Mmm... Mmm," the teen moaned shaking her head between Lynn's tightly clamped thighs. "I said lick my balls!" I reached around Lynn's hips and finding one of Kristen's firm young nipples, I gave it a hard pinch. 

"Mmmmmmeeeeee," she squealed, her mouth half filled with Lynn's dripping pussy. This time I drove my cock into Lynn and held it deep inside. I thrilled to feel Kristen's little tongue move against my throbbing balls. "That's a good girl," I grunted. "Keep doing that." 

Kristen didn't reply but I felt her tongue begin to explore more of the surface of my tightly clenched scrotum. I was getting close and I knew Lynn was too because I could feel her pussy muscles begin to quiver all around the shaft of my cock. Having fucked Lynn since she was eleven years old, I knew what she liked. The same as my sister, Jenny; she liked to be quick fucked 'til she came. 

With the helpless Kristen still trying to lick my swinging balls I began to hammer Lynn's cervix with short hard strokes. I increased the tempo as I felt her muscles begin to contract. Lynn has been a screamer since she was a little girl. As I heard her orgasmic wail begin to rise from between Kristen's legs, I pumped harder and faster. 

Suddenly Kristen gave a loud long moan from between my legs. God, I thought, we were all three going to get off at the same time. 

Kristen's hips began to buck causing Lynn's head to bob up and down in front of me. With a shriek, Lynn came, her pussy juice spurting from around my pistoning cock. The next thing I heard was Kristen's unfamiliar cry as her back arched up off the bed carrying Lynn with her. She was a strong young girl. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh... Gommmmmmm... ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahh," she groaned as her hips humped violently up and down. I lost track of further events as I felt cum rise from my jerking nuts and fire deep into Lynn's milking cunt. Most went deep into her belly but a lot still squirted out to run down onto young Kristen's nose and mouth. Lynn mashed her shaved pussy back wiping the mixture of girl juice and cum all over Kristen's lovely face. My cock continued to jerk as Lynn's finely tuned pussy muscles milked me dry. 

Finally I pulled out of her and sat back slightly. I couldn't resist wiping my cock against our captive girl's mouth and nose, further spreading our juices around her lovely face. If I weren't so spent, I could have cum again just looking at the sight of the helpless teen's face covered with cum and being forced to endure my further ministrations. 

Her face was flushed from her recent orgasm, but still she scrunched her eyes shut and tried vainly to avoid the now softening cock that was rubbing against her lips and nose. To the camera, I was sure it looked like she was trying to assist in spreading our cum around her face. 

"You are a very good girl," I said soothingly as I sat back on my haunches. Gently I rubbed her cum soaked cheek with one hand. 

"I hate you," she was just able to whisper as the sedative once more began to drag her down. 

"I know," I said smiling, "but we can change that!" 

I doubt she heard me. As I started to get up she was already out. Lynn appeared to be out too. She had collapsed on top of the hot young body beneath her and was dozing peacefully in her after glow. I gently rubbed her warm shoulders and she turned her sweet face toward me. 

"Mmmm, that was wonderful," she cooed softly. 

"Yeah," I said. "I love you, baby." I kissed her, smelling Kristen's love juice on her breath.

*

I took several still shots of the young girl as she lay unconscious and covered with cum. I arranged her firm young body in several suggestive poses taking close ups of her spread pussy still wet with a mixture of her cum and Lynn's saliva. In the mean time Lynn showered and got dressed. 

Together we managed to clean up the sleeping teen and then got her dressed. I gave her a small shot of epinephrine to help bring her around. She started to groan softly as Lynn and I helped her out to my truck. We sat the groggy young girl between us and drove her home. 

On the way she began to recover quite nicely from the sedative. As she became more aware of her surroundings she immediately became angry. "What am I doing here?" she demanded.

"Lynn and I are taking you home," I said calmly. "I telephoned your Mom and told her that you had dropped by after school for a little tutoring in English Lit." 

Kristen glared at me, "I don't know what you did to me," she said, "but after tonight, I never want to see you again... and what's this stuff in my hair," she said as she discovered some of the residue of my cum in her golden tresses.

"I just smiled and said, "no problem, baby." I put my hand on her upper thigh and squeezed gently.

"Don't call me that," she shouted, batting my hand away! "I mean it," she went on hotly. "You stay away from me. I don't care if you tell my mother that I drink, or smoke, or anything else. If you don't leave me alone, I'll tell Rick and he'll fix you two," she said; the familiar haughty tone in her voice.

'If she only knew,' I thought to myself smiling.

We dropped her off in front of her house. I waved to her mother who stepped out onto the front porch and waved back at me.

"See you later Kristen," I said. 

The young girl turned quickly, "Go to hell," she spat! 

I just gave her a big cheery smile and drove away.


	4. Kristen - Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I waited, barely able to control my urges, for two days before I made my next move. I parked my truck in the trees behind Lyle and Kristen's house, let myself in with my key and went upstairs to Kristen's room to wait for the young girl to get home from school. 

I knew from past visits that her mother, Lyle, didn't get home until after 6:00. If she did get in early, I would simply say that I had come over to fix something for them. Kristen usually got home promptly at 3:30 to 3:45. At 3:35 I heard the downstairs door open and then slam. 

My heart raced with anticipation as I heard light footsteps on the stairs. I was sitting on her bed facing the door as the young teen entered her bedroom. "What are YOU doing here," she said as she dropped her books in shock.

"Oh, I just thought I'd pay you a little visit, to see if you needed me to "fix" anything," I said smiling lewdly.

"You get out of here right now," the haughty young blonde shouted! "I told you that I never wanted to see you again! And don't try that old 'I'm gonna tell your mom' thing with me cause it won't work this time! I want you out of here now or I'm going to call Mom and Rick," she scolded.

"Ok, Ok," I said. "Take it easy. I'll leave, but before I go, I thought you might like to watch this little flick I picked up the other afternoon."

"Hell, no, I won't!!" she shouted. "Now GET OUT!"

"I think you'll be very surprised to see what is on this tape," I said, waving the cassette at her.

"What's on it?" she said her curiosity getting the better of her finally.

"Oh just some stuff like this," I said as I removed a small photo from my top shirt pocket and tossed it on the floor at her feet. It landed face down. Kristen bent down to pick it up. She looked at it as she was standing up. 

Suddenly the color drained from her pretty face and I thought she was going to faint dead away as she grabbed onto the open bedroom door for support. She was staring wide eyed in shock at a lovely picture of herself naked on my big couch with her legs spread wide and my girlfriend, Lynn's tongue deep in her gaping young pussy. 

"I have more," I said as I got up and crossed the room to her. I handed her another shot of her own face buried in Lynn's runny cunt. Even in the small picture one could plainly see the love juices running down her chin. Kristen looked from the two pictures in her trembling hands to me and then back to the pictures, all the while shaking her head in utter disbelief. 

"Where...when...how??" she started to say.

"We took them the other afternoon when you dropped by my place. Don't you remember?" I asked grinning widely at the shocked young girl.

"I remember you made me come over, but...."

"Kristen, Kristen, I am SO disappointed. You mean you don't remember how much fun you and Lynnie had? She will be heart broken. Well, no matter, what's say we watch my little production before your mother gets home." 

I took the shell-shocked young teen by the hand and led her out of her room and down to the living room. She allowed me to guide her to a big chair and sit her down. She was looking totally bewildered and still looked like she might pass out any moment. I walked over to the family VCR and popped in my tape. I picked up the remote, turned on the TV and hit PLAY. 

Kristen watched in total silence. Only occasionally did she utter a little sob or a whimper as we watched our love scenes unfold before us in professional quality flawless color with full stereo sound. Even a practiced eye would be hard pressed to pick out the sound dubs and track mixes. To your average viewer, it looked like my girlfriend, Lynn, and sweet young Kristen were engaged in a very consensual, very mutually pleasurable act of lovemaking. 

I watched the horror grow in the young girl's face as I stepped into the picture only to shove my massive rock hard cock into Lynn's heaving pussy right above Kristen's face. I thought she was going to throw up as the all seeing camera zoomed in on her little pink tongue licking my throbbing balls as I quick fucked my girlfriend into a wailing orgasm. 

We both watched in silence as Kristen's hips heaved up off the mattress and then bucked up and down as she achieved a massive climax of her own. The movie ended with me rubbing my softening cock on her pretty lips as she moved her head from side to side, "obviously" wanting my cum spread evenly over her little face.

The final scene faded to black with Lynn snoozing, on top of the inert body of young Kristen. Both women spent and happy. "So, whadaya think?" I asked the shocked girl in the chair next to me.

"How? Who? Oh God!" she said as she burst into tears. She sobbed for a minute and then looked up at me; the haughty anger right back in her voice. "So, now what," she said snootily. "Are you going to show my mom?"

"Oh no, Kristen, I wouldn't dream of doing that," I said mockingly. "I thought perhaps some of your classmates or teachers would be much more interested. Hey, perhaps you could use some of this material as part of your campaign for class president." 

Again she paled. "You wouldn't dare," she demanded! But I detected just a hint of fear in her voice. 

"Maybe Rick would like to see this. Lynn tells me you're still a virgin so maybe this will give him something to jerk off to, whadaya think?" I said as I got up and snatched the tape from the VRC. I headed back up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going," Kristen sneered as she followed me.

"Anywhere I please, my dear. Anywhere I please." 

I turned to face her for a minute as I let my last words sink in. I turned back and walked into her bedroom. I went right over and sat on her bed. She must have been thinking furiously on the stairs because several minutes passed before the young girl slowly walked in the door. 

She really was beautiful. Especially with her face all flushed with anger and apprehension. It really served to set off her thick blonde hair. She was wearing a nice conservative outfit consisting of a flowered button down blouse and white pleated cotton skirt that hit her just above the knee. Her blue eyes flashed as she stared at me uncertainly. 

Before she could speak, I looked at my watch and then looking her straight in the eye I said, "strip for me!"

"You're kidding," she said trying to act brave.

"Strip for me, Kristen," I said again without raising my voice. I reached over and patted the video cassette on the bed beside me and smiled. 

"No, she said defiantly, "You can't make me do that!"

"Now, Kristen," I said as matter-of-factly as I could under the circumstances, "you know you have nowhere to go with this. I CAN make you, and I WILL make you, so you might just as well cooperate. I am going to count to three and you had better start unbuttoning that pretty little blouse of yours or I am going to get up off this bed and rip those clothes right off of you."

Her look of defiance turned to one of fear as she began to plead, "Please don't make me do this. I am sorry I've treated you badly. I promise I'll be nicer in the future, really." 

"One..." I said.

"Oh, please she whined, please don't!"

"Two...!"

"PLEASE NOOOOOOO!!!!" she wailed pitifully as she burst into tears again. 

"Three..." I counted as I started to get up from the bed.

"Wait...OK..OK," she said breathlessly holding her hands up to me. "OK, just give me a second." Her long blonde pony tail flicked around her shoulders as she quickly looked around the room, a cornered look on her lovely face. I stood still for a moment until slowly she faced me and brought her hands up to the top button of her blouse. 

She hesitated staring at me with pleading eyes. 

"Do it!" I commanded, not letting up on the pressure at this crucial point. Ever so slowly the scared young girl began to unbutton her pretty blouse. I sat back down on the bed and tried to keep my hands out of my crotch as I watched the spectacle before me breathlessly. 

I gasped quietly as her lacy bra and then more and more tender white skin came into view. As she undid the bottom button, I said, "Go on, take it off!"

Tears jumped to the corners of her eyes and her face flushed brightly as the young girl removed her blouse and dropped it to the floor. 'Step one complete,' I thought to myself.

"Now the skirt," I said not giving her a break. She didn't hesitate quite as long this time. She was resigning herself to the inevitability of her situation, I hoped. She unzipped the side zipper and wiggled out of the white skirt. "I'll take that," I said. 

She looked at me puzzled but stepped out of the skirt and tossed it to me on the bed. I caught it and brought it to my nose. I breathed in a long breath of her perfumed young scent. 

"Mmmm, my dear, you do smell fresh!" Again her face flushed red and anger again flared in her sparkling blue eyes. God she looked great! The lump in her little lacy panties almost matched the lump in my jeans. She had such a nice full little pussy. 

"That's nice," I said allowing my eyes to travel over her young body. Now I want you to clasp your fingers together on top of your head. 

"What for," she asked in a frightened little voice. 

"Because, Kristen, I want you to," I said staring her right in the eye. "Do it right now, please." 

Slowly she brought her hands up and locked her fingers together on top of her pretty blonde head. This served to flatten her already muscular young tummy and caused her firm but small tits to stick out all the more. "Keep 'em there," I said as I got up from the bed and moved toward her. 

She started to back away form me. 

"Don't move," I commanded! 

"But...." she started. 

"I said don't move and be still, I want to see your little tits."

She shuddered all over as I touched her. Slowly I unfastened the clasp in between the lacy cups of her little bra. As I did this I continued to look her in the eye. As the clasp popped loose she lowered her gaze and whimpered. I slipped the two soft cups back and exposed her sweet firm tits. 

"Bring your arms down now," I said. 

As she did I slipped the small garment over her shoulders and off. "Put your hands back up on top of your head," I told the blushing frightened young girl. Slowly she complied. Now her firm little tits were sticking out proudly before her. I dropped the bra to the floor and smiled at her as I licked the fingers on both my hands. 

"Nooo...please..." she whimpered as I reached slowly for her little pink nipples. 

"Hush!" I told her. 

She gasped in a breath and let it out in a whining, "Oh God!!" as I pinched her tender flesh and began to roll her tightening nipples between my fingers and thumbs. 

"You like this, don't you baby," I murmured as I squeezed and pinched and tugged on her tender little nipples. 

"Ohhh, please stop.." she again whined. "I'll be nice to you from now on, I promise," she continued.

"Oh, I know you will, Kristen... I know you will! Now turn around and face the door," I said as I removed my hands from her quivering breasts.

"Please," she said once more as she turned. "Ohhhh..." she moaned as I reached around her and cupped both her lovely tits in my hands. I pulled her against me. I breathed in the sweet scent of her shiny clean hair. 

I know she could feel the hardness in my jeans as her tight little ass pressed back against me. I nuzzled her tender neck and nibbled at her earlobes as I continued to fondle and squeeze her magnificent firm breasts. She started to bring her hands down. 

"Ah..ah..ahh," I murmured in her little ear. She froze for a moment and then started to tremble. I played with her tits for a few more minutes getting her little nipples nice and hard, then without warning I slipped my hands down her flanks and grasping the waistband of her little panties, I pulled them down to her ankles in one fluid motion. Her hands came down again. 

"Put your hands back on your head and keep them there," I commanded sternly.

"Ohhhh...but you can't do this..." she wailed in torment.

"Shut up and do what you are told," I said as menacingly as I could. Her hands went back up in place. As I stood I ran my hands back up the full length of her trembling young body. Once I was standing again I took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face me. I placed one hand behind her narrow waist and one hand behind her neck up under her warm fragrant hair and pulled her naked young body to me. I pressed my hungry mouth fully over hers, my tongue searching for an opening. 

"Mmm... Mmmo... Mmmmee," she squealed into my mouth as she fought to keep my tongue from entering her. I pulled her head back by her hair and said looking her in the eye, "Open your mouth, Kristen!"

"But..." she started to cry."

"Open your mouth!" I said shaking her by the hair.

As I moved my mouth back to her I was very happy to see her little pink lips part, giving me a brief glimpse of her perfect white teeth. This time I was pleasantly surprised to see that she even kept her hands locked on top of her head as I began to kiss her in earnest. She would not kiss me back, but that didn't matter. I reveled anyway in the sweet taste of the young teen. My hand at her waist strayed down and grabbed on of her fine tight ass cheeks and gave it a good squeeze. 

She jerked her head back and glared at me. I just smiled at her and pulled her back to my hungry mouth. I continued to suck her young mouth and probe deeply with my tongue for a good long while as she trembled and whined through her nose. Slowly I moved back from her, still savoring her taste and scent. She trembled and looked down at the floor in her humiliation. 

I held her with one hand on her soft shoulder as I lifted her chin with the other causing her to look me in the eye. She tried to look away as a tear ran down one cheek. 

"You are a very lovely young girl," I said soothingly. "Some day, when I am finished with you, Rick will be a lucky man." 

This had the desired effect. Once more I saw the defiant look return mixed with just the right amount of apprehension. "You may bring your hands down now. I want you to look me straight in the eye and if you so much as move, I am going to have to hurt you. Do you understand?"

She looked shocked but nodded meekly. "I want to see if all this petting has had any affect on you young lady." 

With no further warning I reached down and cupped her soft warm pussy with one hand while moving the other behind her hip to hold her. Immediately she gasped and her hands flew to my wrist. Without removing my hand from her sex, I looked her straight in the eye and said menacingly, "Take your hands away now!"

With a big sob her hands fell away and she stood up straight. 

"That's much better," I said. "Now stand still, baby's gonna like this." Gently I began to rub her warm pussy while I held her hips still with my other hand. I looked at her and she looked away totally humiliated. "Look at me," I told her. I smiled as I saw the fear and anger in her flashing blue eyes as she stood powerless to stop me from having my way with her. "Spread your legs," I commanded. 

"Nooooo," she whined through clenched teeth.

"Spread 'em, I said as I kicked at one of her ankles. 

"Owww," she cried, but her legs parted slightly. Enough for me to work my hand into her warm moist area. 

"Doesn't that feel good," I cooed to her as I continued to squeeze and rub her tender young cunt. 

"I hate you," she said.

"You said that the other day, and I think, given some time we can change that," I said smiling lewdly.

"Uugghhh," she grunted as I unexpectedly worked one finger into her tight pussy slit. 

"Ahhhhhh," I cooed once more, "my aren't we the wet one my sweet little girl. 

"Oh please stop now," she pleaded. "I won't tell anyone this happened if you will just please stop."

"Oh, I don't think you will tell anyone, Kristen. After all, being a porn star doesn't exactly look good on the resume for a class president does it." I moved my finger in her pussy. 

She moaned helplessly. She really was pretty wet down there given the circumstances. As I looked right at her I pulled my wet finger from her pussy and after taking a long smell of her musky scent, I popped it into my mouth. 

"Mmmm, you do have a sweet tasting cunt, Kristen. Just like Lynn said. I have always loved the taste of virgin pussy." 

She looked away with a mortified look on her sweet face. "I know you don't remember it, but I tasted you years ago." She was so shocked by that news that she hardly noticed when I returned my probing finger to her warm wet pussy. 

"What," she said her hips beginning to move unconsciously? "When you and Lauren spent the night at my house when I was still married four years ago, while you were sleeping, I ate your little pussy for over an hour. Your little ass was moving all over the place and you came to beat the band even at eleven years old. You tasted great then and you still do. I vowed at that time that I would get to know you better when you got older, so here we are. Isn't this just great." 

All the while I had been running my finger up and down in Kristen's warm wet slit. She had been just too shocked to notice I guess, but when suddenly I pushed my finger into her tight hot vagina to the first knuckle, she noticed all right. 

"Ahhhhh... you bastard," she grunted! "Get your filthy finger out of me!"

"Now we're getting rude again," I said as I removed my hand from her ready young pussy. "Get over here and put your hands on the dresser and keep 'em there!"

I grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled her backwards across the room to her waist high dresser.


	5. Kristen - Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

"Put your hands up there," I commanded as I spun her around by the hair. 

"No," she said as she tried to hit me. I don't normally hit women, but in this instance I thought a little slap might do the trick. She was very close to complying with my wishes. Just one more little dose of fear. As she swung at me I grabbed her slim wrist and held it. With my other hand I slapped her across her face, not too hard, certainly not enough to leave a mark. That did the trick. She brought her hands to her cheeks and stared at me in horror, then began to weep. 

"Hands on the dresser and face the mirror. I want you to get used to mirrors, I said smiling." I spun her around by her shoulders and shoved her at the dresser. She stopped herself with both hands on the dresser top. "Don't move," I commanded, looking at her in the mirror. She lowered her head between her arms and trembled. I saw her stiffen and look up as she heard me unzip my jeans.

"Please no, not this, anything else, but not this, she began to plead. "Shut up, Kristen. You've been needing this for a long time. I am really surprised old Rick hasn't fucked you silly yet. Let's just call this an attitude adjustment." 

I dropped my jeans and shorts and moved up behind the helpless young teen. She shrank away from me as I took her by one warm hip. "Don't move, or I'll hurt you!"

"OH NO!!" she wailed as I took my stiff cock in my other hand and began to rub it up and down in her warm wet pussy slit. "Spread your legs," I said as I kicked at both her ankles. Her legs spread to shoulder width. She tried to move her pussy away as I began to hunt with the wide head of my cock for her tight virgin opening. "I said hold still!" I slapped her on one firm ass cheek. With a nice resounding "whack" she froze, her ass in the perfect position.

All I had to do was push.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh... Nooooooooo...God NO!" she cried as my big dick slipped into the entrance of her virgin pussy. 

God she was so tight. I could feel her begin to tremble inside as I held still for a minute, letting her cunt stretch to the size of my cock. I pushed in just a bit more which caused her to gasp in pain as the head of my throbbing member met with the flexible barrier of her hymen. 

I humped her shallowly with two or three short thrusts coating the head of my cock with her juices and jabbing her hymen with each short thrust. She grunted in mild pain each time I hit her barrier. Then I backed out so just the head of my cock was in her. I squared my shoulders, brought my other hand to her hips and plunged into the helpless young teen with one slow but forceful motion, driving my cock through her cherry and deep into her previously unexplored young belly shouting, "This one's for Rick!"

I watched her face in the mirror as I entered her. God, what a sight. At first her eyes were tightly closed as I short humped her prior to full penetration, but they flew open wide and staring as she felt all nine inches of me plow into her young body. "Ahhhhhh... NOOOOOO!!" she screamed as the wide head of my dick slammed into her little cervix.

I just held still pulling her trembling hips back to hold her against me. I had shoved all of my big dick into her in one smooth motion and was reveling in the feelings of her young pussy muscles as they shook and quivered around my invading flesh. As I heard her take a long shuddering breath, I drew out slowly, paused as she panted briefly and then rammed home again. I could feel the tight ring of her vaginal opening slide the full length of my cock she was so incredibly tight. 

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh," the teen grunted as her slim back arched to accept me. As my cock traveled back into the deepest reaches of her tummy I could feel her tight muscles move out of the way to admit me. I released one warm hip and leaned down to fondle one of her delicate breasts. 

I whispered over her shoulder, "How's that feel, baby? Doesn't the little girl just love that big fat cock up in her tummy?"

She squealed as I pinched her nipple hard. Slowly I ground my hips, moving my cock head against her cervix. "Oh god," she groaned.

"That's right, baby, feel that big cock, honey. Feel it deep, deep in your tender young belly." 

Her head dropped between her shoulders. I let go of her breast and stood back up straight. With both hands on her narrow waist I slowly extracted my cock from her. I looked down to see the inner lips of her young cunt tightly squeeze my shaft and pull outward as I withdrew. I pushed back into the young girl; faster this time. I was rewarded with another deep grunt. 

"Mmmm, yeah," I said. Slowly I started a rhythm going. Her young body was beginning to respond whether she wanted it to or not. I could feel her tight pussy getting hotter and wetter with each stroke on my cock. Her breathing got heavier as I fucked. "Ahhh, my little girl is getting into this," I said to her. "I can feel that little pussy of yours getting hotter and wetter." 

"F..f..fuck.....y..y..y..y..you," she panted as I increased my tempo.

"Yeah I like that idea, baby, I want to look you in the eye when I fuck you," I said with a chuckle. I reached down and grabbed her long blonde pony tail and jerked her head back. I leaned down beside her head and looked her in the eyes in the dresser mirror as I continued to fuck the helpless young girl relentlessly. 

I heard the first of many pussy farts as trapped air in her tight cunt escaped from around my pistoning cock shaft. I tugged on her hair causing her muscular young back to arch way back. 

"Ahhhhhhhh...." she cried as her hands practically came off the dresser I was pulling and fucking so hard. The sounds of wet pussy noises were mixed with grunts of passion and the sound of my hips slapping against her firm ass cheeks. 

"Oh, baby, hear those sounds, that's your little cunt sucking on my big long cock. It's so hot and wet. I can feel your muscles inside beginning to quiver, baby. I am going to make you cum like a banshee in a minute and I am going to shoot my load deep into you and there's nothing you can do about it baby."

"Noooooo... don't please," she panted.

I put an arm around her chest above her breasts and pulled her upright. Her little feet left the floor as I shoved my cock into her all the way to the root. I humped her hard and fast as I held her up with her feet dangling helplessly. I moved a hand down to her warm soft belly, now covered with perspiration and could actually feel a bulge each time my cock hammered into her. By now the young girl was just about fucked silly. Her hands were dangling limply at her sides and swinging to the rhythm of my fucking. Her head was lolling around on her shoulders except when I really drove home and hit a soft spot up in there then it jerked up with a grunt.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, honey," I panted into her ear as I humped the limp teenage girl. 

Suddenly her legs stiffened as she sought to get her feet down. At the same time I felt her already tight little cunt contract even more. A long low moan started from deep in her belly. 

"Oh yeah, baby," I grunted as I set her down and pushed her back down to the dresser. "Little girl's gonna cum for me."

"No... Oh... Oh... Oh..." She sobbed feebly to the tempo of my thrusts.

"Oh yes, honey, here we go, cum for me baby, cum for me. Cum for me baby, that's right." I grabbed her narrow waist with both hands and drove my cock deep into her and held. She took one deep shuddering breath as I felt her vaginal muscles begin to spasm. Holding her hips I began to quick fuck the tight young teen. "Splat.. Splat.. Splat.. Splat, went her tight cunt as I hammered her cervix mercilessly.

"Oh... oh... oh... oh... oh... oh... oh... oh... god no," she gasped as her back arched hard. I saw a look of wonder in her staring blue eyes as she faced the mirror. "Oh gnnnh, noooooooooooo," she wailed as she slammed her ass back hard against my hips. 

Her body shook all over, inside and out as the young teen came to her first fuck. I had a hard time keeping her hips still enough to continue my humping as her pussy muscles clenched and relaxed around my cock. I felt my own jizz begin to rise just watching the young girl cum for the first time.

I pulled out to the tip and slammed back into her, feeling the tight muscles of her spasming vagina ripple against my penetration. I started to fuck her in long hard thrusts, each one pulling all the way out to the tip and then back in to hammer the very back of her vaginal canal. 

"Here it comes, baby, I shouted. I'm gonna fill your little belly full of hot sticky cum. Rick might get in here later on but he will always find traces of my cum still in there when he does." 

Although she was still deep in the throws of her orgasm, her parental and sex education training must have kicked in. "No, please," she cried, "you're not protected, I'm not on the pill, I'll get pregnant!"

"Yeah, little one, you just might, now shut up and take it all into your tummy, cause here it COMES!" 

She shrieked as my first jet of hot jizm hit the back of her birth canal splashing around the entrance to her womb. I held my pulsing cock deep in her and kept a tight grip on her hips so she couldn't pull away. 

"Oh God! Nooooo... Pleassssssseeee... Nooooooooooo," she cried and sobbed as she felt more and more of my hot lava flow into her quivering vagina. 

"That's right, I said falling onto her back and placing my mouth near her ear, take it all into you, baby. Why you're still cumming too, baby, I can feel those tight little pussy muscles of yours milking my big cock dry of cum and pulling it deep, deep into your tummy." 

With that I reached under her and began to squeeze and massage her firm jerking belly, massaging her uterus and maybe causing her cervix to open a little and admit a few of my beautiful swimmers. "Now who's gonna have a bastard," I cooed in her ear. 

She just sobbed beneath me, her tight pussy still doing its work on my slowly softening cock. I was determined to stay deep in her until I fell out. She smelled so sexy and sweet as her musky scent drifted up from her clenching young ass. 

I began to lick the girl sweat off her firm back as I stayed inside her. I reached under her and began to fondle and squeeze first one firm young breast and then the other. With the other hand I reached down between her hot sweaty thighs and found her erect little clitoris at the top of her sopping pussy slit. I slowly began to rub it in a circular motion. 

I felt her pussy jerk to the motion of my finger. I also felt myself begin to get hard again right inside the young teens belly. 

"No... Oh no... Please, not again, no please don't," she cried as she realized what was beginning to happen. Slowly I began to grind my hips, moving my rapidly stiffening prick in her belly as I continued to work her clit. "Uuuughhhh... noooo," she groaned as she tried to climb off my impaling cock.

"Easy, baby, this won't take a minute," I said to her as I once more began to stroke in and out of her pussy. "I want you down on the floor, right now." I pulled out of her with a wet "pop" and forced her to her knees on the carpet. Before she could struggle I dropped behind her lovely young ass and mounted her once more. 

"Oh, yeah," I moaned, "That's where I belong." 

Once again I grabbed her long pony tail and pulled her head back. I could feel the increased friction on my pistoning shaft as her back arched, changing the angle of attack of her wet cunt. I pulled her head way back with both hands on her pony tail so she was almost looking at me over her forehead as I began to fuck her faster. "Hyaaa, baby," I chuckled as I whipped her back with the end of her hair. "Ride that big cock, honey."

"Uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh," she panted as her body began to get off again. 

"That's it baby, I just knew you were going to like this before it was all over. Oh, Oh, honey, is that pussy of yours getting tighter again? Yeah, little girl's a hot one! You're gonna cum for me again aren't ya? Yeah, baby! That's my girl, cum baby, cum for me, baby."

I felt my cum rise again at the exact time I felt Kristen's pussy clamp down on me. "Ahhh fuck yessss!!" I shouted as I rammed my cock all the way into her. 

"Uuuggghh... gnnnoooooo," Kristen cried as her ass bucked up and down on my jerking cock. 

I couldn't believe I had more cum to offer the young teen, but I did, and she felt it too. 

"Oh god!!" she wailed as wave after wave of baby juice again fired into her hot spasming pussy. 

I dropped to one hand and reached under her and between her legs. I worked on her erect clit again, wanting her orgasm to last long enough to really milk me dry. I thought I'd never stop cumming into the tight little girl as her powerful young vaginal muscles gave me the massage of my life. 

Finally I was spent. I fell on top of young Kristen pushing her to the floor. We both lay there panting, my cock still deep in the young girl's belly. After a minute or two she started to groan and move beneath me. "Hold still," I said. "We've come this far, I want to go soft inside you." 

She slumped in submission and lay still. From time to time I could feel her move inside as my cock slowly softened. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo mixed with the smells of sex. 

After what seemed like blissful hours, I gently rose, pulling my now limp dick from between Kristen's cum soaked cheeks. The little girl had actually drifted off to sleep and did not notice when I exited her. I looked at my watch. It was nearly 6:00. Lyle would be home soon and there was still one more surprise I had in store for my little lover. I leaned down and gently kissed Kristen between the shoulder blades. 

"No, Rick...Stop!" she moaned in her sleep. I kissed her on the cheek. This time her eyes fluttered open. 

"Good morning, darling," I said. 

"Mmmm," she almost purred, still muzzy from the fucking I had given her. Then she realized where she was. She crawled away from me to the bed and pulled the bed spread down to cover herself. 

"This is certainly no time for modesty," I said smiling.

"Will you please leave now," she said softly. "Haven't you done enough?" She shivered.

"Now Kristen, let's not be snotty again. You know that pisses me off. I think we have the beginnings here of a really nice relationship. I sure enjoyed getting to know you better, and I am sure that in time you will come to like my attentions. Who knows, maybe, if your good, I'll even share you with old Rick." 

I nodded at the photo on the bedside table. "In the mean time, I don't want you to see him again until I tell you it's OK. Furthermore, I want you to tell your mother when she gets home in a minute that you want me to continue to tutor you in English Lit. for the rest of the school year. We will have to meet almost every afternoon at my place and from time to time you might have to stay late. If she will allow it, you might tell her that I would be happy to put you up over night every now and then if we work too late. I'm sure she won't mind."

I paused to let my words sink into the dazed young girl's brain. "You are mine now Kristen. You must resign yourself to that fact. You will learn to do what I say when I say it. I can be very nice and I can be quite mean. It's your choice." 

She looked totally bewildered. I stood up and walked over to her. "Give me your hands and stand up here," I said as I stood over her.

"Please let me go..." she whined, looking up at me pitifully. 

"Not just yet, now stand up." 

Reluctantly she tried to rise and hold the spread over her nakedness. I grabbed the quilt and jerked it away. She instinctively tried to cover herself with her hands. I grabbed her wrists and brought her hands down to her sides. She flinched but did not pull away as I reached down and cupped her pussy. 

With my other arm I pulled her close to me. She actually started to open her mouth slightly as I pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her lightly several times on the lips as I gently rubbed her warm little pussy. I pushed a finger into her still warm wet slit at the same time I moved my tongue into her sweet mouth. 

"Mmmmpphhh," I felt her sweet breath puff against my cheek. I kissed her deeply for a minute while I slowly moved my finger up and down in between her warm wet tightly closed vulva. 

"Mmmppphhh," she puffed again as my finger found her stiffening little clit and began to swirl it around. She shivered all over. I pulled back from her mouth and tried to look her in the eye as I continued to stroke her clit gently. She tried to looked away. I placed my fingers beneath her chin and raised her face back up to mine. My finger never stopped its work in her wet pussy as I looked deeply into her eyes seeing both her humiliation and her arousal. 

Finally, I said to her softly, "Your body definitely likes me. I hope the rest of you will some day. I released her chin and she turned away again. Reluctantly I pulled my hand from between her magnificent thighs. "OK, here's the first thing you must do for me."

"What?" she said fear returning to her eyes.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. You might even like it in time," I said soothingly. I picked up my jacket and pulled a five inch butt plug from the pocket. "Have you ever seen one of these?" I asked Kristen holding it up for her to look at closely.

"Uh..uh," she shook her pretty head.

"This is a butt plug," I went on, "and as the name implies, it goes into your tight little asshole."

"Oh, no, I can't do that," Kristen said backing away from me.

"Stop right there, young lady," I cautioned.

She froze instantly.

"Good, good, I said, that's much better." I took her wrist and pulled her back closer. "I want you to face the bed, bend over, place both hands on the bed and spread your legs wide."

"I don't know," she said hesitantly, looking fearfully at the rubber cylinder. It was about 1/2 inch in diameter at the tip and tapered out to 3/4 inches at the butt. There it ended with a wide flat rubber flange. It had a couple of bumps along its five inch shaft and an indented groove at the base designed to accept the wearer's anal ring.

"Do it now, Kristen!" I commanded.

Reluctantly she turned and bent over the bed, all the while she kept her eyes on the rubber plug in my hand. As her hands hit the sheet I said, "Spread those sweet thighs wide and this will go in a lot easier."

"Ohhhhh," she moaned as she stood back up. "I can't, it'll hurt. I've never had anything in there before."

"You'll be fine, now bend over." I stepped behind the young girl and pushed her down to the bed with a hand on her back. I pulled her legs apart with one hand while I gently held her down with the other. "Go ahead and fall forward onto the edge of the mattress," I said as I gave her a little push.

Now she was spread wide and her firm round butt was poking lewdly up in the air. I set the plug on the mattress beside her hip and slowly started to rub my hand up and down in her warm wet pussy. As I wet my fingers from the juices still running out of her from her recent fucking, I moved some of it to her tight rubbery little anal ring. I kept on rubbing her pussy with two fingers and with my thumb, I began to rub her little ass hole, gently pushing down more and more. She gave a big grunt as my thumb popped into her. 

Her body began to shiver and her anus clamped on my thumb. "Relax," I said as I withdrew my thumb. I felt her ass cheek relax a little as I pushed one finger deep into her pussy. 

"Oh God," she groaned as I began to fuck her slowly. As her hips began to move, pulled out of her pussy and pushed the same sticky wet finger all the way into her quivering anus. 

"Uhhhhh...nooooo, it hurts," she cried as she began to struggle.

"Hold still," I said putting more pressure on the small of her back. "Your muscles will acclimate slowly." I sat beside the young girl on the bed and held my finger still inside her. I could feel her anus clenching and relaxing. After a minute, I began to move my finger in and out of her slowly. 

"How's that feel, little one," I said leaning down to her? 

"Stop, I don't like it at all," she whined. She breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled my finger out of her tight rectum. Without hesitation, I picked up the rubber plug and slipped it into Kristen's wet pussy. She didn't resist but began to squirm as I moved it around and around and in and out getting it well coated with warm sticky pussy juice. I stood back up and moved between her now outstretched legs to prevent her from closing them. I kept fucking her tight pussy with the butt plug until I saw her shoulders slump and her forehead drop to the mattress. 

Before she knew what was happening, with one hand I spread her ass cheeks and slipped the tip of the butt plug into her anus. 

"Oh, noooo... not there," she cried as she struggled to both close her legs and rise up off the edge of the mattress. 

I held her down as I chuckled, "where did you think it went?" 

She gave a long low guttural grunt as I pushed the plug into her. First one hump and then the other disappeared into her tight ass. I stopped and rotated the plug slowly. I could feel her strong young muscles clutching at the plug. 

"Please, no more," she groaned pitifully.

"It's almost in," I said. "Just hold still for one more minute." I pulled the plug out just a bit until I felt the second hump pull against the inside of her anal ring. Then with one final twisting motion, I pushed the plug the rest of the way into Kristen's virgin rectum. 

"Uuuugggghhhhh," she heaved as I saw her strong anal ring snap into the recessed groove and the wide flange lay flat against her firm quivering ass cheeks. 

"All done," I said. 

"God that feels awful," she moaned. "Will you take it out now?"

"Oh, no," I said much to the young girl's dismay. "I want you to leave it in until I see you again. Stand up," I told her. 

Slowly the teen pushed herself stiff legged up off the bed. She stood naked before me her legs spread a little wider than normal. I saw fine beads of perspiration beginning to break out on her forehead. 

"Walk across the room and back," I told her. 

Slowly and carefully the young teen walked kinda bow legged to the door. It was such a thrill to see the flat flange of the plug inside her laying flat against her tight little teen ass cheeks. It moved ever so slightly as she walked. I knew she was feeling it inside too. She turned and walked gingerly back to me. I knelt down in front of her. 

"That's very nice," I said looking up at her. "I want you to leave this in and every time you feel it inside, I want you to think about my cock inside you and about our afternoon together." I reached my hand between her slightly spread legs. "Do you understand?" I pushed up sharply on the flange of the plug pushing the rubber dildo further up into her. 

"Ughhh!!!" she grunted. "Yeah, I guess so," she said.

"Good, now get dressed. Your mother will be home soon."

"Can't I please take a shower?" she pleaded.

"No way," I said! "Go get a panty liner if you're worried about spotting your clothes. I want all that cum I pumped into your belly to stay there until tomorrow. Now get dressed. I want to watch." I sat on the bed and admired the firm body of my young conquest as she painfully dressed herself.

Once she was dressed, I got up and went to her. I pulled her to me and kissed her sweet mouth. She weakly resisted at first but finally resigned and allowed me to have my way with her mouth. Again I thrilled to her sweet scent mixed with musk. I held her at arms length. 

"You have been a very good girl. Say hi to your mom for me and be sure to tell her about our tutoring arrangement. I want you at my house again tomorrow right after school and that plug had better still be in your little butt. Don't even think about backing out on me, Kristen. If you don't show up, several copies this tape, I picked up the fateful cassette, will mysteriously end up in the school library." 

Before she could answer, I turned and left.


	6. Kristen - Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

She showed up at my door on Friday at 4:15. "Hi," I said as I held the door open for the beautiful young girl. 

"Hello," she replied demurely as she moved past me her sweet perfume filling the air. 

"Go ahead on into the living room," I told her. "I'll join you shortly." 

She didn't answer as she walked away down the hall. As she disappeared around the corner, I unlocked the door to my secret room and let myself in. I looked through the big one way glass on one wall to see the young teen looking around my living area nervously. 

Quickly I checked the cameras and recorders. I also set the hidden remote camera in the bathroom to activate upon sensing motion and left the room, locking the door behind me. I entered the living room and walked over to Kristen who was standing with her arms tightly wrapped around herself gazing out of the window. 

She must have been lost in thought, because she didn't hear me walk up behind her. "I am very glad to see you this afternoon," I said in a conversational tone as I placed one arm around her narrow shoulders. She shrugged out from under my arm and moved away from me and against the wall beside the window. I was not about to let her have her own way, so I stepped right up to her and said, "Kristen, I expect you to be nice!" 

She muttered something unintelligible, her eyes downcast. 

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

She looked up at me and said in a mean voice, "How can you expect me to be nice to you after what you did to me yesterday!"

"If you had acted more civilly to begin with, young lady, I wouldn't have had to be so rough. Like I told you before I left yesterday; you be nice, and I'll be nice. The choice is yours." I placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head and leaned toward the young blonde. She quickly turned her head to the side as I tried to kiss her. "Kristen, look at me," I commanded.

"Nooo," she whined.

"I said look at me," more menacingly this time. Slowly her head turned and her big blue eyes met mine. Again I leaned to her. She didn't turn away this time but as my lips moved closer to her sweet mouth, she shut her eyes tightly. "Open your eyes," I told her. They popped open.

As my lips met hers I gazed deep into her flashing blue eyes. I was quite turned on by the fear and humiliation I saw there. I continued to stare into her eyes as I slowly and gently kissed the frightened young teen. I noticed a tear begin to form at the corner of one eye. She was trembling slightly but otherwise held perfectly still. I could smell her sweet breath as I moved back from her mouth. 

"Is my little 'reminder' still in place?" I asked.

Her face flushed bright red and a shocked look appeared in her eyes. "Uh..huh," she nodded in extreme embarrassment. She again averted her gaze.

"Look at me, Kristen," I again told her. 

She looked up once more.

"Can you feel it in your tight little ass when you move? Did it push up into you when you sat at your desk in school today?" I asked smiling at the distressed young girl.

"Uh..huh," she answered nodding again. I could see that "inward look" in her eyes as she was feeling the hard rubber plug right now. "Good, that's very good," I said soothingly as I brought one hand to the trembling girl's cheek and stroked it gently. 

"Is all my cum still up inside your little tummy?" I asked staring at her intently. 

Her eyes grew very wide as I'm sure she thought about all my "baby juice" flowing into her womb. "Did any leak out of that pretty pussy of yours?" I asked.

She didn't answer; just stared at me in shock.

"Well?" I prompted.

"A little," she answered meekly, again looking down. I let her this time.

"Then you haven't taken a bath yet since I fucked you?"

She shook her pretty head. "That's a very good girl. Well, I'll just bet that your sweet pussy is pretty sticky and smelly just now so why don't you use my shower and get yourself cleaned up."

I knew my direct and slightly filthy language was having the desired effect upon my young captive as she again got a shocked look on her face. "You will find everything you need in there." I pointed to the door to the bathroom. "There is even a big soft robe for you to change into when you are finished. You may leave the clothes you have worn on the rack in the bathroom. Leave ALL of your clothes on the rack, Kristen!"

I moved away from the wall and let her by. I smiled as I noticed that she was still walking a little bow legged. "Kristen," I said as her hand touched the doorknob. She turned. "Leave 'our reminder' in!" Again she flushed red, then turned and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.

When I heard the shower water start, I went to my little room and watched the young girl bathe herself. God she was lovely! I watched enthralled for several minutes as she scrubbed that tender little cunt of hers. I saw her probe herself with one finger trying no doubt to clean my cum from inside her.

As she bent down to wash her long legs, I could plainly see the wide flat flange of the butt plug I had placed in her yesterday afternoon. I saw her hand move to it and a slight grimace appear her sweet face . It must have poked her when she bent down. I beamed with delight. As she began to wash her long blonde hair, I checked the recorder, exited the sealed room and returned to the living room to wait.

A noticeable bulge rose in my sweatpants as the lovely young blonde stepped from the bathroom wearing the big dark blue terry cloth robe. She stood looking at me pensively in her bare feet. "Come over here, Kristen," I said. 

Head and eyes down, she crossed the room to me holding the robe tightly around her slim body. I stood up from the big modular couch as she approached. I gently took her by the shoulders and holding her at arms length, I said to her, "You are the prettiest girl I have ever known, Kristen." 

Her face flushed and I thought I saw just the tiniest hint of a smile. "Look up at me, Kristen. I always want you to look at me when I touch you." She looked up still blushing hotly. "That's nice, I love your pretty blue eyes." I turned her around slowly. 

She flinched slightly as I took her long hair in my hands. "Don't worry," I said. "I want your pretty hair flowing free today," I said as I unfastened the big hair tie at the back of her head. As her sweet smelling hair fell free, I spread it out on the shoulders of the dark blue robe. 

'Jesus, she was absolutely perfect,' I thought as I turned her back to face me. This time she looked me in the eye without prompting. I reached down to release the belt of her robe. 

Her hands instinctively moved to stop me. I just stared into her eyes and said nothing. Her gaze averted momentarily as she released my wrists and her hands fell to her sides. I untied the knot at her slim waist then moved my hands up to the lapels of the big soft robe. Slowly I pulled the robe open. I did not look down but rather continued to watch Kristen's eyes as I gently pushed the robe back over her smooth shoulders and let it drop down her arms to the floor.

Her face flushed ever so slightly and her eyes began to water as she shivered involuntarily. I stepped back one step and admired the naked young girl for just a minute. Then I peeled off my shirt and stepped back in front of her. She stiffened as I took her warm shoulders in my hands and pulled her tender young body against mine. 

I drew in a deep breath of her clean young scent and heard her utter a tiny gasp as her firm little nipples touched the hair on my chest. I hugged her tightly to me for several minutes basking in the warm feel of her young supple body against mine and the wonderful aroma of her long blonde hair. I nuzzled her neck and up under her ear. 

"Put your arms around me," I breathed in her ear.

I felt her hands move around my waist. I held very still and just hugged her gently. I could feel her breathing speed up just a bit. I ran my hands down over her smooth muscular back and down onto her firm butt. She gasped as I gave her a little squeeze, but I immediately took my hands away and removed her hands from around my waist. Again I took her shoulders and held her at arms length.

"You're doing much better today, Kristen. Do you understand that I want you to come here every afternoon after school?" 

She nodded saying nothing. 

"Good, and when you arrive, I want you to undress right away. You can take a shower if you wish, but remain naked afterward. I always want you naked when you're here. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but..." she replied timidly.

"But what, Kristen?"

"How long are you going to make me do these things?" she said in a pleading little voice.

"Until I am finished with you, Kristen, and that will probably be a good long time." 

She looked totally crushed.

"Don't worry, I know you will begin to like the things I can show you, you'll see. Now come over here and sit down. I have some questions to ask you." The dejected young teen followed me to the couch. I smiled as I saw her wince when she sat. The plug no doubt pushing up into her tight rectum.

I sat next to the naked girl and smiled at her reassuringly. "How far have you and Rick gone, sex wise," I asked her point blank. She blushed and squirmed a little trying to get comfortable on the device inside her. She stared hard at her knees and whispered almost inaudibly, "All we do is kiss."

"What?" I said. "I can't hear you. Look at me when you speak. How far?" I asked again. 

"We've only kissed," she said. "Rick and I don't believe in sex before marriage," she said holding her head up proudly and looking me in the eye. Some of the old haughty self-assuredness had returned.

"Well," I said chuckling, "I guess you and I put an end to that little theory, didn't we!" 

She flushed and lowered her gaze. 

"So you've never had a cock in your mouth then?" I asked.

"W--what," she said staring at me wide eyed, "No I...." she began before I cut her off.

"Actually, Kristen, you have had a cock in your mouth before. My cock to be precise."

"I don't believe you. That's just too gross," she said.

"The very same night that you and Lauren spent the night, I not only ate your sweet young pussy, but after fucking Lauren, I pulled my throbbing cock out of her fat wet pussy and shoved it down your eager little throat." 

I watched as the color drained from the young teen's face.

"You actually sucked me dry in your sleep. You were such an eager little cock sucker as a child. A real natural! I filled that little tummy of yours full of my cum from the other end that night." 

"You are disgusting!" she cried as she got up from the couch.

"We'll see about that," I said as I too stood up. I took her by the shoulders and pushed her down as I said, "Kneel, Kristen!"

"No! No way," she shouted angrily and began to struggle. I shook her hard to get her attention.

"I said kneel.... NOW!!!" 

She looked at me with hate in her eyes but slowly she knelt down before me on the thick carpet. "Take my pants down." 

Tears began to form in her eyes as she reached up and grasped the waist band of my sweats. Slowly she pulled them down. As she did, my big cock jumped out almost hitting her in the face. As she brought my pants down to the floor, I stepped out of them letting her pull them over my feet. She sat back on her haunches and stared up at me pleadingly.

"Oh, please don't make me do this, please. I think I will throw up."

"Don't you worry," I assured her. "I know from past experience that you are very good at this. I might have to show you some of the finer points of cock sucking, but before you know it you will have earned your wings. Now, go ahead and put it in your mouth." I jerked my muscles causing my nine-inch member to jump up in front of the frightened girl.

"I just can't..." she whined."

"Yes you can. Now come here." I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up toward my waiting cock. 

"Owwwww," she cried, "you're hurting me."

"Open your mouth and I'll stop," I told her.

Slowly her sweet mouth opened. Before she could change her mind, I grasped my shaft with the other hand and pushed the broad purple head in between her perfect white teeth and into her warm wet mouth."

"Gaaaawwwckkk," she gagged around the head of my dick. 

I kept a handful of her hair in case she decided to bite. "That's right, baby, take it into your mouth," I groaned with pleasure. I held still for a minute as I gazed down at my cock shaft protruding from the mouth of the sweet young girl. "You're not going to bite me are you?" I asked her.

"Mmm...mmmm," she shook her head moving her warm mouth on me. 

"Ok then, I'm going to let go of your hair." 

She was looking up at me, mild panic in her eyes. I let go of her hair and slid my hand down behind her head. "Open wider, I want you to swallow me. I want you to swallow my dick deep into your mouth and throat."

"Mmmmmmppphh," she puffed through her nose as I pushed another inch into her mouth. 

"Just relax your muscles and take me in, baby. I know you know how." I pushed harder feeling her head go back against my restraining hand. "That's it, take it all in," I groaned.

"Mmmmm..mmmmooowww," she moaned. Her body trembled as I felt the head of my cock touch the back of her throat. Good God this little girl had a great mouth. I saw panic rise in her eyes so I drew back slightly allowing her to get a breath. 

"That's the ticket, Kristen, breathe when I pull back and open real wide when I press in. Once we get a rhythm going you won't have a problem. Are you OK?" 

"Mm...Mmmm...Hmmm," she reluctantly nodded her head.

"OK, I want you to just hold still for a few minutes and I am going to gently fuck your mouth." Her eyes widened. "Here we go, baby. Breathe when I pull out and open when I push. Also if you want to make it nice for me, you might suck on me a little." 

Without further delay, I slowly pulled my cock shaft out to the tip and then pushed back into the sweet warm mouth that surrounded me. God she was wonderful feeling! I watched her as she gamely tried to follow my instructions. I kept my hand on the back of her head to guide her and pumped slowly and evenly so she could get my rhythm. To my great delight she even began to gently suck my shaft as it withdrew from her hot wet mouth. 

After a few minutes, I pulled my cock out of her mouth. "That was very nice, Kristen, but I am getting tired of standing. Let me just sit down here and we'll see what we can do," I told her.

I moved back and sat on the couch with my legs spread before me. "Come over here," I said gently, holding out a hand to her. She actually reached out and took my hand as she crawled on her knees over between my legs. As I felt her firm warm body press against my inner thighs, I took her small hand and placed in on my cock. You would have thought it had burned her. She jerked her hand away.

"Go ahead, honey, it won't bite you," I said chuckling. "Take the big cock in your hands, baby." 

Slowly she grasped my cock in one small hand. 

"Now it's time for you to learn some technique," I told her. I think her natural talent and curiosity were beginning to get the better of her fears. 

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"First of all, I want you to practice stroking my cock with your warm little hand. Before you start, you might want to spit on your palm and on my cock head to get them both good and wet. Go ahead and do that now." 

She looked at me questioningly for a second then raised up on her knees and leaning over, she spit a big drop of saliva onto the head of my cock. Next she spit in her hand. 

"Ok, honey, go ahead now," I coaxed. I thought I was going to cum right then as her warm hand closed around my throbbing shaft and began to slowly work up and down the length of it. 

"Yes, that's just right," I groaned. "Keep doing that." I let her pump my shaft for a minute or two and then said, "I want you to keep stroking me like that and I want you to put your sweet mouth back on me, will you do that for me, Kristen?" 

She actually nodded with a little smile. I knew that cock sucking was her forte! Again she raised up on her knees and brought her hot wet mouth down over the head of my dick. 

"Ahhhhhhggggg," I groaned as she closed her lips around me. She looked me in the eye, her blue eyes sparkling above the shaft of my cock. "Move your head up and down while you stroke me with your hand," I gasped. 

The sweet teen began to bob her lovely blonde head up and down on my jerking dick. I could feel her teeth slide along the shaft as I passed into her mouth. She was really catching on fast as I felt the head of my dick meet the back of her young throat with each stroke of her head. I began to gently rub her head with one hand as I guided her up and down on my dick. 

"Oh, God, Kristen, you're wonderful! Rub my balls now honey. Rub my tight balls with your other hand. Squeeze em gently, baby," I moaned barely able to see through my rising passion. "Oh God Damn!" I shouted as I felt the beginnings of an orgasm start to rise in my loins.

"What?!" she said pulling my cock from her hot mouth.

"Nothing, you just feel so great baby," I said. "I want to fuck your mouth again. Take your hands away and back up on the floor."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," I said as I struggled to get off the sofa, clutching my now pulsing cock tightly. She looked frightened as she backed away from me on her hands and knees. 

"That's far enough," I groaned, barely hanging on. "Stay just like that and open your mouth wide for me." 

She was on her hands and knees as I crawled on my knees in front of her. Lifting her chin, I pushed my heaving cock into her hot little mouth as she opened for me. I kept a tight grip on my shaft as I slowly began to fuck in and out of her tight wet mouth. I could hear wet slurping noises coming from her mouth and nose as I sped up my tempo. I reached back over her hips and felt the rubber flange of the butt plug buried deep in her tender ass.

"Mmmmppphhh," she groaned as I slowly rotated the plug in her. As I felt my cum begin to rise, I croaked, "Ahhhggg, I'm going to cum in your mouth now, baby." 

Her body stiffened. "Mmmmmoooo... mmmpphh... mmmmo," she groaned around the pistoning shaft of my cock. She tried to pull off me but I grabbed her head and pushed deep into her tight throat. 

As I felt the first wave of jizz fire down my jerking shaft, I reached back and pushed the butt plug hard into the helpless teen's tight little rectum. "Gggggmmeee," she squealed around my cock before I drove into her throat cutting off her air. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh... FUCK!" I shouted. 

Her whole body quivered as the first wave of my cum shot down her tight throat and on into her belly. I could feel her throat muscles alternately contract and relax as the young girl sought to swallow the tremendous volume of viscous fluid being pumped relentlessly into her. "That's it, baby, swallow all that good cream into your tummy," I grunted.

She quivered each time I pressed on the plug as I filled her young body from both ends. I felt more and more hot cum pump from my jerking cock. I looked down to see a tiny trickle run out of Kristen's nose and down her upper lip. She had her eyes scrunched closed tightly. 

Finally I was spent. The last few feeble spurts of cum to shoot from me went into Kristen's mouth as I pulled from her. She immediately began to cough and gasp for air. She was gagging and spitting cum for a few minutes before she fell in a shivering heap on the carpet in front of me, her knees drawn up to her chest. This seemed like as good a time as any so I leaned down and gently pulled the five inch rubber shaft slowly out of her tight anus.

"Uhhhhhggggg," she gasped softly as she coughed a little more. I leaned down and gently kissed her on the hip. I sat back and waited for her to recover. It took several minutes for her to come around but eventually she rose on her hands and stared at me with fire in her blue eyes. 

"You practically choked me to death," she said venomously.

"I'm sorry, baby," I purred, "your hot little mouth just got me carried away, that's all." I smiled down at the shocked young girl. "So how did you like that cum. Did it taste good?" I smiled.

She just glared at me.

"Sit up here and let me feel that full little tummy of yours." She shook her head pouting. "Come on, Kristen... get up and let me rub your tummy." 

Slowly the angry teen got to her knees and crawled over to me. I stood and pulled her to her feet. I turned her around facing away from me and then pulled her firm butt back against my flaccid cock. I reached up under her arms and cupped both her firm little tits. 

Gently I massaged her, letting her tight little nipples slip between my fingers. At the same time I nuzzled my nose into her warm soft hair and breathed deeply. She smelled divine. So clean and sweet with just a hint of perspiration and the musky scent of my cum. Slowly I brought one hand down and gently began to rub her nicely rounded tummy. 

"Mmmm, I'll bet you feel nice and full in there, don't you baby?" I murmured behind her ear. I continued to rub, pressing her warm little ass back against my slowly stiffening cock. "When you were younger and spent the night with us, I remember you wouldn't even eat breakfast the next morning. You said that you were still full from dinner. Little did you know, right, baby?" I told her, still rubbing her belly. "So nice and full with my cum, right baby? Nice and full," I said as I rubbed and soothed.

"Ohhhhh.... please stop," she moaned. "Please leave me alone," she whined. 

"Shhhhhhh, little one. Be still now. Just relax and let your body go with the flow," I whispered.

I rubbed her full little tummy with one hand while with the other I kept up my fondling of her firm springy teenage titties. She moaned softly and I felt her ass squirm against my hot cock. 

"That's right, honey, that's my little girl. You feel that big cock against your tight little ass? Feel that big stiff cock, baby?"

"Uhh..huh," she gasped instinctively. I smiled. She was losing control. Slowly I moved my hand lower. 

"Mmmmmm," she breathed as I gently cupped her warm soft pussy. I kept my hand on her puffy pussy as I gently turned her around. 

"Look at me, baby. Look at me while I rub your pussy." Her young face was flushed as with some effort she raised her big blue eyes to meet my gaze. I watched her eyes as I continued to rub her warm moist cunt. Gently squeezing and rubbing. Her breathing rate began to increase. 

I could just begin to see that "inward stare" as her eyes kind of glazed over. I knew she was looking at the warm tingly feelings starting to form in the deepest part of her belly. I placed my other hand on one of her warm hips as I began to rub her harder and more rhythmically. I did not try to push a finger into her, I just rubbed and stared into her now blank blue eyes. She was completely between her thighs now. Her hips jerked once as she gasped in a little breath. "Does my little girl like this now," I cooed? 

"Uhh..huuh..ohhhh.." she moaned as her little hips moved to my rubbing. Her eyes closed and her knees began to shake. 

"I think we had better lie down." I held her by her warm little pussy as I steered her effortlessly back to the big navy blue couch. As the backs of her calves hit the side of the sofa she almost collapsed onto it. I followed her down and continued to rub and rub. Her firm legs were spread somewhat as she fell back on her back. Her long blonde hair spread beneath her head against the dark blue background of the couch material. What a pretty sight. 

I gently spread her legs with one hand as I kept up my rubbing. As her thighs parted I removed my hand and looked down at the young girls' glistening labia just showing through the thin line of soft blonde hair. She look delicious. She was no longer looking at me but had her eyes closed. I got down on the floor and then slowly crawled up between her legs. 

I slowly rubbed her firm muscular thighs with both hands all the while coaxing her legs wider and wider apart. I could feel the muscles in her thighs ripple beneath my touch as I dug my thumbs in and massaged her harder, moving slowly up toward that sweet spread pussy. Slowly I lowered my face to her. I breathed in a long deep breath of her sweet musky scent. I could feel her moist female heat against my cheeks as I moved my mouth closer still.

Kristen's eyes were still closed as she enjoyed my massaging. She did not know what was happening to her until the tip of my tongue slipped between her puffy young vulva and deep into her warm tasty pussy slit. 

"Eeeeeeee..." she squealed as she tried to close her legs. As her firm thighs hugged my face I lowered my hungry mouth fully onto her warm young cunt and began to suck and probe with my tongue. She had jumped up on her elbows to look down at me over her heaving belly and hips. 

"Noooooooo..." she cried as her head flew back passionately, causing her cunt to press harder into my face. My nose was crushed against her clit as I licked at her tasty young labia furiously. I dipped in and out of her quivering vaginal opening over and over as her hips bucked and her firm tummy heaved. She fell back again, her arms out to her sides palms pushing down flat on the bed grabbing handfuls of the sofa cover.

She was getting really wet and I figured she was only minutes away from a huge orgasm. I pulled my mouth back from her sweet pussy and said, "Get back up on your elbows, Kristen and look at me."

"Uhhhhh...oooooo," she moaned as her hips twisted from side to side, but with a heave she came back up. Her eyes were wild with passion as she watched me push her thighs apart further and then with my hands I spread her sweet pussy wide open before plunging my stiff tongue back into her. Her head fell back again. 

"Look at me," I demanded between licks. Reluctantly she stared at me over her heaving young belly. The lusty "inward stare" filling her eyes. She was looking at me but seeing her quivering womb. I started licking her slit very slowly and tenderly from her asshole to the top of her pubic mound. As I arrived at her sweet spot, I stopped and said, "Do you like it when I eat your sweet pussy, baby, do you?" I swirled my tongue on her firm little clit. 

"Uuuggghhhh," she moaned aloud as her head rocked back. She looked back over her belly again. 

"Mmmmm," I murmured with my lips against her soft wet labia. "I know my little lover likes this. I can taste your sweet hot sticky juice running out of your belly and into my mouth. Mmmm, you taste so good, baby." I licked her again very slowly, reveling in her smooth salty taste as my tongue traveled over the soft inner lips of her tender young cunt, flicking quickly over her only once fucked vagina. "Look at me, baby."

Her face was flushed as her hips quivered. She was ready. I brought one hand up between her legs and swirled one finger and my thumb around in her steamy wet slit. "Look at me," I said again as she was about to rock her head back again. She tried to maintain eye contact. Her blue eyes were wide with hot passion. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." she moaned as her body began to tremble. Without warning, I pushed one sticky finger deep into her ass in one fluid motion. At the same time I pressed my thumb into her quivering vagina. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her ass jumped off the couch. 

"Look at me, Kristen, I want to look into your eyes while you cum for me. Look at me, baby.. Look at me, that's right," I said as I swirled my tongue on her clitoris and pumped my finger and thumb in and out of her quickly. She was staring wide eyed but seeing nothing as with one big heave of her hips she exploded into an orgasm of seismic proportions. 

"Oh God! YES!!" she screamed. She did her best to look me in the eye right up to the very end. I was proud of my young lover as she finally threw herself back on the couch, her firm young thighs pressing together.

I jerked my hand out of her and clamped my mouth over her vagina and sucked the sweet juice of her orgasm out of her as it ran freely. I pushed her legs back apart and buried my mouth and nose in her hot wet cunt rubbing her juices all over my face and chin. With my lips I blew little bubbles at the entrance to her vagina.

"Bbbbbrrrrrrrr," I blew into her wet pussy, and then rubbed my face around in her some more. I just couldn't get enough of her. Finally I gave her sweet pussy one long slow lick from her ass hole up over her hot wet lips and then continuing on, I kissed my way up her firm sweaty body. I stopped to suckle each perfect breast. She was still panting heavily deep in the throws of after glow. 

I crawled slowly up next to her and collapsed beside her warm young body. I nuzzled her ear. I placed one hand over one of her firm breasts and breathed in her sweet smell. The last thing I remember before we both fell asleep, was feeling her warm little hand covering mine on her breast.


	7. Kristen - Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I awoke to the phone ringing. Sweet young Kristen was curled up against me on the big couch. I really didn't want to get up, she felt so good. Reluctantly I crawled off the couch. The slumbering young teen stirred and stretched, blinking the sleep from her eyes. 

"What time is it?" she asked noticing it was almost dark in my living room.

I checked the clock on the way to get the phone. It was after 7:00 PM. "It's past 7:00," I called to Kristen as I picked up the phone. I heard her scramble up off the couch. 

"Hello," I answered. "Oh, Hi, Lyle... Yeah, I'm just fine. How have you been, it's been awhile.... Yup, she's right here, we've been hard at it since about 4:30, just kinda lost track of the time. Kristen is a really bright girl. We were just getting ready to chow down when the phone rang."

I looked up to see Kristen standing in front of me in my big blue robe. "Say, Lyle, it's getting kinda late and I would like to wait for Lynn to get home before we eat. What say Kristen spends the night here? I can get her back sometime in the morning.... OK? Great! Yeah OK, just a sec, I'll put her on." I handed the phone to Kristen. 

As she took the receiver, I gently took her by the shoulders and turned her to face away from me. "Hi, Mom," she said as I reached around her waist and untied the belt to the heavy terry cloth robe. She didn't struggle as I pulled it back over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. "Yeah, I'm just fine," she said with a little shiver. "Uh..huh.." she said. "Well, yeah, but..." As she went on, I dropped to my knees behind her firm round little butt. 

She gave an almost imperceptible squeak as I pushed my hand between her firm thighs and cupped her sex from behind. "Yeah, he is a really good teacher..." I heard her say as I let one finger stray in between her soft full vulva. She was still wet down there from our last bout of sex. 

"Uh..huh.. Uugghh... Huh?... Oh nothing," she said into the phone. She looked around at me with a mild panicky look in her eye as I stood up close behind her. I just gave her a big smile as I pressed my now hard cock against her firm ass cheeks and rolled my hips. 

"Noo," she grunted under her breath as she tried to move away from me. I brought one hand up and around her waist to her soft round tummy to prevent her escape. 

"No, Mom, really.... I won't..." the nervous young teen went on with a slight tremor in her voice. She again turned to me, pleading with her pretty blue eyes as I began to rub the head of my throbbing cock between her firm ass cheeks and up and down in her hot moist slit. She almost forgot about her mother on the other end of the line. 

"Huh? ... What?" ... she said. "Yes, mother, I understand that, but..." I positioned the tip of my dick outside the entrance to her tight birth canal and slowly pushed into her. "Oh God," she groaned. "Oh nothing, Mom... sorry... Ugghhh!!! What? ... Oh I just stubbed my tow, I'm on a walk around phone.... yeah, I'm OK, I think." 

God almighty this young girl was tight. I pushed about four inches of cock into her quivering pussy, feeling her firm young muscles move inside her. I pulled back out so that only the blood engorged tip of my nine-inch cock remained in her and slowly gave her two or three shallow pumps coating the head of my cock with her juice. 

She again turned her head to look back over her shoulder at me. As she did, I reached out with my free hand and placed it against her soft cheek preventing her from looking away. A look of deep embarrassment and pleading graced her lovely face. I gave her another big smile and watched her eyes intently as I shoved all nine inches deep into her tight warm love canal. 

Her eyes went wide and staring as she felt the tip of my dick push into the deepest part of her young belly. "Ooohhhhhhhh," she gasped as she dropped the phone receiver to the carpet. I pulled back out. As she bent down to pick up the phone, I rammed into her hard. "Uuuuggghhhhh," came her deep guttural grunt as she reached out her other hand to steady herself against the small telephone stand in the hall. "Yeah, Mom," said the young girl struggling to keep her voice even as I began to pick up a rhythm "Sorry," she panted, "I dropped the phone, I'm such a klutz this evening... Ohhh.. Uugghh... What? Oh it's nothing, Mom. 

The girl's legs began to shake and she was breaking out in a light sweat as my throbbing cock pistoned in and out... in and out... in and out, forcing her tender young vaginal muscles to move out of the way with each stroke. I could feel her quivering inside. I moved my hand down from her little belly that by now was beginning to heave nicely and rhythmically to my thrusts to the top of her wet pussy slit. 

I sought out and found her erect little clitoris and began to rub it in a circular motion in time to my fucking. I dropped my hand away from her cheek and she turned her head away. 

"Mom.... Uugghh!!!... Listen, I gotta go," she grunted... Yeah, something's come up and I have to go... Ohhhhh!!!... No really, I'm fine... Agghh!!!... I'm fine Mom, I'll see you in the morning... What?... Mmmmm!!!... OK, Mom, I'll tell him..... Bye, Mom... OK.. Bye!" 

She practically dropped the phone again as I rammed her hard, spearing her hot young cunt and crushing the head of my fuck engine into her tender cervix. 

"Oh God!!" she wailed as I picked up the tempo of my fucking. She clutched the phone stand with both hands as I fucked her little brains out there in my front hall. I could smell the sweet musky scent of her young cunt as I fucked her into a lather. The air was filled with the sounds of wet pussy and passionate grunts and moans.

I now had her by her narrow waist with both hands and I pulled her back onto me with each stroke seeking to bore a hole in her womb. I felt her begin to shiver violently all over as the fervor of her cries and the rate of her panting increased dramatically. The young girl was getting close and so was I for that matter. I felt my balls begin to tighten. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back upright. With one hand I turned her face to me. 

"Look at me, baby," I panted. I kissed her and pushed my tongue into her sweet open mouth. She was gasping as I looked straight into her eyes. "Look at me now, baby and cum for me."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...." she moaned as her eyes closed. I felt the first wave of cum race up the shaft of my cock and explode into the young girl's quivering pussy. Kristen's blue eyes flew open as she felt it splash against her cervix and flow deep into her belly. Her eyes became blank and rolled back as I felt her young cunt muscles clamp down on my hard cock. I pushed all the way into her belly and held as she climaxed, her inner muscles vibrating and pulsing around me. 

"Aaaayyyyyeeeeeeeee," she squealed, as more and more of my cum. pumped into her womb. Again I pushed hard up into her young body raising her feet up off the floor as the last wave of jizz squirted inside her. I hugged her shivering body tightly for several minutes, then I let her back down to the floor. I felt warm fluid leak from her and run down my balls to drip on the hall carpet. 

Slowly I withdrew my still twitching cock from her vaginal canal and let go of her waist. She fell forward and once more grabbed the phone stand her knees shaking. I knelt behind her and gently kissed her firm sweaty ass cheeks smelling the musky smell of our combined fluids steaming from between her legs. I rubbed a hand up between her thighs and cupped her firmly. 

"What a fine pussy you have, my dear," I said. "I am so happy to know it is mine." 

She stared around and down at me with a weak resigned look on her sweet face. 

"By the way," I said grinning, "what did your mother have to say?" 

Kristen glared back at me. "She said to ask you to take good care of me," she replied quietly as she turned her face away and hung her head between her shoulders. She squirmed a little but otherwise did not move as I pushed my thumb into her freshly fucked young cunt. 

"Mmmmm, you're so warm and wet in there, baby, so soft and warm and wet." I moved my thumb slowly in and out. "Do you like it when I shove my big cock in there? Do you, baby? Yeah, I know you do. Rick just doesn't know what he's been missing. Remember old Rick, honey?"

She turned to look at me and at first I could see a small tear in the corner of one eye. Suddenly I saw anger flare in those startlingly blue eyes. "Some day, Rick will find out about this," she said in a slightly menacing tone of voice. I kept moving my thumb in and out... in and out... in and out as I smiled up at my haughty young captive. "And when he does, your really going to get it!" she said. 

I slipped my thumb out of her dripping pussy and wiped my hand up and down her thigh. Then I stood pulling her up and turning her to face me. I reached down and again cupped her pussy. I pushed one finger in between her warm wet vulva and began to rub her. 

She immediately dropped her gaze. "Look at me, Kristen. Remember, I always want you to look at me when I touch you." 

Her eyes came slowly up to meet mine. They were beginning to brim with tears. I placed my other hand over one of her perfect firm little breasts and kneaded gently. 

"You're right, you know... some day Rick might just find out about our little arrangement and when and if he does, I'll deal with it, but until that happens, this little pussy," I pushed my finger up into her. She groaned and a tear ran down one cheek. "is mine along with the rest of your lovely young body to do with as I please. Get used to it, Kristen, you belong to me now!"


	8. Kristen - Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Kristen looked dejectedly down at my hand between her thighs and then back up at me. I could still see the belligerence in her expression. "Would you please take your hand away," she said. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Even after an intense fucking while she talked to her own mother on the telephone, she still was filled with haughty pride. I continued to rub her full warm pussy for another minute as I simply stared at her. 

Finally, I took my hand away. "OK, Kristen, you may go to the bathroom now, but I am coming along to help." 

"WHAT?!" she almost shouted in disbelief.

"You heard me, now get going, Lynn will be home soon and we both need to get cleaned up for her. We have a long night ahead of us." 

The young teen looked at me icily once more and then turned on her heal and started back down the hall to the living room. She went straight to the bathroom and walked through the open door. I was right behind her when she quickly tried to shut the door in front of me. I just grabbed the door, pushed it open and shoved her through. I took her by the hair and marched her over to the toilet. 

"Owwwww," she whined, bringing her hands up to mine. "Your hurting...." 

I released her hair and spun her around. "Sit down and pee," I commanded. With a tremendously embarrassed look, the teenager squatted on the toilet, her knees drawn tightly together. She looked up at me with nervous eyes. I hoped that this further dose of humiliation would bring the strong willed young girl into line, but I had my doubts. 

"Well?" I prompted staring hard at her.

She squirmed on the toilet seat and said, "I can't do it with you watching me." 

"Try harder," I said, and spread those legs, I want to see." 

She separated her legs a couple of inches and shivered. I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her knees. She tried to resist, but I spread her thighs wide apart. I looked closely at her pretty pussy suspended over the water in the porcelain bowl. I saw a drop of my cum drip from her and land in the water, "plink". I looked back up at the blushing young girl and said, "Push!" 

"Ohhhh..." she whined. 

I saw her flat tummy bulge as she flexed her muscles. Nothing. "I just can't," she moaned pitifully. 

"Young lady, you had better start pissing right now or I am going to pull you off that toilet and fuck you until you do. Do I make myself clear?" 

Kristen just stared at me in shock and said nothing. She looked down between her spread thighs, my hands still on her knees, and bore down. Again I saw her tummy flex. 

Finally a little trickle started, then the flow picked up. Quickly I reached between her thighs and cupped her pussy. Immediately she clenched, cut off the flow of her urine and clamped her firm thighs closed on my hand. I looked up at her. She was flushed bright red. 

"Open your legs, Kristen," I told her. 

"But..." she started.

"I said spread those legs." I pinched one of her tender labia.

"Owwww!" she cried as her legs opened wide for me. 

"That's better," I said as I rubbed her gently. Her eyes met mine with a look of utter disbelief and then she looked away. "Look at me, Kristen and finish what you started," I said nodding at the toilet.

"But your hand," she whined. Still looking away. 

"Look at me, Kristen," I said squeezing her plump wet pussy. Slowly she looked up and locked eyes with me. I smiled at her seeing the frustration and humiliation I was looking for in her blue eyes. 

"Now go ahead and finish peeing," I said staring at the embarrassed girl. "Pay no attention to my hand if that will help, I don't care, just do it now," I said in a more commanding tone. 

I saw the concentration in her gaze as she bore down once more. I moved a finger into her warm wet slit still slick with cum and rubbed her gently. I could feel her little piss hole kind of bulge outward just above her vagina as she pushed. She began to tremble with the effort and humiliation. "That's it, baby," I said rubbing her. "Push, baby. That's right." 

Finally I felt her warm urine on my hand once more. She let out a long sigh as her tummy relaxed. I cupped my hand and let it fill with her hot urine. She had lowered her eyes in her relief. 

"Look at me, baby," I said as I rubbed a handful of her urine up onto her full pussy. "Oh god," she groaned, a look of disgust on her pretty face. She must have really had to go because her flow never abated as I rubbed more of her piss into her hot cunt. I dipped one finger up into her sticky vagina and then out and back to rub over her flowing piss hole. 

"Oh no, please," she whimpered as I allowed my cupped hand to fill once more. As I rubbed this last handful of urine all over her young pussy, I moved one finger back down her slit past her vaginal opening and then pushed it up into her tight ass hole. I held my hand tightly against her full pussy allowing the last of her piss to run down against her and dribble through my fingers. I held my hand there for a while after she had finished as I slowly fucked my finger in and out of her tight little ass.

I looked her in the eye and said, "How do you like that, baby? Does it feel good to pee while I finger that tight little ass hole of yours? Do you like it when I rub your piss into your hot cunt?"

She just stared.

"Well, baby, do you?" I asked again.

"No," she said meekly.

I continued to finger fuck her. "You don't? Good! that's good," I said smiling up at the distressed teen. "Because if you're good, I won't have to come up with little games like this to punish you, although I kind of enjoyed it myself."

I slowly and evenly fucked her ass as I stared at her. "Don't look down, honey. I want you to tell me you are sorry for acting the way you did earlier." The look Kristen gave me could have stopped a bus.

"Now, now," I said pushing my finger deeper into her.

"Ohhhh... owww!" she moaned as she tried to shift her butt on the seat.

"Don't say something you will regret, baby. Just tell me you're sorry, and I'll stop."

"OK," she said acidly. "I'm sorry!!"

"That didn't sound too sincere, Kristen. Why don't you give me a little kiss to prove to me that you mean it." I could feel the electricity of her frustration as she battled to control her anger. "Kiss me, Kristen. Let me know you're sorry for being a bad girl." 

I didn't move a muscle except for my constantly fucking finger in her ass. I wanted to make her lean to me. Slowly the young teen leaned forward on the toilet seat. I watched her fiery blue eyes as she pressed her sweet lips to mine and gave me a quick little kiss. 

"Now tell me you're sorry," I told her.

"I'm sorry for being bad," she murmured much more humbly this time.

"Good, that's good, baby. I'm satisfied that you mean it. Thank you. Your apology is accepted."

Slowly I removed my finger from her tight anus and stood up. She slumped down putting her elbows on her knees. "I'll leave you now, honey. You go ahead and finish up and take a shower. When you're finished, I'll take one." I turned and walked out of the bathroom.

I gave the young woman about ten minutes before I went back into the bathroom. She was still in the shower as I had hoped. I crossed the room to the shower, opened the door and stepped into the steamy cubicle with the startled young teenager. 

"What?!" she said fearing the worst. She backed to the other side of the stall. 

"Nothing," I said. "I just thought I'd join you. Want me to wash your back?" 

"Um, well... OK, I guess," she replied pensively.

I took the washcloth from her and laid it over my shoulder. "Turn around," I said gently. I took her long wet hair in both hands and carefully laid it around her right shoulder. I then soaped up the washcloth and began to gently scrub her shoulders, her narrow back and waist. She reached out and placed her palms flat on the wall of the shower enclosure to steady herself. 

When I had her pretty well lathered up, I dropped the rag and used my hands to massage her shoulders, working out the knots of fear and anger. I worked my way down the center of her back using my thumbs to kneed the firm muscles beneath her flawlessly smooth skin. As I rubbed her I had to admire her lovely trim figure; narrow waist slim hips and shoulders.

She was truly a lovely young girl. I felt pretty lucky to be showering with her. I could feel her muscles relax under my soothing touch. I think she was about ready to purr. I stopped and taking her by the shoulders, I turned her back around to face me. "You see," I said, "I can be nice."

"Yeah, I guess so, maybe," she said looking down at her feet. She was not all that comfortable having a strange man in her shower, I suppose. Especially one who at any moment was capable of making her do things she had only read about or dreamed of. I didn't respond, but rather bent down, picked up the washcloth and proceeded to scrub myself down. Kristen just stood there since I was blocking the exit to the shower.

"Want to wash my cock for me?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"No, not especially," she replied flatly.

"Well, OK then, maybe some other time. We need to hurry anyway, Lynn will be home soon and the three of us have a busy night ahead."

"What do you mean by that," the young girl asked, apprehension very apparent in her voice.

"I mean the evening is young! You and Lynn and I are going to play all night. You'll probably be pretty tired by morning since you, my dear, are going to be the center of attention; the very place I have noticed you love to be when you are around other people." I smiled at the semi-distressed expression that graced her lovely face. "You all done in here?" I asked brightly.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Great, let's get outta here then. You hungry?"

"Kinda," she said.

"OK, let's get dried off and then I'll whip dinner together. A young girl like you needs a good meal to keep her strength up," I said as I winked at her. I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Kristen followed a second or two later. I grabbed a big fluffy towel off the rack and tossed it to her. I dried myself off with another towel and then said, "I guess you know where everything is? Blow dryer is in the top left hand drawer. You'll find a new tooth brush in the bottom right. Get yourself ready and I'll be in the kitchen." 

"Where's my robe?" she asked, momentarily forgetting one of my "house rules" for her.

"Remember, Kristen, I told you that you are to be naked at all times when you are under this roof," I said rather sternly. "I will expect you to remember and follow the rules while you are a guest in my house." I turned and left the young girl standing there staring.

Lynn came home about ten minutes later. 

"Hello," she called as she let herself in the door. 

"Hi," I shouted from the kitchen. "I'm in here." 

My lovely friend Lynn walked into the kitchen and came over and gave me a big hug. Lynn and I didn't actually live together formally, but we did spend a lot of time together. There was no possessiveness on either side. We both had other friends. It was a good arrangement. 

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starved," she said. "What a day! I'm sure glad it's Friday. I don't think I could take one more hour in that office without killing someone."

"Well you're home now and you can relax. I have a fun evening in store for us." I told her. 

"Did our 'guest' arrive this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah, she's here alright. I've been keeping her entertained." I winked. "Kristen," I shouted! "Come in here and say hello to Lynn. She's been dying to see you again."

There was no reply, but a few minutes later, the naked young girl appeared shyly peeking around the jam of the kitchen door. "Come on in, Kristen. Don't be bashful. After all Lynn knows you pretty well already," I said chuckling.

Slowly she stepped through the door and into the kitchen. Her face was blazing red with embarrassment. I'll tell you... if you don't have a naked sixteen-year-old girl yet to decorate your house, I suggest you go right out and get one! She was magnificent. Her hair was clean and combed and hanging loose down her back. Her eyes sparkled with just a hint of worry. Her trim young body was clean and shining white. Her perking young breasts were standing out proud topped with those lovely little strawberry nipples. Her blonde "Mohawk" was positively enticing. 

"Oh my," said Lynn! "Hello, Kristen. You sure look pretty tonight!"

"Doesn't she," I said. "Why I think she looks good enough to eat," I laid the serving spoon I was using on the edge of the sink. I dried my hands with a dishtowel and walked over to the blushing young girl. Without a word, I knelt in front of her and pushed my face into her soft sweet-smelling pussy. 

She gasped and started to back away. I steered her by her hips and crawled along on my knees. Soon her ass came to rest against a kitchen cabinet. As she pressed back against the counter, I spread her thighs just a bit with my hands and after taking a long deep draft of her sweet young scent, I pushed my tongue in between her puffy vulva and began to lick her clitoral area, my nose nestled into her narrow curly bush. 

Again she gave a deep gasp. I looked up at her from below her flat tummy. At first she was staring down at me in disbelief, but she quickly looked away. She was mortified. I purposely made lots of loud sucking noises as I licked the trembling young teenager. Finally, I drew back and smacked my lips. 

"Mmmm...Mm, Kristen. You do taste sweet tonight! But perhaps I had better save you for dessert. I have a meal to prepare. A tear swelled in one blue eye as she stood trembling in anger and humiliation. She started for the door.

"Wait a minute, young lady," I said. "I want you to stay right here with us. I, for one, like to look at you." 

She stopped and turned back to face Lynn and me. She said nothing, just stood staring intently at her feet. I almost felt sorry for the young woman, but she needed the conditioning so I shrugged it off.

We ate a fairly leisurely meal. I had made a wicked chicken casserole, which I served with a somewhat sweet white wine. I don't normally like the sweeter wines, but tonight I needed the taste to mask the approximately 20 mg. of Dexedrine elixir I had placed in Kristen's glass. It was going to be a long night for her and I was sure the young girl would need the boost.

As we ate, I said to Lynn. "Kristen's had a lot of new experiences since you last saw her." A look of horror flashed across the teen's pretty face.

"I have taught her several new ways to make me happy," I went on. "She's also no longer a virgin, are you, Kristen?"

She glared hotly at me.

"I just kinda broke her in for her boyfriend, Rick, who doesn't seem to know what he's got here. She's been well fucked twice now. Once yesterday and once about an hour ago. It takes her awhile still to warm up to the occasion, but once she does, she's a hot little number and she cums like a freight train," I said smiling at the furious young girl. 

"She has also re-acquired her long forgotten talent for cock sucking. She is still pretty good, but slightly out of practice," I said to Lynn. All the while I looked directly at Kristen. I could feel her malevolence toward me. 'Good,' I thought. 'We'll have that all fucked out of her by morning.'

"I thought you had that 'freshly fucked' look about you when you walked in, Kristen," Lynn said, joining the game. "Doesn't he have a nice big cock?" she said nodding my way. Don't you just love the feel of it banging away deep in your belly, I know I do!" 

Kristen didn't answer, she just sat staring down at her unfinished dinner. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"You two have ruined my appetite," she snapped.

"Well, OK, but there's more if you are hungry later. That is if you're not too full from dessert." I winked at Lynn.

"Kristen, you may be excused from the table now. Go out into the living room and find a good CD you like and put it on. Nothing too heavy, OK?"

"Alright," she answered as she got up to leave.

"Lynn and I will be along as soon as we clean up the dishes." She didn't answer, but I had time to admire her young naked form from behind as she left the kitchen. 'What a nice little ass,' I thought. 'I'll bet it's tighter than hell!'


	9. Kristen - Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Lynn and I squared away the kitchen and washed the dishes as we discussed our plans for the evening. When we were finished, Lynn went to the living room while I made a quick stop at my secret equipment room to set up the cameras and recorders. 

I looked out through the big one way mirror to see young Kristen sitting naked on the couch, with my girl friend standing in front of her. I flipped on a monitor speaker as Kristen began to say something to Lynn. "Please don't make me do these things tonight," she pleaded. "If you'll just let me go, I'll get Rick to help and we'll pay you whatever you want."

"Jesus," I thought, "Only sixteen and already into bribery." I watched as I saw Lynn smile sympathetically down at the young girl on the sofa. She reached down and took the naked teenager by the hands and pulled her up so that she was standing in front of her. 

Kristen smiled sweetly thinking that Lynn was going to help her to escape. Without warning, Lynn put her arms around Kristen and stepped into her. As she hugged the startled young girl, Lynn tipped her head to the side slightly and planted a big open mouth kiss on Kristen's unsuspecting lips. 

Kristen began to struggle immediately but Lynn was the stronger of the two. She held the struggling girl tightly and kissed her hard. When she finally released her, Kristen sat heavily on the couch, flushed and shaking. "That's my Lynn," I thought smiling as I locked the door to my room behind me and strolled into the living room. 

"Hi ladies," I said as I walked into the room. "Well, why don't we get started. Time's a waistin'!" I smiled. "Kristen," I said addressing the shaken young woman. She looked my way. "Do you ever masturbate?" 

She flushed a deeper shade of red. "Uh..huh," I said. "Judging by the blush on your pretty face, I'd say the answer is 'yes'. That's good," I said. "It's a healthy thing for a young girl to do." 

Kristen looked away quickly. 

"Why don't you show Lynn and me how you masturbate at home in your room. Show us how you rub your pretty pussy. Make yourself all wet for me, OK?"

You could practically feel the heat radiate off the blushing teenager. "Go ahead, baby, play with your pretty pussy while Lynn and I get undressed." 

Finally Kristen was able to speak. "Please don't make me do this," she whined. "I want to go home...." She sobbed once. 

"This is your home for tonight, honey, and Lynn and I are your friends so go ahead and show us how nice and wet you can make yourself." 

"Oh pleeessseee," she pleaded.

"Start rubbing your pussy, NOW, Kristen," I commanded.

With a distressed look on her pretty face she slowly moved one small hand down to cup herself. "That's right, now show me how you rub your pussy at home." I coaxed. Reluctantly the young girl began to gently rub her magnificent little pussy. 

"Spread your legs more so we can see how wet you're getting, baby," I said. 

Slowly her legs separated wider. I could just get a glimpse of her soft pink labia as her little hand rubbed up and down between her firm thighs. 

"That's nice," I said. "You keep doing that while Lynn and I get undressed and then perhaps we'll join you." 

Kristen looked away totally embarrassed. Lynn and I quickly removed our clothes as we watched Kristen masturbate. Once we were both naked, we went over to the young girl on the couch and knelt in front of her, one of us at each of Kristen's knees. The teen closed her legs together in embarrassment. 

"Open your legs, baby," I said as I gently took her by the knees and helped to spread her thighs. "That's right, Lynnie and I want to get a good look at your pretty pussy. Doesn't Kristen have a pretty pussy, Lynn?"

"She sure does," she answered in a lusty tone. "I remember how good she tastes too," she went on. 

"Mmmm. I know," I said. "I ate her sweet pussy earlier this evening." 

Kristen was blushing hotly as she sought to look away from the two of us. "Keep rubbing yourself down there," I coaxed the young girl. "Don't stop. Make yourself all nice and wet, baby." 

Her hand kept rubbing. 

"Look at us, Kristen, we want to see your pretty face while you masturbate for us." She turned back to face us but her eyes were still downcast in shame. I could see her little labia beginning to glisten with the first hints of her sweet nectar. I could smell her sweet scent begin to rise from between her tender thighs. 

"I'd say our little friend is beginning to warm up, Lynnie." I smiled over at my girl friend who was intently watching Kristen's pussy. "Let me just check," I said as I moved my hand from Kristen's knee to her warm inner thigh. She stiffened and inhaled a quick breath. "It's OK, baby. I just want to see how wet you are." I looked at her pretty face. Her expressions changing rapidly mirroring the sensory inputs coming from between her legs.

I gently moved my hand up her soft warm thigh. I could feel her warm female moisture on the back of my hand as I got close to her pussy. "Move your hand, baby. Let me feel your pussy," I said gently. Kristen moved her hand reluctantly and allowed me to put three fingertips in between her puffy vulva and gently caress her soft moist labia. She gasped as I first touched her. "Mmmm... That's nice, Kristen. You are getting nice and wet." 

I gently wiggled my fingertips in between her inner lips and slowly moved them up and down in her sticky little slit. I gently massaged around the hood of her little clit with my index finger. With my middle finger I played at the entrance to her tight vagina and with my ring finger I pushed lightly at her rubbery little anus. 

"Uuugghh," she groaned as ever so slowly I worked her tender young cunt into a lather. I wiggled my index finger against her little clit and dipped my middle finger just inside her vaginal opening. I continued to press lightly against her rubbery little anus as well. I could feel her getting hotter and hotter from my manipulations. After a minute or two, I entered her with my middle finger. 

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned as her head went back. 

"Yeah, baby," I cooed. "Doesn't that feel nice?" As she looked back down at me I could see her blue eyes begin to cloud with passion. I pushed my finger as deep into her as I could and then pulled it out coated with her warm sticky juice. I popped it in my mouth and sucked on it while she watched.

"Mmmm," I said. "This is my dessert." I pushed my finger back into the tight teenager. I moved it slowly inside her for awhile getting it well coated with juice again and then pulling it slowly out of her, I said, "I don't want you to feel left out, Kristen. I want you to taste your sweet pussy off my finger. Will you do that now for me?" I held my sticky finger up in front of her.

"Do I have too?" she whined.

"Yes, baby you have to. Now go ahead while it's still nice and fresh. Open your mouth." Slowly her lips parted and I pushed my finger into her warm wet mouth. "Close your lips around my finger now and suck it clean," I ordered.

She made a horrible face as I felt her warm tongue and lips move against my finger. As she sucked, I wiggled my finger in her mouth. 

"Isn't that nice," I said as I withdrew my finger from her warm mouth. Want some more?"

"No thank you," she said shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, sure you do," I said as I pushed my finger deep into her hot little pussy once more. She grunted and her head went back again. I moved my finger in and out of her slowly several times as I rubbed her hardening clit with my thumb. Her hips were beginning to move. "Here you go, baby. Second helping is all ready." 

I pulled out of her. This time my finger was coated all the way to my knuckles as was the back of my hand. Her juices were almost dripping off my hand. She was one wet little girl. She opened her mouth without prompting as I held my dripping digit up to her. I shoved it way back into her warm mouth this time. She almost gagged before closing her lips around my finger. 

"That's it, baby suck my finger clean." I moved it in her mouth as she sucked gently, her eyes wide and staring at me. "Now I want you to lick all of your pussy juice off my hand for me," I instructed. 

Slowly her little pink tongue went to work on the back of my hand. I moved it around so she could reach every last drop. "OK, Kristen that's a real good girl," I said smiling up at her. "Now it's Lynnie's turn. You want to taste some of this don't you Lynn?"

"You bet," she said enthusiastically. "But I don't want it off your finger. I want to go right to the source." 

Without another word, she slipped over between Kristen's spread legs leaned down between her thighs and placed her mouth over her wet pussy. 

"Oh god... Don't!" the young girl moaned as she grabbed Lynn by the hair and tried to pull her sucking mouth off her pussy. I stood up quickly and took Kristen by the wrists. 

"Let go of her hair, Kristen," I said sternly. 

"But... oh nooooo," she panted as Lynn's tongue found it's mark. I saw the young teen's firm tummy heave. She released her grip on Lynn's hair and looked up at me in mild distress. Her eyes searching mine. I smiled down at her and said, "Why don't we lay you back so you can relax and enjoy this." She gave another soft moan as Lynn continued to lick and suck her down there. Her little fists opened and closed in my grasp. 

Lynn must have been listening, because she came up from between Kristen's quivering thighs and lifting her by the knees, helped me to swing her around on the wide couch. I laid the young girl back as Lynn spread her legs wide. She placed one of Kristen's calves up over the back of the sofa and bought her other knee up and then let her leg fall to the side. She immediately returned her mouth to Kristen's hot little pussy. 

Kristen's hips came off the couch a little as she arched her back. "Ohhhh," she whimpered softly, shutting her eyes. 

"That's right, baby." I cooed leaning close to her ear. "Let Lynnie eat your sweet little cunt. Doesn't her tongue feel good?" 

I reached down and began to squeeze one of her perfect breasts, rubbing my fingers over her tight nipple. Again the young woman's back arched as I looked down over her heaving belly to see Lynn's cheek muscles working furiously as she drove her tongue in and out of Kristen's tasty vagina. The young girl was getting pretty worked up by this time. Her blonde head was rolling from side to side and she was panting heavily. I placed one hand to her soft cheek to stop her head from rolling and then leaned down and pressed my tongue into her partially opened mouth. She tasted as sweet as ever as I played tag with her little tongue. 

I thrilled as she unexpectedly began to kiss me hungrily. Her big blue eyes were tightly closed and her hips were humping up and down to Lynn's licking. I kept my mouth open and let her little tongue entered at will. I felt it dance over my teeth and then into my mouth as I sucked it gently. I pulled reluctantly away from Kristen's sweet mouth, knelt closer to her on the couch and pressed the head of my stiff prick to her slightly parted lips. 

"Suck my cock, baby," I prompted. "Suck my cock like you did awhile ago."

The teen's big blue eyes opened just a bit and to my great joy, so did her lovely mouth. Her eyes grew wider as I pushed my cock deep into her warm wet mouth. 

"Oh yes," I moaned as I felt her little tongue move around on the bottom of my cock shaft. I looked down to see Lynn's big shining green eyes flashing as she looked at me over Kristen's heaving pubic mound, her nose buried in soft blonde hair. Lynn shook her head from side to side several times very quickly with her mouth pressed hard to Kristen's little pussy. This drove Kristen crazy! 

"Mmmmmmppphhh!!!" she groaned around the shaft of my cock as her hips leapt up off the couch. I began to slowly pump my cock in and out of the teenager's tight hot mouth as Lynn continued her work on the other end. Kristen suddenly began to pant rhythmically as I noticed that Lynn was now dog lapping the young woman's sizzling hot cunt. Loud slurping noises filled the room and the strong scent of hot female permeated the air. I matched Lynn's rhythm with my cock and soon we were playing the young girl like a finely tuned instrument. I could feel my muscles begin to tighten. 

The first signs for me. I didn't want to cum in her mouth this time so I said to Lynn, "Let's switch ends!" I slowly pulled my cock from Kristen's warm mouth as her head immediately began to roll to Lynn's sucking, her blue eyes closed tightly. I moved to the other end of the couch and began to rub Kristen's hard little clit at the same rhythm as Lynn licked.

I don't think Kristen even noticed as Lynn slowly got up and I took her place between the young girls widely spread thighs. I ran my fingers slowly up and down in her sopping wet pussy. I could see her juices running out of her vagina and down over her little ass hole. I bent down and licked her tasty little pussy a few times sucking up some of that tasty nectar. Kristen was almost comatose with passion. She was moaning loudly now with each lick. 

I barely broke stride as I took one last long lick and then placed the head of my cock at her entrance and pushed all nine inches into her in one fluid motion. 

"Ohhhhhhhh..." she moaned. God she was great! Her resilient teenage pussy had barely been stretched from my last two "visits". She felt just like she did the very first time. As I entered her, I leaned forward over her and dropped to my hands looking down into her wide staring eyes. 

Kristen instinctively brought her knees up on either side of my thighs and arched her back. I looked down and saw her flat little tummy bulge out as her muscles reacted to my deep penetration. As I began my long slow strokes, her hands came up to my elbows and she held on tightly. Her eyes closed and she rolled her head back forcing her chest up high. 

As I picked up my pace, she fell back and began to pant, "Uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh... uhh...uhh..." her head rolling from side to side. I felt her firm vaginal muscles clamp and release on my pistoning shaft as I pulled it all the way out to the head and then back deep into her causing spasms to spread through her belly with each stroke. Kristen's young body was by now on "auto-pilot." 

All fear and reason had left her. She was fucking me back with total abandon. "That's it, baby. Fuck me, baby. Fuck my hard cock. Fuck me hard, baby," I gasped down at her as I humped her. She must have heard me because her eyes opened. They were hazy with lust and the "Inward Stare".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." she moaned as my cock fucked in and out of her quivering love canal. I had all but forgotten poor Lynn. I almost didn't notice her tap me on the shoulder. I was so into fucking the hot young teenager beneath me. "Remember me," she said smiling.

"Oh, sorry," I grunted. "Hop aboard!" I pushed myself up and back on my haunches. I grabbed Kristen's tight little butt and lifted as I slid her back onto me, her butt up off the couch, her firm thighs laying over mine and her back arched. I took her by her narrow waist and began to fuck her in short quick strokes. Lynn climbed up on the couch and lowered herself down over Kristen's face. Kristen struggled weakly at first. 

Then I felt her pussy clench once as Lynn's sweet cunt landed on her mouth. I never slowed my fucking, and soon the young girl was again a slave to her juices. What a wonderful sight it was to see Lynn's narrow waist and wide hips grinding sexily on Kristen's face. The teen's chin was just visible between Lynn's ass cheeks. I reached out and began to squeeze and pinch Kristen's firm young tits as I pushed in deep and ground my stiff cock around in her belly. 

"Uuugghhh," she grunted as she felt my dick head mash against the back of her vaginal canal. Her tummy again bulged in response to my deep probing cock. Soon Lynn lifted her weight off Kristen and held her pussy up so that the force of my thrusts moved Kristen's mouth against her. When I saw this I began to hammer harder into Kristen's tight pussy. This caused Kristen's head to really bounce up and down. I saw Lynn's back arch as she let out a long guttural groan.

I was driving both girls crazy. I felt it was only a matter of minutes before there was going to be a real cum fest right there on my couch. Kristen's little cunt was beginning to contract and release rhythmically and she was virtually spurting juice out all over my balls and thighs. Lynn's shoulders and head were thrown back and her back was arched, her long dark hair spilling down to her waist and I could feel my balls really start to throb. 

Kristen went off first. Her little ass bucked up high, almost popping my cock out of her as she shook violently inside and out. "Mmmmo... uuuggghhh!!!" she grunted into Lynn's cunt as she came. Her tight quaking pussy muscles sent me off next. I felt the "giant sneeze" form in my groin. 

"God damn girl!" I shouted as I began to hose down Kristen's cervix with jet after jet of hot sticky cum. As Kristen's young body arched again and she continued to shake, Lynn suddenly screamed and clamped her ass down on Kristen's face. I could see her pussy juices flow down the young teen's cheeks and chin as Lynn lustily ground her firm ass on Kristen's mouth. She too started shaking all over. The air in my apartment had taken on a distinct musky odor as the three of us pumped bodily fluids into each other. 

Lynn was the first to crawl from the pile of bodies. She moved to the end of the couch and lay snoozing peacefully. I fell forward onto Kristen began kissing her deeply, her warm arms around my neck and back, my flaccid cock still in her tender belly. She groaned softly as I pulled out of her. "That was fantastic," I said smiling down at her. 

"Yeah, she said." I received my first warm return smile from her.

We all rallied after a while. Kristen was first up. The combination of her young age and the stimulant I had given her, I suppose. "What's next?" Lynn asked.

"Well," I said looking over at Kristen on the couch. "It seems our little friend is a bit more willing to play. Is that right, Kristen?"

"I guess so," she said demurely. She was beginning to come back down to earth. I was sitting on an ottoman across from her. 

"Come over here for a second, Kristen."

She didn't argue but rather got to her feet and walked over slowly. She did have a worried look on her face, obviously wondering what I had in mind. As she stopped before me I leaned forward and placed my hand between her thighs cupping her warm moist pussy. She flinched away ever so slightly as I pushed a finger into her wet slit. 

"Spread your legs a little," I told her.

As she did, I moved my hand further back between her firm legs. I slowly moved my hand back and forth running my finger from one end of her female slit to the other squeezing her softly as I rubbed. "Mmmm," I said. "The girl is still sopping wet down here... and so hot." 

Kristen looked down at my hand between her legs first and then up at me with a quizzical look. "What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"I just want to touch you, baby," I replied watching her expression carefully. "I just like to touch your pussy. It feels so warm and soft and wet." 

She blushed hotly. 

"You know what might be nice?" I said to her. "It might be nice if you were to shave for me like Lynn. There is nothing nicer than the feel of a smooth hairless pussy against my tongue. You should know, you've been eating Lynn's pussy too." 

Kristen looked really worried, but I continued before she could speak. "Don't get me wrong, I think your little "Mohawk" is as cute as it can be, but I just like a change every now and then." I smiled up at her as I continued to gently stroke her. I could feel the remnants of the mixture of my cum and her juices and maybe some of Lynn's saliva between the teen's warm thighs. I rubbed the combination of juices around on her pussy lips and inner thighs, dipping my finger into her from time to time for more. 

"What do you think of that idea, Kristen?"

"I just can't," she said in a small voice. "I have to go to gym class at school. When I change for practice, people will see!" she whined. 

"That's OK," I said still rubbing. "You have a lovely little pussy and you should show it off."

"Please," she pleaded. "I'll do anything you want, just please don't make me shave."

"No, baby, I want to see your sweet pussy as bare as it was when you were eleven. Lynn, will you help Kristen get rid of all that pubic hair?"

"Sure will, Lynn said happily. Come on Kristen," she said as she rose and took the luscious teenage girl by the hand. I removed my hand from her warm pussy and patted her on the butt as Lynn led the shattered looking girl to the bathroom. "Clean her up a bit too, Lynn. I probably will want to taste her when she's ready." 

I sat and waited for about fifteen minutes. I was about to go see what was happening in the bathroom when the door opened. Lynn came out first. Slowly Kristen moved through the door. She was blushing hotly as she tried to cover herself with a hand. "Take your hand away and come here, Kristen."

As she removed her hand, my hard on returned with a vengeance. She walked slowly toward me. Her freshly shaved young pussy seemed to shine. Her full puffy vulva seemed to be even more pronounced without the covering of blonde curly hair. Kristen's inner labia were very thin so they did not protrude from between her outer lips at all. She was perfect. 

As she stood before me blushing, I got to my knees in front of her. This time she knew what to expect, because as I brought my mouth to her she spread her thighs slightly. I brought my hands up behind her firm round ass and pulled her sweet smooth pussy onto my hungry mouth. I pushed her ass cheeks together and then spread them wide apart as I pushed my tongue deep into her warm moist young pussy slit. She moaned out loud, and brought her small hands to my head to steady herself. 

After I got my initial taste, I licked her smooth vulva and just rubbed my mouth and nose around on her reveling in the feel of her soft smooth pussy against my lips. "I love your new look," I said to Kristen as I held her back at arms length to admire her. 

"Well," Lynn said suddenly, "It's been great, but I have to run."

"You're leaving?" I said.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have a dentist appointment at nine. Besides I thought I'd give you two love birds a night alone," she said smiling.

"OK," I said, "but you're coming over tomorrow I hope?"

"Sure, I'll be here, especially if Kristen is coming over."

"No, Kristen won't be coming back until after school on Monday, but you know you're welcome anytime."

Kristen just stood there saying nothing. 

"OK, then," Lynn said. "I'm outta here."

"Bye, bye," I said blowing her a kiss. Lynn left. I looked at my watch. Jesus, it was almost 11:30! Kristen was still pretty wired but I needed to get to bed. "Well, Kristen," I said, "It's past my bedtime. What say we turn in?"

"Do you have a guest room?" she asked, "or am I supposed to sleep out here?" 

"Oh, no, baby. You're sleeping with me now," I said smiling at the shocked young girl. 

"What?!" she said in an alarmed little voice.

"Oh yeah, honey, I want to fuck you before I go to sleep. And I want my cock to go soft in your warm hole, and I want to fuck you again first thing in the morning. I love to make love in the morning. It's one of my very most favorite things to do. I think you'll like it too."

She was speechless, as I put my arm around her warm shoulders and led her back to my bed. I fucked her twice again that night. The second time I had her on her side and entered her from behind. 

We fell asleep after a mammoth mutual orgasm, nestled together like spoons, my cock buried deep in her womb, her sweaty body against me, her warm hair spread over my face and pillow.

*

Saturday morning came way too early! I awoke to find Kristen still sleeping soundly beside me. I gently rolled over to look at her. She was so beautiful in her sleep. I secretly hoped that she would never leave and that neither Rick nor anyone else would ever lay a hand on her. She was stretched out on her back with her long blonde hair spread out around her head. I gently lifted the sheet and pulled it back. She stirred slightly but did not wake up. 

I just lay there for fifteen minutes or more drinking in the sight of her lovely firm young body. Her pretty little breasts rose and fell in time with her gentle breathing. Her luscious freshly shaved young pussy held my eye for a full five minutes. After a few more minutes I just couldn't resist. I started with the firm little breast nearest to me. 

I gently cupped it and squeezed gently. Her shoulders shifted in her sleep. Slowly I began to rub one of her little strawberry colored nipples. I could feel it begin to get hard under my loving attention. Once it was standing proud, I pinched it gently. Kristen gasped softly. I moved to her other breast and repeated the same process. Next I reached down and gently cupped her tender pussy. She again stirred and took a deep slow breath. 

I began to rub slowly and gently. Her hips moved slightly a few times, and she moaned softly once or twice. I squeezed her puffy vulva gently. She felt wonderful. After several minutes, the stimulation must have seeped into her dreams, because her blue eyes fluttered open. She looked over at me with a sleepy uncertain look as I gently rubbed her.

"Good morning," I said.

"Hi," she said. A tear formed in her eye as she turned away from me.

"What's wrong?" I murmured into her ear.

"You're always touching me," she said softly. "When are you going to leave me alone?" she asked still looking at the wall.

"Mmm, maybe some day, baby." I kissed her sweet neck. "Maybe some day. There's always the hope, though, that you'll begin to like my attentions," I said as I slipped a finger into her. "But right now, I need my wake up fuck."

She didn't resist as I pulled her legs apart and rolled on top of her. I worked the head of my stiffening cock up and down in her warm moist pussy. I put a hand to her cheek and turned her face to me as I slowly entered her.

Her eyes went wide as she felt me penetrate deep inside. I fucked her for over and hour bringing her through several climaxes of epic proportions. By the time I had finished with her, she was deep in a mindless state of lust and sexual fervor. She offered no feedback for about the first ten minutes, but after her second orgasm, she became a most willing partner.

I found myself wishing that I could keep the beautiful young woman in a constant state of arousal, because in that state, she gave back.

After a shower and breakfast, it was time to take Kristen home. As she walked into the living room, I said, "It sure looks strange to see you dressed." She shot me a sour look. "You will be back on Monday, right?"

"I suppose so," she said in a resigned tone. 

"Good, before you go there is one more thing." I held up the butt plug. 

"Ohhh nooooo, not that," she whined.

"Yup I said, it will remind you about our agreement."

"But that's two whole days," she said. "I know, but you can make it. When did you last use the toilet?" I asked. "Just now, but..."

"No problem then," I said cutting her off. "Come on in the bathroom." 

"Ohhhhhh...." she whined as I took her hand and led her into the bathroom. I walked her over to the vanity. Bend over, put your hands on the counter top and spread your legs a little." She looked at me pleadingly. "Do it, Kristen!"

She turned and assumed the position. I flipped her skirt up over her back and drew her little panties down to mid-thigh. "Now poke your little ass out, baby. Arch your back." She slowly complied. I picked up a tube of K/Y Jelly from the counter and lubed up the five inch rubber plug. 

She squeaked as the cold object touched her tight little anus. I watched her face in the mirror as I slowly pushed the plug up into her tight ass. "Uggghhhh," she grunted deeply, her blue eyes bulging. 

"That's nice," I said twisting the plug gently in her. "You have a nice tight little ass, baby and I know that this plug pokes you inside. It isn't quite the same as my cock, but it's the closest thing I have that's portable for you right now." 

Kristen's head dropped below her shoulders as I pushed the plug the rest of the way in. I placed my hand flat on the back of the wide rubber flange, pushed it up against her warm ass cheeks and rubbed it against her, moving the plug inside. She groaned again. I saw her little anal ring snap into the recessed groove. 

"There we go, honey," I said as I leaned down and kissed her on the hip. All done." I leaned down and pulled her panties up for her. She stood up slowly wincing a little as she smoothed her skirt down around her hips. "OK," I said. "Let's get you home. I am already looking forward to Monday," I said cheerily as I led the bow-legged young teenager out to my truck.


	10. Kristen - Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

By 6:00 PM Monday evening, Lynn and I were pretty sure that Kristen was not going to show. I telephoned her mother at 7:00. "Hi, Lyle, how are ya? -- Oh just fine thanks. -- Say is that sink I repaired still working OK? -- Great, great. Listen, the reason I called is that Kristen didn't show up for her tutoring session this afternoon and I was wondering if she's OK? -- Uh, huh, -- Uh, huh, -- I see... Well, OK tell her that if she changes her mind, I'll be available for her. --OK, Lyle. You too... Thanks, Lyle, Bye, bye."

"Shit," I said as I hung up the phone. 

"What?" asked Lynn from the couch.

"Kristen's mother said that she was up in her room and didn't want to talk to anyone. She also said that Kristen had mentioned yesterday afternoon that she didn't think she was going to continue with her tutoring. She said she was doing better in English Lit., and thought she could handle the load now."

"That's too bad," Lynn said sympathetically. So what're you going to do?" she asked.

"Damn," I mumbled. "I don't know. I suppose I could send copies of the first tape to her school and screw her over good, but, 'A', I really don't want to have to do that, and 'B', that will most certainly mark the end of our 'arrangement' with her. Maybe I'll just give her a few more days to worry and think about the consequences and see what happens."

"That sounds good to me," Lynn agreed.

**

Thursday afternoon rolled around without so much as a peep from Kristen. I was quite angry by then and had promised myself that I would deliver copies of the revealing video tape to Kristen's school library first thing Friday morning. The phone rang. 

"Hello," I answered. -- Oh, Hi, Lyle. -- Yup, just fine. -- How's Kristen? I kinda miss having her around... "Oh yeah, great, sure, Lyle, I'd be happy to... Sure, Lyle, I'll tell her. Thanks. See ya!"

"Yes!!!" I shouted out loud as I hung up the phone. Just then my friend, Lynn let herself in the front door. "Hey," I said beaming her a big smile. 

"Hi," Lynn said. "My, my, but you do look happy. What's up?"

"Kristen's mother just called and invited you and me to a surprise party and dinner tomorrow evening to celebrate Kristen's seventeenth birthday."

"Hmmmm," she mused, "That should be interesting. Who else is invited? Did she say?"

"Well, she mentioned Kristen's boyfriend, Rick Miller, and a select few of her school friends. Listen, Lynn, you gotta help me with this." The beginnings of a plan were forming in my mind. 

"No problem," Lynn replied. "Just let me know what you want me to do."

I spent the rest of the evening getting things ready for the big party.

**

As Lynn and I drove up to Lyle and Kristen's little house promptly at 7:00 PM, I noticed there were no cars at all in the drive. Lyle stuck her head out of the front door as we pulled up and yelled, "park around back in the trees." I waved and Lynn got out and went in while I parked. I let myself in the kitchen door to find Lynn and Lyle chatting.

"I see you two have gotten acquainted. Hi, Lyle. Good to see you," I said as I walked over and gave her a hug. "So, is anyone else here, and where's the birthday girl? I have a present for her." I held up the nicely wrapped little package. 

"A couple of Kristen's little friends are in the living room and Kristen is with Rick. He helped out by getting her out of the house for an hour or two so we could get ready. She should be home in about ten minutes," she said looking at her watch. "Why don't you two go in and say hello, while I finish in here."

"Do you need any help?" Lynn politely asked.

"No thanks, dear. You go on in and enjoy yourselves." 

Lynn and I went into the living room and introduced ourselves to Patty and Erica, two of Kristen's friends from her cheerleading squad. Both young ladies were lovely. We chatted for a minute when suddenly Lyle ran in and said, "Lights out and everybody hide. I see headlights coming down the road." 

We dimmed the lights in the living room and everyone hid behind the furniture. A few seconds later, the front door opened and in walked Kristen followed by a dark haired guy. Suddenly the lights came on and we all jumped up and hollered, "SURPRISE!!!" 

Kristen's hands went to her mouth. She was smiling brightly. She looked radiant! Then she saw Lynn and me standing in the corner partly behind a big over stuffed chair. She paled visibly, but managed to maintain her composure. She reached out and took her boy friend's hand. Lyle was beaming from the hall door. Kristen saw her there, ran to her and hugged her. 

"Oh, Mom, you know how much I hate surprise parties," she said playfully.

"I know, dear, but Happy Birthday anyway," she said smiling. "I couldn't invite all of your friends, you're so popular, but I did ask your closest friends, Patty and Erica and of course you know Lynn and our 'handy man'," she said smiling our way. Kristen turned back to the living room. "Hi, Erica... Patty... You guys," she said still smiling. The two young cheerleaders beamed. 

"Hello," she said demurely as she turned to Lynn and me. 

"Hello, Kristen, and Happy Seventeenth," I said smiling as I crossed the room to her. Before she knew what was happening, I grabbed her and hugged her warmly. God, she still smelled great! Her supple young body tensed. I let her go and smiled at the young man beside her. 

"This must be Rick," I said sticking out my hand. "Rick, you're a lucky man," I said to the slightly dorky looking guy. 'What in the hell does she see in him?' I wondered. 

"Hello," Rick said pleasantly as he took my hand in a 'dead fish' grip. "Kristen mentioned that you were tutoring her in English after school and that was the reason I had seen so little of her lately. I was beginning to get jealous!" the young man said smiling. 

'If you only knew, Rick old buddy!' I thought as I smiled back at him.

We all took a seat in the living room as Lyle offered everyone something to drink. We chatted for a minute and then I said, "Kristen, I have a present for you." I handed her the wrapped box. 

She took it from me nervously. She tried to smile for her friends as she slowly unwrapped it. It was a video cassette. She looked up at me with fear in her big blue eyes. "What's this?" she asked in a little voice, her face somewhat pale. "Yeah, what is it?" her cute little friend Erica asked.

"Oh it's just a little something I put together myself," I said. "I'm an amateur videographer and like to dabble in all sorts of stuff."

"Cool," said Erica enthusiastically. "There's a lot of new stuff on there that I thought you might like, Kristen," I said to the now trembling teenager. She tried to smile. "Thh--thanks," she said, "I'll be sure to play it later."

"No, let's see it now," Erica chimed in.

I gave Kristen a big knowing smile and said nothing. I wanted to let her dig her own way out of this. Just then, Lyle walked in with a try of drinks and said, "Dinner in fifteen minutes."

I thought Kristen was going to faint from relief. Her Mom had unknowingly baled her out of a tight one! "Kristen immediately took advantage of the situation. "Well," she said. "I guess the video will just have to wait." I noticed her looking around for a safe place to put the "hot" tape. Rick had, in the mean time, excused himself and gone to the kitchen to help Lyle make last minute preparations and Lynn had engaged Patty and Erica in a conversation about school. 

Kristen found her moment to exit and headed upstairs to stash her present. After a minute or two, I left on the pretense of checking on dinner and quickly slipped up the stairs to Kristen's door. I walked in without knocking. Kristen turned from her dresser as she closed the top drawer. She saw me standing in the door and paled once more. 

"What do you want?" she said, trying to appear brave and self-assured.

"You know what I want, Kristen," I said as I closed the door.

She began to tremble visibly as I walked over to her. She jerked away from me as I tried to place a hand on her cheek. "Don't touch me," she said venomously! 

"I've missed you Kristen," I cooed. "Did you forget about our little agreement? If your mother hadn't called yesterday afternoon to invite me to your birthday party, I was going to put ten copies of our original video of you and Lynn into the main checkout rack at your school's library this very day."

"I don't care," she said softly. 

"Sure you care, Kristen. I know you do. I think you're trying to see just how far you can push me aren't you?"

She said nothing. "Well now you know how far. This is it, Kristen! That tape that you just stashed in your dresser drawer is even better than the first one. I know because I have been watching a copy of it for the past several days. I hadn't realized just how good you look on film before. You really do have a lovely little body and you look so hot when you cum for me!" 

She began to shake harder and her face flushed with anger. "So now what?!" she practically shouted at me. 

"Keep it down, baby," I said. "We wouldn't want the others to hear. I want you back, Kristen. I want you back, naked at my house every day just like last week; starting tomorrow afternoon. I want you to tell Rick to take a hike!"

"What?!" she cried out.

"You heard me," I said. "He doesn't look like your type anyway. He's too much of a dork to be with a hot little number like you, Kristen."

"I can't do that," she whined. "Rick loves me," she said.

"Do you love him? I asked.

"I don't know, I think I do," looking her feet.

"That's what I thought," I replied smugly. "You need someone to light you up, young lady, and Rick just can't seem to get the fire started. Not like I can, right?" 

She flushed hotly. "So, no more games, you will be at my house tomorrow or else!" 

She hung her head meekly. 

"Good, now let's get back down to your party." She started to push past me when I said, "Oh, one more thing...."

"What?" she said turning. I could plainly see the fear and apprehension on her lovely face. 

"Where's my butt plug?" I asked. "I feel pretty certain that it is not still in place is it?"

She shook her head. "Where is it then?"

"I threw it away," she admitted in a tiny frightened voice.

"Uh, huh," I said. "Well," I went on, "No big deal, I guess."

She looked momentarily relieved. "You see, I've brought you a second birthday present that I wanted to give to you in private." I smiled and she paled.

Out of my blazer pocket I took a Zip-Lock bag. In it was a small white plastic cylinder about 3/4 of an inch in diameter and 2-1/2 inches long. Both ends of the cylinder were rounded so that it looked like a large gel-cap. Kristen gazed at the device in horror. 

Inside the small cylinder were several complex electronic components including as small transceiver, a tiny oscillator set to vibrate at about 20 Hz, a compact circuit board containing some pretty sophisticated miniature high power capacitors, a micro-processor controlled voltage regulator and a long life lithium power cell capable of powering the device for up to one year. All of the components were sealed in the small hard plastic container, which was completely impervious to damage from moisture, shock or magnetic fields. It was also designed to be "stealthy" as far as most security metal detectors were concerned. 

The unit, designed to be inserted into the vagina, was capable of putting out low frequency vibrations for varying lengths of time depending on the setting input into the small remote transceiver disguised as a cellular phone that I had in my other pocket. It could also deliver mild pulsed electric shocks when a certain key was depressed. The two tiny transceivers, one in the remote and one in the device, were capable of "talking to one another" over a range of approximately 20 miles, the keying signals being piggy-backed sub-audibly onto a local ham radio club 440 MHZ repeater system. 

The unit also had a "failsafe" feature that would activate an alarm in the remote should the device "find itself" removed from an environment with a temperature of approximately 98.5 degrees Fahrenheit for more than a couple of minutes after its initial activation.

I held the clear plastic bag up so the young girl could get a better look at it. "This is our new little "reminder", Kristen," I said to the frightened teenager. "We won't be needing the butt plug anymore although I do expect you to replace it. Now, Kristen, I want you to turn around, put your hands on your dresser and spread those lovely legs. You know the drill. Then I am going to place our 'reminder' deep into your sweet pussy where I expect it to remain until I remove it. Do I make myself clear?" 

She stared first at the device in the bag and then up at me in shocked disbelief. "Oh no... Pleassssssse... Not again," she wailed! "I promise I'll come over tomorrow. I'll do anything you want, anything! Just please don't make me do this, pleasseee!"

"Bend over Kristen," I said calmly. "Do it now. We're running out of time and I want to show you how it works before we re-join your friends downstairs."

She started to sob but slowly turned and put her hands on her dresser top. She moved her feet apart and back from the dresser and bent over. She was wearing a pretty party dress that hung down below her knees. I set the device in its bag down beside her hands on the dresser top and bent down. I gathered her pretty dress up past her narrow waist and let it rest on her back. She was sobbing more as I looked at her beautiful round ass barely covered by a pair of very brief pink satin panties with a nice lacy little waist band. I gently lowered her panties to just below her ass cheeks. 

"Spread your legs a little wider, baby," I said as I placed one hand on one of her warm inner thighs. She gasped at my touch. "Yeah, baby. You remember how much you like to be touched, don't you." 

"Ohhhhhh," she whined pitifully. As her legs spread, stretching her little panties tight on her thighs, I slipped my hand between and cupped her warm moist little pussy. "Oh God," she moaned. 

God she was hot down there. I had missed touching her so much. I also made a mental note that she needed a shave. I started to rub her as I looked up at her in the mirror. "That's my girl," I said. "I really missed your sweet pussy, Kristen. I really missed touching you and feeling you get warm for me." 

She groaned louder as I slipped a finger into her pussy slit. She was actually beginning to get a little damp. I moved my finger to her vaginal entrance and pushed inside. 

"Ohhhhhhh," she moaned as her back arched. "Oh, yeah, baby. You missed me too, didn't you?" I slowly fucked my finger in and out of her tight young pussy. After a minute or two of this she was reasonably wet inside. 

"OK, honey," I said. "I think your pussy is ready for my toy now." 

"Nooo, please," she said trying to stand up. 

I put a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her back down on the dresser top. "Hold still, Kristen," I commanded. She sobbed some more. I removed the unit from the Zip-Lock. I had stored it in the bag because I had pre-lubricated it with K/Y Jelly before leaving my house. I almost dropped the slippery little bugger as I moved my hand down between the teenager's spread thighs.

"Poke your sweet little ass out some for me, Kristen." 

She whined, but complied. I rubbed one thumb in between her small glistening labia, spreading them slightly. I could see the pink insides of the tight entrance to her sweet belly. As I placed the rounded end of the device against her pussy lips she gasped and flinched. "Hold still," I said. I gave her a little slap on the ass. She squeaked. 

"Uggghhhh," she grunted as I pushed the small white cylinder into her. It slid in easily in spite of her tightness. As the other rounded end disappeared into the young girl, I followed it with my middle finger. I felt her strong pussy muscles spasm as I pushed the plastic device as far up into her as I could possibly reach. I slowly withdrew my finger from her quivering hole and then pushed back into her a few more times, gently fucking her. 

After I finally pulled out, I rubbed her full warm pussy for several minutes before reaching down and pulling her panties up. I patted her on the butt and said, "OK, honey you can stand up now. That wasn't so bad was it?" Slowly Kristen rose to a stand. She smoothed her dress down and I could see her shift her hips as she tried to adjust herself around the foreign object in her tummy. 

"Don't worry, baby, you'll get used to it in time," I said as I took the remote out of my pocket and flipped the tiny switch marked "ARM". "Why after tonight, I'll bet you won't even know it's there unless of course I do this." I held the remote up so she could see and pressed the pulse key. 

Kristen's big blue eyes practically bulged out of her head as her mouth flew open and her head flew back. Her knees locked tightly together and her back arched as she let out a deep guttural grunt. 

"Uuugggggghhhhh!!!!" I released the key instantly so she only received a one second pulse. It was really not enough energy to hurt her at all. As a matter of fact, Lynn had been willing to test it out for me earlier and found it to be quite pleasurable after she knew what to expect. Kristen looked at me in shock. (No pun intended) 

"Nice little gadget isn't it, baby," I said. 

"How did you do that," she gasped. "With this trusty remote," I said smiling. "It can also do this," I said. 

"No wait," she said as I quickly keyed in 0.25 and hit ENTER. Kristen's eyes slowly got wider and her hands went to her lower abdomen. She started to whimper as her knees began to rub together. She could barely stand still when the 15-second period ended and the vibrations from deep in her pussy ceased. 

"That was 15-seconds worth, baby. I can program in any amount of time up to 999 minutes. Wanna go for the record?" I said grinning at the panting young girl. 

"How? W-when?" she stuttered total confused. 

"It's quite a little miracle of technology, isn't it? I can activate it any time from practically anywhere. It will also 'tell me' if you try to remove it, although I doubt if you will be able to without a speculum and long forceps. So I won't have to worry about you throwing it away. She just stood there completely flabbergasted. 

"Well, now that my little demonstration is over, I think we should go back downstairs. You have guests, Kristen." I turned and left the room.

I went directly to the kitchen to see what was going on with chow.

"Ah, here you are," said Lyle. "Are you all set?"

"I sure am, Lyle. I'm starved," I said grinning.

"Why don't you and Rick help carry stuff out to the dining room and I'll go call the troops," she said.

"Glad to," I replied. I picked up a big platter of asparagus and headed into the dining room. We all got settled around the table. I was seated between Patty and Erica who babbled across me ceaselessly all through the meal. Lynn and Kristen were seated across from us and Rick and Lyle were at either end. 

It was a really good dinner. I hadn't had a good home cooked meal in quite some time and Lyle was an excellent country cook. Idle chatter ran rampant as we all ate slowly. About half way through the meal, the little transceiver in my jacket pocket chirped just like a cellular phone receiving a call. It was a little feature I had programmed in just for such an occasion. 

As I pulled it out of my pocket, Kristen eyed it nervously. I smiled sweetly at her and then said, "Excuse me, everyone. Now who could be calling me at this hour?" I keyed in 3 and hit ENTER. "Hello," I said into the fake phone. "Hmm, no one there. You never know about these cellular phones," I commented to no one in particular as I placed the tiny transceiver on the table beside my plate. 

Kristen, who had been about to take a bight of scalloped potatoes, quickly put her fork down on the side of her plate. Her eyes went a little wider as she dropped her hands to her lap below the edge of the table. She just sat there for a minute staring blankly without saying a word. No one seemed to notice except for me that she had at first paled slightly but now her pretty face was beginning to take on a nice healthy glow. 

She began to squirm in her seat a bit as she brought her shoulders back against the back of the chair. She shivered once and looked around the table sheepishly. I smiled knowingly at her as I imagined her little pussy beginning to get really wet. Hell, she was probably already spotting those pretty pink satin panties. I figured about two minutes had passed when she let out an almost imperceptible little moan and rolled her big blue eyes. 

"My, Kristen... you are looking absolutely radiant tonight," I said to the slowly squirming teen. She blushed as all eyes looked toward her. 

"Th-thank you," she said in a slightly husky voice. She reached out a trembling hand for her water glass. As she brought it to her lips, her shoulders suddenly relaxed and she slumped forward slightly, sighing into her glass. I'll bet that young girl was hot as a three-minute egg. I gave her about a minute to recuperate. 

I turned to Lyle and said, "Kristen tells me she wants to start up her tutoring again tomorrow. Is that OK with you, Lyle?"

"Whatever Kristen needs to keep up her honor roll status," her mother replied. 

"Listen, I feel I should compensate you somehow for the time you spend with her," she went on. 

I just smiled sweetly and said, "Kristen's company is compensation enough for me."

"Alright," she said, "but if you change your mind, you will let me know?"

"No problem," I said as I looked over at Kristen. She sat staring at me in disbelief. I picked up the "phone" again. "I think maybe I'll just turn this thing off," I said as I again punched 3 and hit the ENTER key.

Kristen immediately sat upright in her seat. She looked directly at me with a pleading expression. I just smiled as I watched her begin to heat up. I fantasized what it might be like to fuck her while my "reminder" had its way with her. Maybe I would have to try that. There should be enough room provided I didn't fuck her too deep. I watched as the teenager began to perspire. 

Her mother looked at her. "Are you alright, dear," she asked noticing Kristen looked mildly distressed? 'I know why,' I thought. 'I'll bet she's about to cum right here at the dinner table.' Her hips were actually beginning to grind in her seat. Kristen gave a little gasp. "It's so hot in here," she said as her hands again disappeared into her lap. Her eyes closed momentarily and she gave a long hard shiver. 

I'll bet she was about to slide right off her chair she was so wet. The timer expired. "Oh god!" she breathed heavily leaning forward onto the table. She fought to get her composure back. "I just really had a dizzy spell," she said to every one at the table."

"I can give you something for that," I offered smiling at her. 

"No. No thank you, I'll be fine. I just need some air." She excused herself from the table and walked out of the dining room. Rick got up and went after her. I heard the front door open and then close.

"I hope she's OK, I said to Lyle."

"Oh, she'll be alright," Lyle said smiling at me. "It's just the excitement." 

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agreed.

The rest of the evening went about as expected. I "buzzed" Kristen a couple of more times while she was opening her presents. I'm pretty sure she had an orgasm the second time around. At one point just after Patty and Erica left, I managed to get Kristen alone again in the kitchen. Lynn had aided in this by cornering Rick into some boring conversation about computers and the Internet.

"So, how do you like our new little 'reminder'," I asked her?"

No reply. "It looked to me like you came at least once in there when you were down on the floor with your friends." I smiled at her. This time she gave me a hateful stare. 

"Well, I have certainly enjoyed the evening. I know that deep inside you had a good time too! So, I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"OK," she said dejectedly. 

"Be there, Kristen! This time no games! Have you told Rick to get lost yet?" 

"Not yet," she said softly looking at her feet. Well, I think he at least understands that you will again be spending your afternoons and evenings with me, so you can string him along if you want to for awhile, that's up to you, but eventually I expect you to dump him." 

"I know," she said more resigned. 

"Good," I said, "That's more like it. Well, Lynn and I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow." 

"OK," came her soft reply. 

I took a quick look around and seeing no one coming, I put my hand behind her head and pulled her mouth to mine. At first she struggled but finally she relaxed and let me kiss her. She did not exactly kiss me back as she had in the past while she was in the throws of passion, but she did not try to prevent me from putting my tongue into her sweet mouth. "Mmmmmm," she tasted like heaven.


	11. Kristen - Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I decided to run by Kristen's school and watch her cheer leading squad practice and maybe have a little more fun with the "reminder". I had "buzzed" her periodically during the day, varying the intervals between "sessions" and the duration of each. That way I felt sure she was pretty much unprepared for the stimulations. Once at about 9:15 I hit her for almost ten full minutes. I'll bet she was cumming all over the place. 

She probably left a puddle on the seat of her desk. I never did use the pulsed shocks, though. I wanted to be around to watch that. I parked my car about a block away from the athletic fields and strolled leisurely over to an area beside the bleachers. I had a very good view of the six young ladies as they went through their routines. 

They were all kicking high and shaking their little pom-poms and generally putting on quite a show if you're into that sort of thing. Cheerleaders have never really been my thing, with the exception of one or two, but that was merely coincidence. One of those coincidences was looking magnificent right now out on the field. She was by far the best looking of the group. 

It was no wonder that she had been made head of the squad. She was as talented as she was beautiful. She was placing her incredibly limber young body in some rather suggestive poses. I watched for a minute or two and then pulled out my little remote and punched in 0.50. 

I waited for Kristen to bend down with her legs spread. She shook her pom-poms right in front of her toes and looked straight ahead at the empty bleachers when I hit ENTER. Suddenly she dropped one pom-pom and put her hand between her thighs. She stood up quickly and brought her knees tightly together as she turned away from her teammates. I punched in another thirty seconds and waited as the first "session" time expired. 

Soon she shook her head in a nonplussed fashion, causing her long blonde ponytail to swing out in a wide arc then bent back over into the same pose. As soon as her hands touched the ground, I "hit" her again. This time she brought her legs together and knelt on the grass with both hands pressed between her thighs. She looked straight up in the sky and swayed from side to side slowly. One of her teammates saw her and went to her. 

They exchanged words, Kristen shook her head. The other girl stood by her for a minute and then went back to her practicing. When Kristen got up after the timer had expired the second time, she looked around suspiciously. I stepped behind the bleachers. Seeing nothing, she returned to her routine. At one point she was facing away from me when she bent down, touching her toes with her legs spread wide apart. I got a glimpse of a big wet spot on her red cheerleader pantaloons. 

I left her alone for a while until the squad of young girls finally finished their practice for the day. As they walked off the field and into one of the corridors leading to the locker rooms, I hit the pulse key. Kristen practically leaped into the air and then grabbed a near by railing to steady herself. I could hear her screech arrive at my location about one second later. She again looked around and then disappeared into the corridor. 

I gave her about fifteen minutes as I walked back and got into my car to head home, then I gave her one full minute of deep vaginal vibration. She was really going to be worked up by the time she arrived at my house.

The knock came at my door at 4:05 PM. Kristen was looking fresh and clean as I let her in. It is amazing how women can hide the fact that they have been sexually aroused just moments before. Nothing shows. Everything is neatly tucked away inside. I had been "buzzing" Kristen every ten to fifteen minutes for the past hour and a half and still she looked like she just walked out of a fashion magazine. Her blonde hair was neatly held back in a long ponytail. Her blouse and skirt were immaculate. Even her makeup was perfect. 

"Hi, Kristen," I said as she pushed past me and into the hall. She did not look too happy. "Have a nice day at school?" I asked smiling.

She glared at me and said nothing.

"Oh, the silent treatment! Well, I can tell what kind of day you had very easily. Come over here." 

Slowly she approached. She stopped just out of reach. I held my ground. "Closer, Kristen," I commanded. Darts of hate flew from her blue eyes as she stepped up in front of me. "That's a good girl," I said. "Now hold still, I want to see exactly what kind of day you had, because you apparently don't wish to share that information with me just now."

I looked her straight in the eyes as I bent and lifted the hem of her skirt slowly. At first she stared back until, with my other hand, I reached up under her dress. I smiled broadly at her. She flushed and looked away. Her panties were soaked.

"Oh, yes, baby! It feels to me like my little girl has had quite an exciting day." I gently rubbed her through her sticky wet panties. "Did my little 'reminder' make my girl all warm and runny? Yeah, baby, you're all hot and wet for me already. Let's not waist any time then what do you say." 

I knelt down and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to her feet. She trembled slightly. Next I drew her soaked little panties down to her ankles. "Step out of these nasty wet things, honey. Will you do that for me?" 

Wordlessly the young woman obeyed. I looked up at her and saw that she was again blushing hotly. That was good. I liked that. I then looked down at her lovely pussy. She was just beginning to show a "five o'clock shadow" of fine blonde hair at the top of her pubic mound and just along the inner edges of her full puffy vulva. It felt a little like soft sand paper as I cupped her and began to rub gently. 

I dipped a finger into her and sure enough, she was just as wet as she could be and incredibly hot as well. After only a minute or two I stood facing her and unzipped my fly. I reached in and pulled my nine-inch fuck engine out. I intended to leave my pants on for this. I also left her blouse and sneakers on. She moaned as I moved against her. She made a feeble attempt to push me away. I pulled her to me and kissed her hard on her sweet mouth. I intended to ravage the young teen right there in the front hall. 

"Kiss me back, Kristen," I said. 

Reluctantly she began to move her sweet mouth against mine. I darted my tongue in and out of her mouth several times. Jesus I had missed this young girl. Almost too much, I thought. After a minute, I reached down and lifted one of her firm warm thighs up to my hip. 

"Keep your leg up there," I told her. I pushed my cock down under her raised leg and brought the back of it against her hot wet little cunt. 

"Mmmmpphh," she groaned into my sucking mouth. I moved my hips, rubbing my cock back and forth over her wet pussy lips coating it well with her hot sticky juices. I bent my knees slightly and grabbed Kristen around her narrow waist with one arm. With my free hand I guided the head of my cock up against her young vaginal opening. I thrust up with my legs and hips and entered the teenager in one swift motion. 

"Oh god," she groaned as she put one hand back against the wall and the other around my shoulders for support. I felt her soft vaginal walls separate as I passed into her. God how I had missed her pussy! "Oh, baby, you feel so good. So nice and tight and warm," I groaned. "Mmmm... Ohhhh... Mmmmm," she moaned softly as I slowly pumped in and out of her tight little pussy. I pushed up deeper inside her with each slow thrust until finally the head of my cock met with a hard little obstruction. I held still for a second and kissed the young girl deeply, feeling her inner muscles quiver around me. After a brief pause, I again pushed up into her. 

This time as the head of my cock met with the end of the "reminder", I pushed a little harder. I was only into her about three inches and I knew from experience that she could take at least nine. As I continued to push, I felt the reminder move deeper into her birth canal. She grunted loudly and tried to stand up on her tiptoes as the inside end of the "reminder" pushed against her cervix. 

"Mmmm, baby, yeah, honey," I cooed gently as I pulled back out and then slowly pushed back into her. "My little toy is really all the way up in there now!" 

"Ohhhhhhh," she moaned as I began to slowly fuck her. Kristen was starting to get off. Her eyes were closed and her head was rolling as I fucked her slowly, slowly. I think she liked it this way. I certainly did. I could feel her tight pussy adjust to me each time I pushed slowly into her. I could feel her insides grab and suck as I withdrew. Some women like to be fucked hard and fast. My sister, Jenny, likes it that way, and so does Lynn at times, but this little girl liked it slow and steady. 

I had to try activating the reminder without her noticing me. I carefully reached into my back pocket and pulled out the remote without breaking the rhythm of my fucking. I kept the unit behind my butt as I felt over the key pad with my thumb. I definitely didn't want to hit the pulse button just yet. I hoped I had my thumb on one of the number keys, it didn't matter which one, and pressed it once. 

"Ohhhhh....Mmmmm," my young conquest moaned again as I continued to fuck her tender pussy slowly and rhythmically. I felt around for the ENTER key. It was different than the rest. It was wider just like on a computer keyboard. I held my thumb over the key and pushed up deep into Kristen forcing the "reminder" up against the back of her vaginal canal and held as I depressed the key. Holy Shit!!!! I thought we would both explode on the spot.

Kristen gave a long cry with a gradual increase in volume as her body began to tremble all over. We both came up on our tiptoes as I clutched at her thigh against my hip and hugged her narrow waist and flat tummy tightly against me. I could actually feel the vibrations of the device not only through the head of my cock which was pressed against it, but I could also feel its vibrations mixed with Kristen's own vaginal spasms transmitted through the walls of her vagina. I looked up at her face as I began to tremble as well.

She was in another world. Her eyes were rolled back as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Her eye lids were fluttering and animal grunts and groans were issuing from her open mouth. I held her tightly as I felt her pussy clamp down on me as the first wave of her orgasm passed over her. I think I caught the second or third wave, I can't remember, but my load erupted into her quivering cunt in volcanic proportions. Kristen came over and over again. I just held on tightly and road out the gale after I had spent my load. 'Christ!' I thought. 'What fucking button did I push?!?!'

"That's it baby, cum for me Kristen. Keep cumming for me, baby. Your pussy feels so good when you cum. Can you feel the vibrator against your cervix, baby? Oh, yeah, Kristen that's the system honey." 

She was crying out and panting and shaking her head from side to side violently. The "reminder" had her in a non-stop orgasmic state. Now was the time. "Kiss me baby," I panted into the wild girl's ear. She planted her hot sucking mouth on mine without hesitation. She practically raped my mouth with her tongue as she sucked the very breath out of me. 

"Tell me you want my cock, honey. Tell me you want my big hard cock way up inside." 

"Yeah, yeah, I want it!" she panted as I began to fuck her again. "Fuck me, she gasped. Fuck me! I need your cock in me. Don't stop, PLEEEZZE!!" she wailed. "Don't ever stop, don't ever stop!! OH GOD!!" she shouted as she came again.

I couldn't believe it but suddenly I felt my own jizz begin to rise for the second time in just a few minutes. I was weak kneed and about to fall down as I fired a second volley into Kristen's belly. "Jeeeesusssssss!" I hollered as we both came together. We hugged each other tightly and shook. 

After several minutes had passed, we began to rally and untangled ourselves. We were both kind of surprised to find ourselves on the floor. Last thing I remember, I was standing holding Kristen tightly to me, my cock buried deep in her spasming young pussy. 

I vaguely remember feeling the "reminder" still humming inside her as the young girl shook and quaked in one wave after another of orgasmic tremens. The next thing I knew she was wrapped around me on the hall carpet dozing quietly. I will never know to this day what button(s) I pressed on the remote. 

I feel pretty certain that I pressed the 1 button. I had originally intended to "buzz" her in a series of several short bursts. Maybe I had pressed 2 by mistake. I must have then accidentally depressed the 9 key at the same time I hit ENTER. Who knows! Anyway, the result had been one incredible fuck! 

"Did you like that, baby?" I murmured to the teen as she slowly came around. It took a minute for her mind to clear, but suddenly that old look of resentment was back on her otherwise lovely face. 

"Do you have to make me do these awful things?" she asked angrily.

I smiled at the irate young woman. "Now, baby, all I did was provide the stimulation. Your hot young body did the rest. Why just listen to yourself." I reached for my jacket that I had dropped in my excitement and found the remote to my house audio/visual system. I looked at the tiny monitor on the remote and hit REWIND/SCAN. I watched our recent 'sextraviganza' played backward at a high rate of speed. I stopped it at the pertinent spot. I hit PLAY. The sounds of Kristen's passionate cries filled the apartment with her passionate please to be fucked by me. 

"Yeah, yeah, I want it!" she panted as I began to fuck her again. "Fuck me, she gasped. Fuck me! I need your cock in me. Don't stop, PLEEEZZE!!" she wailed. "Don't ever stop, don't ever stop!! OH GOD!!" blared through the recessed speakers in every room. I hit STOP. Kristen looked crushed. 

"You see, baby," I said. "All I have to do is supply the ignition, and you burn like a Roman candle! You're a little slut, Kristen!" 

She paled at my choice of words. 

"You might be an honor student and a head cheerleader, but I know, and soon you will too, that what really drives you is right between those hot little thighs of yours."

Her blue eyes flashed in anger. "I am not a slut," she cried!

"Oh yes you are, baby! You'll do anything or say anything when you've got a big hard cock up inside you! I've been with a lot of women, mostly young women, and I know a cock hungry little girl when I see one. Let me tell you, honey, you are the hottest thing I have ever been with. I intend to continue with your conditioning until you realize just who and what you are. Let's just say that I am going to have to fuck some sense into you!" I grinned at the distressed teenager. 

She glared at me hotly. 

"Now get up and get the rest of your clothes off. You have been dressed for entirely too long. I want you naked now and I want every part of your young body accessible to me at all times." 

I stood and pulled her to her feet. She struggled helplessly as I began to forcibly remove the rest of her clothing. I batted her hand away as she tried to prevent me from unbuttoning her blouse. I actually popped the last two buttons off as I pulled the garment apart and forced it back over her shoulders. 

"Let me go," she shouted as I turned her around and pulled her blouse the rest of the way off. I threw it on the floor. I was reaching for the catch on the back of her bra when she broke free of my grasp and ran down the hall toward the living room. I just smiled as I watched her cute little body round the corner at the end. I reached down and picked up the "reminder" control. I pushed the button marked P with a little lightning bolt running through it. 

I heard a shriek from the living room. I pushed it again. Another cry. As I slowly walked down the hall to the living room I keyed in 5 and hit ENTER. As I approached the door I could hear her moans of pain and pleasure. I turned the corner to find Kristen on the floor on her side. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her hands were pressed between her thighs. Her head was thrown back and her little hips were rolling. Her eyes were staring sightlessly and her mouth was open wide and panting. I pressed the P once more. 

"Uugghhh," she grunted loudly as her whole body jerked. I lay down on the floor behind her and placed a hand on her hip. 

"That's my girl," I cooed. "Feel my toy in your belly, baby. Feel my toy make love to you, Kristen." I ran my hand gently up the shivering girl's back. I unclasped her bra strap and slipped the garment over her shoulder. I smoothed her hair and caressed her cheek as she groaned and shook. 

Suddenly she cried out softly and her body jerked convulsively several times. She had cum again. I quickly moved my hand down over her soft round ass and slipped my fingertips in between her tightly closed legs. Pussy juice was literally bubbling out of her. As I wiggled my fingertips into her sopping wet slit I could feel her labia vibrating at 20 Hz. 

I turned around on the floor and pushed the tip of my tongue between her bubbling ass cheeks. I felt her hands move out of the way slightly as my nose took their place. Her ass pressed against me as I gently licked her; sipping her juice like honey. I just lay there feasting on her until at last the timer expired and the device released her. As I felt her little body relax, I gave her deep long lick and got up from the floor. 


	12. Kristen - Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

She was trembling and weak as I picked her light young body up off the floor and laid her on the couch. I left her there and went to the bathroom to draw a warm tub of water. I dumped in a liberal amount of bubble bath oil, then I returned to the living room. Kristen was where I had left her. She was just staring at the ceiling. 

She looked at me blankly as I bent down and effortlessly lifted her in my arms; her little bra fell to the floor. One of her warm arms circled my neck as I carried the weak young girl into the bathroom and placed her gently into the bath. She actually smiled at me for the very first time, I think. Not much, but it was a start. I sat by the tub and gazed at her for several minutes. 

Neither of us said a word. She did not resist as I sat her up and stepped into the big tub, sat down behind her and placed one leg down along either side of her. She allowed me to lean her back against my chest. Her head fell back on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her arms and chest and basked in the feel of her warm body.

We both awoke covered with goose bumps and shivering in the now tepid water. Kristen unwrapped my arms from around her and got out of the tub. Her supple little body looked great dripping with bath water. She didn't say anything to me as she grabbed a towel and dried herself off. I got out and dried off as well, then stepped closer to the young girl and took her in my arms. She did not resist, but rather passively allowed me to hug her. 

I nuzzled my nose against her soft neck just under her right ear and whispered, "It's time for your shave, baby." 

Her body tensed but she did not try to pull away nor did she resist as I took her by her shoulders and steered her backwards to the edge of the vanity. I removed the big towel she had wrapped around herself and then grabbed her around her waist just below her rib cage and hoisted her up onto the edge of the vanity next to the sink. 

"Scoot back a little, Kristen and lean back against the mirror," I told her.

She obeyed without protest. Her expression remained blank as I took her ankles in my hands and raised her feet up onto the front edge of the counter, and then pulled her knees apart spreading her wide. I remained silent as I got my shaving mug and brush out of the medicine cabinet. I ran a little water into the mug and began to whip up a nice lather with the badger hairbrush. All the while, I gazed into Kristen's eyes. At first she simply stared back at me expressionless, then she lowered her eyes. 

The teen gave a tiny gasp as I first touched the soft soapy brush to her tender pussy lips. She watched as I gently soaped her sweet pussy all over. I swirled the brush around all the right places. "Mmmmm," she sighed softly as her head went back against the big mirror. 

"Feels pretty nice, doesn't it, honey?" I said softly.

She didn't answer. When I had her tender pussy uniformly covered with foam, I dropped the brush into the cup and set it down. I picked up the light disposable razor and started shaving the lowest portion of her full puffy vulva. I worked carefully down and around her rubbery little ass hole. I made sure I got the insides of her thighs. I had to push her full vulva to one side to get into the crease in between her inner thighs and her pussy lips. I saw her tummy jerk from time to time as her body reacted the stimulation.

Carefully I worked my way up both her vulva shaving them absolutely clean and smooth. When I was up past the entrance to her vagina, I paused and laid the razor on the counter top. I picked up the shaving mug again and began to lather her up all over her inner labia and over her vagina. She gave me a puzzled little look as I reached my hands behind her firm butt and scooched her forward so that her ass was right on the edge of the counter, then with two fingers, I entered her. She groaned softly and rolled her head back. 

Without a word, I proceeded to fuck my two fingers in and out of her, pushing some of the soapy foam into her to mix with her juices, which were beginning to flow already. "Two could play the silent game," I thought. Her head was still back against the glass. I said, "Look at me Kristen." 

She brought her head up and looked at me as I placed the head of my cock against her vaginal opening and pushed into her. Her eyes widened and briefly I saw that "Inward Stare" as I slipped deep into her belly. I have always loved the look on a girl's face and in her eyes when she is being entered. It's almost an innocent mystified sort of stare. Not really seeing, but rather staring within. I felt Kristen's muscular young vagina expand as I progressed into her slowly. 

When the head of my cock hit the hard plastic obstruction hidden deep in vaginal canal, I stopped. I held still inside her feeling her body adjust around me for a moment and then picked up the razor and resumed shaving. I flexed my muscles so that the head of my cock expanded and contracted inside her. I could feel Kristen's supple muscles respond as her cunt milked me instinctively. 

Carefully I shaved around my protruding cock shaft and up over her pubic mound. I slipped a soapy thumb down below where I had already shaved and began to rub her erect little clitoris.

"Ohhhhhh... Mmmmm," the teenager moaned as I worked on her, moving my thumb up and down in the top of her soapy slit. When I was pretty sure I had removed all traces of her fine blonde hair, I laid the razor on the counter. Her legs had been dangling off the counter down either side of my thighs. I took one firm warm thigh in each hand and pulled them up higher on my hips. This caused her little ass to slide out just over the edge of the vanity. 

She lay back on her elbows, put her blonde head back against the glass and looked at me. Kristen looked ready. I began to fuck her slowly like I now knew she liked it. 

"Mmmmm.... Ohhh.... Ohhh.... Ohhh..." she began to softly moan to my slow even cadence. I took one of her tender young breasts in my hand and gently rubbed it, allowing my fingers to flick over the tiny erect nipple. The young girl opened her blue eyes and gazed into mine. I saw a gentle glow. Without warning she took a deep breath and then began to tremble all over. I felt her tight young pussy contract around me as she came unexpectedly.

"Oh, that's so nice, baby," I said soothingly as I rubbed her firm breast. I humped slowly in and out of her for a minute or two longer then gently pulled out. She continued to look at me with a sort of uncertain look on her lovely flushed face as she basked in her after glow. I was beginning to sense a certain amount of true resignation in her body language. 

"Hop down, sweet heart, and let's go into the living room." 

I held the warm young teenager by her narrow waist as she lowered her feet to the floor. "I think we can remove that "reminder" now. She looked up at me, and I thought I saw another hint of a smile. I placed an arm around her warm little shoulders and gently led her into the living room. I had Kristen lie down on her back on the sofa with a big pillow under her hips. 

I left her there as I went to get my speculum and long forceps. The teenager looked at the chrome instruments with fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, honey. This won't hurt. Have you ever had a pelvic exam?"

"Uh, huh," she answered.

"Well, then you know exactly what this will feel like," I said as I went into the bathroom. I ran the speculum under hot tap water to warm it up a little for her and then returned to the living room. "OK, honey, spread your legs as wide as you can." I knelt between her spread thighs and looked down at her gaping hairless pussy. 

Before I could do anything else, I had to taste her. I had to run my tongue over her smooth soft pussy lips. I laid the speculum beside me on the couch and leaned down to her. I breathed in a deep breath reveling in her moist musky scent. She moaned softly as my mouth touched her smooth lips. Oh God, she felt good. I didn't even lick her at first. I just rubbed my nose and lips around on and in her warm smooth pussy. I nuzzled her little clit with my nose and dipped my tongue inside her. Her sweet taste was ambrosia.

I could see Kristen's firm little tummy begin to heave to my licking. She was sighing softly and moving her hips against my face. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to take her through another fiery climax, but that would come later. Right now I had work to do. I reluctantly drew away from her luscious pussy and picked up the speculum. I made sure that it was fully closed. I rubbed Kristen's wet slit with one thumb for a minute and then gently separated her soft inner lips with two fingers. 

She looked down her body at me as I slowly pushed the tips of the two slightly curved stainless steel "blades" of the instrument into her tight wet vagina. Kristen drew in a deep gasp. "Just relax, baby," I said reassuringly. "I have done this before. I know it feels strange but it is necessary to spread you very wide in order for me to get to the device inside you. I'll go real slow. You let me know if it hurts, OK?"

"OK," she replied in a tiny voice. She was pretty scared. When the "blades" of the speculum were fully inside the young girl, I began to turn the handle on the end of the instrument causing the "blades" to separate. Slowly her vagina grew wider and wider as the speculum spread her walls. Kristen groaned a little and began to squirm. 

"Hold still, honey. We're almost there," I told her. I stopped when she was well open. I picked up a small penlight and aimed it into her gaping vagina. I could plainly see her fluffy convoluted inner walls. Since she was pretty wet from her recent arousal, she glistened inside. Then deep at the end of her vaginal canal, I could just make out the rounded end of the "reminder".

It was really lodged deeply inside the young girl. I was sure it had been driving her crazy when activated since the other end of it was no doubt resting against the entrance to her womb. "I can see it in there," I told the young girl. "Now let's see if I can reach it," I said as I picked up the long forceps. Carefully I inserted the forceps into her. 

I kept their rounded ends closed until I felt them tap against the hard plastic device. I held the pen light close to her entrance and very carefully opened the ends of the forceps. At first I could not get a hold on the slippery plastic cylinder, but eventually I managed to grab the end of it. Kristen gasped once and he hips jerked. 

"Damn," I muttered. "Lost it." 

"What?!" Kristen said in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry," I said. "It just slippery, that's all. There, got it again," I said as I began to slowly extract the device from the teenager's belly. Finally it was out. I laid it down on the sofa and began to "unwind" the speculum. "All done," I said as I removed the instrument from Kristen's young pussy. She sighed deeply. I placed my hand tenderly over her soft smooth pussy and rubbed her gently then I moved up and massaged her uterus slowly working out any cramping. 

Suddenly, aloud whistling sound screamed from my jacket pocket. "Oops," I said as I scrambled off the couch. "I forgot to disarm the little bugger." I found the remote and flipped the ARM switch to the OFF position. The racket ceased. I smiled at Kristen and returned to the sofa.

"That was our little friend letting me know that 'he' was no longer inside your nice warm belly." I said. I rubbed her warm soft tummy and massaged her over her uterus for several minutes. 

"Kristen, I am going to run you home now. I am going to trust you to come back tomorrow. If you do not show up, or if you disappoint me in any way, I will put our little friend back deep inside you and leave it there. Do I make myself perfectly clear," I said staring hard at the lovely naked young girl? 

She nodded.


	13. Kristen - Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
> **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I received an unexpected phone call from Kristen the next day just after lunchtime. She was calling from school to tell me that her cheerleading squad would be practicing late and that she would probably be pretty tired and would like to just go home afterward. She wanted to let me know in advance so that I wouldn't be angry with her for not showing up on time as agreed. She went on to say that she would definitely be coming over the next afternoon.

I told her that I was disappointed, but that it would be OK for her to miss our "appointment" just this once. "I'll see you Wednesday for sure, then Kristen," I asked?

"I promise I'll be there," she assured me. She even sounded a little like she was looking forward to our meeting.

"OK," I said. "I'll see you then. Bye." As I hung up the receiver, this sneaky suspicion came over me. "I wonder what's really going on," I said out loud? I still did not trust that her conditioning was complete. She could still stray.

I decided that I would once more go by Kristen's school after classes were over. I parked several blocks away from the high school and walked in the direction of the athletic fields. As I passed by on the other side of the wide street from the front entrance to the main building, I spied Kristen walking out of the door. She descended the wide concrete steps. 

As she set foot on the sidewalk, a car pulled up and the passenger door swung open. I stopped behind a parked van to watch as she got into the car. The obviously male driver was looking away, but as he started to pull out into traffic, he turned my way to glance back over his shoulder to check for oncoming vehicles. You guessed it. It was my buddy Rick.

"Damn," I muttered angrily! "I knew she was up to something!" I thought about following them, but quickly realized that it wouldn't accomplish anything. I went back home and spent the rest of the afternoon plotting my revenge on the disobedient young girl.

When Kristen showed up at around 4:10 PM the following day, I was ready for her. I did not let on that I had discovered her treachery as I let her in the front door. I was immediately "snowed" by her appearance as she breezed by me through the door and turned. 

She was absolutely stunning this afternoon in her tight designer jeans and tube top pullover. The outfit displayed each and every perfect angle and curve of her lovely young body. I stepped up to her and pulled her to me, taking in a deep breath of her fresh young scent. 

Her long blonde hair was loose and flowing and her eyes sparkled. She even smiled shyly as I brought my lips to hers. We kissed fervently for several minutes. Her tender mouth was sweet and warm against mine. I pulled her away slowly and said, "Let's get you out of those clothes." She blushed hotly, but uttered no words of protest. "You can 'change' in my room," I told the teenager.

"OK," she said as she turned toward the hall.

Kristen walked in front of me down the hall toward my bedroom. As we passed the small front hall table, I picked up from behind a stack of mail a small, self contained, pneumatic vaccination gun loaded with a fast acting sedative. 

Before Kristen knew what happening, I quickly stepped up behind her and gave her a shot in one of her lovely ass cheeks. She squealed and immediately turned to me with alarm registering on her little face. I said nothing, but smiled at the young girl as she swooned. I caught her in my arms and lowered her gently to the floor. She was unconscious within seconds.

The sedative, again supplied by my friendly neighborhood "pharmaceuticals guy", was not only fast acting but would cause the patient to remain unconscious for several hours or until an antidote was administered. It would also cause the patient to experience a mild case of short term amnesia upon regaining consciousness. It was the perfect drug to compliment my plans for Kristen this evening.

I picked up my sleeping little playmate and carried her into the bedroom. I laid her out on the big bed and began to remove her Rebooks. It has always been a thrill for me to strip an unconscious girl. After removing her shoes and socks, I unbuckled her narrow belt, unfastened her jeans button and unzipped her zipper. 

Her smooth flat tummy looked so inviting as I slowly worked the tight denim over her luscious young hips. My cock hardened noticeably as I gazed at the bulge in the cotton panel of her white bikini panties. The outline of her full vulva was plainly visible through the fabric. I gently traced my finger down the crease in the cotton where is was slightly drawn into her pussy slit. I felt her warm female moisture against my hand.

I tugged the sleeping girl's jeans down over her feet and laid then at the foot of the bed. Next I crawled up onto the bed and sat the sleeping teen up, propping her inert form against me as I pulled the little tube top up over her head. I tossed it to the foot of the bed as well. I was mildly shocked to see that Kristen had not worn a bra today. Her small white breasts stood out nicely as her little pink nipples began to harden in the cool room air. 

I slowly lowered her back to a prone position on the bed and spread her lovely long blonde hair out around her head. I stretched out along side of the sleeping girl and snuggled up against her warm soft body. She smelled just great as I nuzzled my face against her sweet neck and up under her warm fragrant hair. She breathed softly and evenly as my left hand began to gently explore her tender body. 

I paused at each firm breast to squeeze and fondle. I pinched each perfect little nipple and rolled them between my index finger and thumb. I licked one finger and transferred some saliva to each nipple. As I rubbed my spit around on her little nipples, they became firm and erect. Kristen moaned softly.

My hand continued its travels down over her flat belly, over the waist band of her panties and out over the warm soft cotton to gently cup her full puffy pussy. I pushed my fingers against her and she again moaned as her hips rolled slightly into me. I again gently traced the groove of her pussy slit through the soft fabric. Up and down the outline of her pussy slit my finger traveled, gently tickling and rubbing. 

After a period of time, I slipped my hand under the soft cotton of her panties and rubbed her full vulva. Kristen unconsciously spread her thighs slightly so that my hand could venture further between her firm legs. The teen's breathing began to get deeper as I gently dipped one finger into her moist little slit. She was already getting wet for me.

It was at that point that I decided that I was going to fuck her while she lay unconscious. First I wanted to taste her. It would be just like old times, only this time I would be able to finish up with what I had been afraid to do when Kristen was only eleven. This time I didn't care who found out.

After rubbing her for several more minutes, I pulled my hand from inside her cotton panties and knelt beside her sleeping form. I removed her panties. I liked the way the center cotton panel wanted to stick up between her pussy lips as I slowly drew them down her hips, firm thighs and calves and over her pretty feet. I tossed them in the pile. 

The beautiful young girl now lay naked before me. Kristen's flawless white skin and long blonde hair shown brightly in contrast to the dark blue bed spread beneath her. Her pretty pussy still looked to be clean shaven. Her full vulva stood out prominently from between her firm young thighs. I wondered briefly if she had shaved herself since I had seen her last. I slowly spread her legs.

I crawled between her succulent young thighs and lowered my face to her pussy. I drew in a deep breath of her sweet musky scent and then took my first lick. God, she tasted delectable! Her little pussy was just beginning to warm up and had just the slightest coating of her warm salty nectar starting to form on her soft labia. I gently licked her damp trough from her asshole to her little hooded clit. 

I paused there for several minutes to swirl my tongue around over the hardening little nub. Her hips started to rise and fall rhythmically. I darted my tongue in and out of her tight vagina several times. Her body reacted accordingly. I knew this drove her crazy when she was awake. It had the same effect on her while unconscious. 

Her hips jerked and her breathing became ragged and gasping. Memories of administering to her sweet body that wonderful night years ago flooded my mind as I sucked her sweet juices into my mouth. After several more very enjoyable minutes of eating the young teenager, she was ready, and so was I.

I moved over her and supporting myself with one hand. With the other, I guided the head of my throbbing cock to her tight little opening. Her hips moved in time as I rubbed the broad head of my prick up and down in her wet pussy coating it liberally with her juices. I watched Kristen's pretty face closely as I entered her. 

I could tell that subconsciously, she was aware of the invasion of her young body, because her face contorted slightly as my cock traveled deep into her warm belly. Her mouth opened and she gave a barely audible groan. I exhaled heavily when I noticed I had been holding my breath. The young girl's flat tummy bulged out noticeably when the wide head of my cock finally reached the very end of her birth canal and pressed against her little cervix. 

I held still inside her for several minutes, gazing down at her lovely inert form beneath me. I watched as she breathed in and out slowly and evenly. When I flexed my cock inside her, her tummy would jerk slightly. I could feel her strong young vaginal muscles moving around my throbbing cock, adjusting to the intrusion. 

After a few minutes I started a slow rhythmic fucking motion. I moved in and out of Kristen with firm long strokes. I could feel her insides shift as the head of my cock traveled the full length of her tight young vagina. Her pussy would then suck on my cock as I withdrew. I looked down to see her inner lips pull out along my shaft as inch by inch glistening with moisture slowly drew out of the young girl. Her ass lifted off the bed just a bit on my next thrust. It was really quite exciting to be fucking Kristen while she was unconscious. It was a long time dream come true. Her little hips were beginning to roll as I felt me cum begin to rise. 

Like so many years ago, I wanted to cum down her throat. I wanted to fill her little tummy with my jizm. I gave the young girl one or two more thrusts and then grabbed the shaft of my cock and held it tightly as I pulled out of her. Quickly I moved around to her head. I tipped her face to one side and then rubbed the head of my cock, still wet with her juices on her sweet lips. Kristen instinctively opened her mouth. "She really is a natural," I thought. Slowly I worked my cock in between her perfect teeth and on into her warm wet mouth. Her jaws moved as she sucked on me in her sleep. I felt the head of my cock contact the back of her tight throat and then released my grasp on my throbbing shaft.

"ARRGGH," I cried as the first wave of sticky cream pulsed into the teen's throat. At first she gagged but then I saw her throat muscles begin to move as she swallowed the first wave of many. Once I was spent, I pulled my cock from her still sucking mouth and lay down beside her. After several minutes I got up and went to fetch a rag from the bathroom. I returned and cleaned the cum off her pretty face and neck. I wanted Kristen to wake up clean and fresh, not knowing that I had once again had her. I left the naked young teen asleep on my bed, left the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

At approximately 7:15 PM, I telephoned Rick Miller at his dormitory at the University. After several minutes he answered. "Hello," the young man said?"

"Rick, I'm calling for Kristen who is studying quite hard at the moment," I said. "She asked me to ask you if you wouldn't mind giving her a lift home this evening. I would do it, but my old truck is kind of on its way out and is not running very well today. -- Sure, just come around the beltway until you see signs for Rugby Road, then take a left. I am in the second building on the right as you come into the parking lot. Apartment 4-C. -- I'll see you in about a half hour then? -- Great! Hey, thanks Rick. Both Kristen and I appreciate this. OK, See ya!" I hung up.

Rick arrived at my door about forty minutes later.

"Hi," the young man said as I let him in.

"Hello, Rick. Good to see you again," I said sticking my hand out.

He shook my hand and then immediately asked, "So, where's Kristen?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom. Come on into the living room and I'll go let her know you're here. It's right down the hall," I said as I pointed the way. I fell in behind him as he headed down the hall. When we passed the front hall table I again picked up my trusty vaccination gun and gave Rick a shot in the butt. He must have really been sensitive to the sedative, because he didn't even have time to look back. His knees simply crumbled and he went down hard on the carpet. "Ouch!" I thought as his face hit the floor.

Rick was too heavy for me to lift easily so I dragged his limp body down the hall and into my secret room. I managed with some effort to get him up and into the heavy metal chair that I had bolted to the floor directly in front of the big one way mirror looking into the living room. I fastened the restraints at his ankles and wrists and buckled the big leather straps around his knees, hips and chest. 

Once he was secured, I removed a small syringe from my jacket pocket and injected the antidote to the sedative into his upper arm. It would be five to ten minutes before he came around. I checked the restraints once more and left the room, locking the door behind me. He could struggle and yell to his heart's content. He was hopelessly bound to the immovable chair and the room was completely sound proof. About all young Rick could do was watch.

I went directly to the bedroom to find my little love toy still fast asleep. I gave Kristen a similar injection of the antidote. I then walked out of the bedroom leaving the door open. As I walked into the living room, I turned to the big ornamental "mirror" and waved. 

Although I could not see what was behind it, I knew that Rick was conscious by now and probably beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. I smiled, checking my hair in the big mirror and then took a seat on the section of the big modular sofa facing it. After ten minutes had passed, I shouted, "Kristen, what's keeping you?"

I'll bet Rick was having a fit as he no doubt saw, probably for the first time, his nubile little girl friend stroll into my living room wiping the sleep from her eyes and naked as the day she was born. She looked great and had that "freshly fucked" look about her, even though she didn't know she had been. "Hello, sleepy head," I said smiling.

"Hi" she said as she walked past the big table in front of the all seeing mirror.

I stood up, pulled off my sweatshirt and sat back down on the big modular couch. "Come have a seat," I told the beautiful young girl and patted the couch beside me. I wonder what thoughts were racing through old Rick's mind as his naked girl friend willingly came and sat next to me. "You must have had a busy day today," I said to Kristen as she stretched sensuously.

"Yeah," she said. "I must have been more tired than I thought. I don't even remember lying down."

"Well," I said. "I've been waiting for you so now that you are rested, let's get on with your training." She eyed suspiciously.

"I want you to take my cock out, Kristen and suck me," I said looking her directly in the eye. She hesitated at first. "Come on, Kristen. You know you like it. This is one of the things I think you do the very best," I said smiling sweetly.

She didn't look overly happy but she replied, "OK, I guess, if I have to."

"That's my girl," I said as I leaned back to give her better access to my pants zipper. I looked directly at the big mirror and smiled as the young girl turned and began to unzip my fly. I was already getting quite hard as Kristen put her small hand into my pants and grasped my throbbing cock. With some difficulty she finally managed to get it out. "Stroke me with your hand first, Kristen, just like I taught you."

Rick could see and hear everything that was happening in the living room. I had made sure of that. I asked Kristen, "does Rick ever ask you to play with his cock?"

"No," she said looking shocked. "He respects me too much for that."

She gave me a mean look as she began to slowly stroke me.

"Yeah, but I'll bet you anything he would love to be sitting here where I am right now," I said grinning at the mirror. "Have you missed Rick at all since I forbade you to see him," I asked?

"Some," she lied still stroking slowly.

I placed one hand on her firm warm thigh and slowly moved up toward the junction of her legs. "Spit on me once Kristen." The young girl obediently leaned down and spat on the head of my cock. She rubbed it in and up and down the length of my blue veined throbber.

"You haven't disobeyed and seen Rick have you," I quizzed the teen?

"No," she answered a little too quickly. "We haven't seen each other since my birthday," she covered nicely.

"OK," I said, "because I'd be very angry if I were to find out that you were still seeing him. I want to be your only lover, Kristen. I don't want anyone else to touch you ever again. You know Rick can't make you feel like I can don't you, Kristen," I said as my hand found her hot moist pussy. 

"Mmmmm," she sighed as I gently rubbed her between her legs. "Isn't that right Kristen," I asked again as I pulled her thighs apart slightly with my other hand and cupped her sweet sex.

"Uh..humm," she replied meekly as I began to rub her.

"Keep stroking my cock, baby. Make me nice and hard for you. I want to finger your tight little pussy for a minute and get you all nice and wet," I told the young teen beside me. After several minutes of mutual manual stimulation, I said, "Help me get my jeans off, Kristen."

The teenager readily complied as she unbuckled my belt and began to wiggle my blue jeans down my hips and legs. I raised my hips up off the couch to help her. Once my pants were off, without prompting, she grabbed the elastic waistband of my jockey shorts and tugged them down as well. I now sat completely naked on the couch with my throbbing cock standing up in front of me. "Suck me now, baby. Suck my big cock," I told the staring young girl.

Without hesitation, Kristen leaned her head down over me and took me in her warm mouth. "Oh, Jesus, Kristen," I moaned as the wide head of my cock popped between her teeth and back into that incredible young mouth of hers. I wasn't watching the mirror anymore. I was to intent on the sweet blonde head bobbing up and down in my lap. Kristen really had improved with practice. She used her tight little mouth to suck me like a real pro. "Mmmmmmm, god," I groaned aloud as I placed a hand on her head to guide her up and down on me. Kristen moved her mouth on the shaft of my cock with ever increasing speed. Below her sweet lips she used one hand to stroke me. 

She turned on the couch and got to her knees poking her lovely ass up in the air directly at the big mirror on the wall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall..." I laughed as I reached around her ass and pushed a finger into her. "Mmmmpphhh," she grunted around the shaft of my cock. I began to fuck my finger in and out of her tight wet pussy at the same speed as her head bobbed on my cock.

"Lick my balls, Kristen," I gasped as her mouth came up off me. Immediately her little head dove between my thighs. "Keeeeeeerist," I yelled as her talented tongue lapped tenderly at my swollen gonads. She went back to work on my cock shaft, licking me from my balls up to the tip of my cock and back down several times before she once more went down on me. My head hit the back of the couch as the head of my cock hit the back of her hot young throat.

It didn't take long before I felt my balls constrict. "I think you'd better stop," I grunted to the young girl in my lap.

"Why," she said as she sat back on her haunches. "Wasn't I doing it right" she asked looking down right hurt?

"Oh, no, baby, you were doing it just right," I told her as I winked in the general direction of the big mirror. "I just want to fuck you now, but first I want to taste that sweet hairless young cunt of yours. Get up, Kristen, bend over in front of me and face that big mirror," I told the young girl.


	14. Kristen - Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **el Mano** published on **1996**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1996. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
> **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Kristen obeyed and got off the couch to stand before me. I held her by her hips and turned her away from me. "Now bend over and put your hands on your knees," I said. "That's my girl, spread those pretty legs for me." 

She cooperated fully. I saw her looking at herself in the mirror as I brought my face to her sweet pussy. I heard her gasp softly as I pushed my tongue directly into her vagina as far as I could. I smiled as I thought of her boy friend's reaction as he witnessed the expression on Kristen's pretty face when she felt my tongue go inside her. 

Well, I thought, I would see that too soon enough, and I had a camera on old Rick right now recording his every move. I purposely made lots of loud slobbering noises as I moved my mouth over the teen's smooth wet cunt. I flicked my tongue in and out of her rapidly and sucked her juices as they flowed from her. Her cleanly shaved vulva felt as smooth as silk beneath my tongue. 

"Ohhhhh, Mmmmmm," the young girl moaned as I licked her sweet wet trench from her ass hole on down between her quivering thighs. I pushed the tip of my tongue into her tight anus and wiggled it quickly. This caused Kristen to groan louder and arch her little back. She pushed her ass up and back lewdly against my probing tongue. She threw her head way back making her lovely hair spread out on her back and shoulders. She was a lovely sight to behold as I ate her from behind.

"I want you to crawl on top of me now Kristen," I said between licks.

"Uuuugghhh..." she grunted. Then, "What did you say?" she asked in a husky voice.

"I am going to show you something brand new," I told the sweet tasting girl. It's called '69'. You will really like it, I promise."

"Ok," she cooed, softly. "What do you want me to do?"

I turned sideways and lay back on the big sofa. "Just crawl up here on top of me with your knees on either side of my shoulders and face toward my feet," I instructed. She hopped up and straddled me. I was gazing up into the prettiest shaved pussy I have ever seen. Her inner lips were red from her heat and glistened with a mixture of her bodily ambrosia and my saliva.

"Now what," she asked looking at me from around her hip?

I wrapped my arms around her thighs and said, "Just go down on my cock again, baby. Suck me Kristen. Suck my cock just like you did a minute ago. You're so great at cock sucking, baby. While you are sucking my hard cock, I am going to eat your pretty pussy some more. Would you like that, baby?"

"I guess so," she said unenthusiastically. She leaned down.

This caused her sweet butt to move back over my face. As I felt her take my cock in one hand and slip it into her hot littler mouth, I reached up with both hands and held Kristen by her hips. As she began to suck me, I gently pulled her sweet pussy down over my face and mouth. I lapped at her between her smooth spread vulva. She felt and tasted divine. Gravity helped to cause her love juices to drain from her and into my hungry mouth. 

I clamped my mouth on her like a Lamprey Eel and sucked hard on her vagina, darting my tongue in and out of her tight quivering opening. My nose was pressed into her sweet ass hole as I began to shake my head quickly from side to side while I ate.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" she moaned between dives onto my hard cock. Her head began to go up and down on me with increased vigor. In all too short a time, I felt my cum begin to rise.

"Wait, stop," I shouted from behind her sweet ass!

"What? what's wrong now?" she moaned as she pulled her sweet mouth off me. Kristen sounded frustrated. She must have been getting close as well.

It was time to begin the grand finale. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep that up," I gasped as she rolled off me. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth, Kristen?"

"Well," she answered slowly, thinking about it. "I guess not," she replied although her answer was not all that convincing.

"I want to fuck you now, baby. I want to push my big cock deep into your sweet belly and make you cum like a wild woman. Would you like that, baby," I asked the sweet young teen beside me on the couch. "Tell me you want me to fuck you, Kristen." This was a big test. Would she say it again?

Kristen stared at me long and hard and then said in an almost inaudible little voice, "I want you to fuck me." The young girl was hot!

"What will Rick think?" I asked at the risk of spoiling the moment.

"I don't care what he thinks," Kristen said in her old haughty voice.

This time, however, it was aimed the other way.

'You listening to this, Rick, old buddy,' I thought to myself as I looked toward the big mirror and smiled.

"He won't ever try to do anything with me anyway," she went on. "Sometimes I think he's gay!"

'Oooooh, that one had to hurt, didn't it Rick,' I thought.

"But you told me that you loved him," I said baiting the young girl.

"Well, I do at times," she said. "But other times, he's such a bore. All he wants to do is talk about computers. I just wish he'd touch me every now an then. You, know, like you do," she said looking at me innocently with a finger in the corner of her mouth.

"I know, baby," I told her. "You're just a hot little girl, plain and simple. You need someone to keep you warm all the time. I intend to do that, Kristen. Right now I want you to stand up in front of me and face the mirror again."

"What are you gonna do?" the teen asked as she crawled off the couch.

"I'll show you," I said as I took her by her hips and pulled her back closer to the edge of the sofa. "I want you to spread your legs, back up and straddle my knees, Kristen." 

Looking back at me, the young girl did as she was told. 

"OK, now reach down between your legs and take my cock in one hand," I instructed. "Lower yourself down a little and put the tip of my dick against that hot little pussy of yours, baby." 

Slowly her sweet round ass descended until I felt the head of my cock push up against her soft hot pussy lips. I placed my hand over hers on my shaft and slowly worked the head of my pulsating cock back and forth between her wet vulva.

"Mmmmm," Kristen moaned.

"That's a good girl," I murmured. "Feel that cock, baby." I glanced at the big mirror and could plainly see the excitement on the young girl's face. "OK, honey, look up at me in the mirror. I want to see your pretty face as my cock goes inside you." She looked up at me [and Rick]. "Now just sit back, Kristen. Sit back down on my cock. That's a girl." I groaned as the sweet girl slowly lowered herself onto me. I felt the head of my cock pop into her tight entrance.

"Huuuuh," she gasped.

"That's right, baby. Keep going. Doesn't my hard cock feel good as it shoves up into your tight little cunt?" She had a look of wide eyed wonder on her lovely face as I felt the head of my hard dick slowly push her reluctantly yielding vaginal walls aside. I glanced down to see about half of my nine inch shaft still visible between her round little ass cheeks and my thighs. Kristen's knees were beginning to shake as I reached to support her by her narrow waist. Suddenly her legs gave way and she dropped onto me.

"Uuggghhh..." she grunted as she threw her head back showering me with her fragrant hair. Her back arched as her sweet little ass fell into my waiting lap.

"Oh, baby," I groaned as the head of my cock slammed up into her cervix! She began to shiver as I reached around and rubbed her bulging little tummy. I could feel her young muscles convulse beneath her smooth skin.

"Oh... mmmmmm," she groaned softly as she leaned her warm young body back against my chest. I leaned forward and kissed her on the neck and shoulders. She smelled wonderful and fresh and young.

"Fuck, me, baby," I whispered in her ear. "Fuck me. Kristen. I put my hands around her narrow waist and helped her to rise up off my cock. She leaned forward slightly for better balance. When she did I was treated to the sight of my glistening wet cock shaft withdraw from her tight young body. Her little pussy lips clung to me, holding me. 

When she felt the head of my cock arrive just inside her vaginal opening, she paused and then slowly lowered herself back down. Oh, God, she was great! "That's right, baby. You're so pretty, honey. You're so pretty when you are fucking my stiff cock. Watch yourself in the mirror, Kristen. You see how pretty you look? You see how good my cock looks as it goes in and out?"

"Uh, huh," she panted as she looked into the big glass and began to pick up a rhythm.

I was in heaven as the beautiful teenage girl fucked herself on my throbbing cock. I did notice, however, that Kristen was stopping her descents a little short of full penetration. I decided to help her. As her firm little butt came down on me the next time I jabbed up with my hips, driving my cock deep up into her.

"Uugghh! Uugghh! Uugghh!" she grunted rhythmically as I hammered at her womb.

As she picked up speed, the room filled with the sounds of wet pussy being probed deeply. Kristen was really hot now. Her little back was arched angling her young vagina so that it felt even tighter around me. Soon she dropped into my lap once more and began to undulate her narrow hips back and forth in my lap.

"Mmmmmmmm, ohhhh," she cried as the head of my cock dug around in her tender belly.

I reached around Kristen's warm body with both hands and cupped her two perfect firm breasts. Her tiny nipples were hard and erect beneath my palms. I began to squeeze and kneed her tits as she rocked her ass in my lap.

Suddenly, I felt Kristen's young body stiffen. When she began to shake all over, I knew she was about to cum. I wrapped my arms firmly around her small frame and pushed her down harder onto my cock as the first wave of her orgasm wracked her tender body. Her head went back on my shoulder and I could smell the passion on her breath. The broad head of my cock was up in her further than ever before. She was literally impaled on throbbing hot cock meat as her body convulsed in ecstasy.

"Oh god," she shrieked as the biggest wave washed over her.

I glanced up at the mirror to see the young girl completely consumed in her intense climax. The teen's lovely face, neck and shoulders were flushed and her eyes were closed. She tossed her head around causing her long blonde hair to fly out like a fragrant cape around us. I hugged her tightly and breathed in her sweet scent mixed with the smells of hot wet sex. I smiled as I thought about the scene that Rick was witnessing. Soon I would spring my trap and Kristen's conditioning would be complete.

Kristen continued to shiver for several minutes as she slowly moved her little ass in my lap. Even as her orgasm wound down she was moving for another. This little girl was really hot. Soon she would be in that mindless state of all consuming heat that I was seeking.

"Let's get up, baby," I murmured in her ear.

"Huh," she moaned still very muzzy from her latest climax?

"Let's get up off the couch and stand. I want to fuck you from behind. I want to fuck your hot little pussy until your knees give out, baby. Do you want me to fuck you nice and hard, Kristen? You do, don't you, baby," I said squeezing her tits again.

"Mmmm.... yeah!!" she moaned.

I moved my hips and Kristen started to get up off me. "No, go slowly," I told her. "I want to stay inside you, baby. I want to keep my hard cock pressed way up in there."

"OK, she said as she looked back at me.

It was a little awkward, but eventually, we managed to stand. I held her hips and guided her over to the big table directly in front of the big one way mirror, my stiff dick still in her tight vagina. "Bend over, Kristen honey and put your hands on the table. I want to fuck you just like I did the first time when I took your virginity." I smiled at the mirror. Kristen leaned down and did as I requested. She started to spread her legs. 

"No, baby," I said as I brought my hands down to her thighs.

"I want you to keep your little knees together. I want that little cunt of yours to be as tight as possible. I want it to suck the cum out of me, baby. I am going to fuck you hard, Kristen and then I am going to cum deep inside your sweet belly. Do you want that, baby? Tell me you want me to cum in you, Kristen. Tell me you want me to fuck you silly and then cum deep in your tummy. Tell me, baby," I said as I slowly began to move my cock out of her tightly gripping young pussy.

"Ohhhh," the young woman moaned as my cock withdrew to just inside her entrance. "Ummm, ugghhhh," came her next gasp as I pushed back deep into her.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you, baby," I continued to coax as I began a slow rhythm. Her head hung down between her shoulders and her long blonde hair was piled on her hands. "Look up at me, Kristen," I commanded as I gave her a slightly harder thrust.

"Uuggghhhh," she grunted as her head flew up flipping her beautiful hair all over her back. She stared wide-eyed at me [and Rick] in the big mirror.

"Ask me to fuck you now, Kristen," I said looking directly at her in the mirror.

"Ohhhhhhhh," she moaned reluctantly.

"Ask me, baby," I prompted once more as I jabbed her again. "You know you want it!"

"Uugghhh," Kristen grunted again as the head of my cock slammed her cervix. "F-fuck me, fuck me hard!" she said huskily in a very soft voice. She again dropped her head between her arms.

I took a handful of her long hair and pulled her head back up causing her pretty back to arch. "What did you say, Kristen," I asked looking at her as I continued to pump my cock slowly in and out of her clinging young pussy? "What, baby? Tell me again."

"Fuck me!" the young girl grunted much more clearly this time.

"Mmmm, yeah, baby! You're so tight, baby. Tell me again, Kristen." I rammed her hard once more.

"Ohhhh... uhgghhhh," she grunted as she went up on her tiptoes.

"Fuck me," she growled this time. Fuck me harder!"

"Ohhhhhhh, Kristen," I groaned as I pulled back on her hair causing her strong back to arch further. I began to fuck her tight pussy in earnest. With slow even strokes I pistoned my throbbing shaft in and out of the young girl's quivering cunt.

"Ohhh... Ohhh... Ohhh... Uhhh... Uhhh... Uhhh... Mmm... Mmm... Mmm," she panted as I increased tempo to a more brisk pace. She was staring wide eyed into the mirror as I tugged on her hair pulling her sweet ass onto me.

I released her hair after a minute and her head dropped between her shoulders. I grabbed her firm warm hips with both hands and drove my cock deep into her. 

"Oh God Owww," she cried as the blood engorged head of my fuck engine smashed against her tender cervix again. I held deep in her for a second and then began to quick fuck her tight young pussy with short rapid jabs, lifting her feet off the floor with each thrust. 

I watched her blonde head roll helplessly between her outstretched arms as I fucked her sweet box relentlessly. Once again I rammed deep into her and held, pulsing my cock inside her. I reached up under her bulging tummy and back between her quivering thighs to find her swollen little clitoris. I began to swirl my finger tip over the hard little nub until Kristen cried out passionately.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME!!!"

"Look at me Kristen," I said over her wails. "Look up at me in the mirror, baby. I'm gonna make you cum now baby and I'm gonna cum too, deep in your belly. I'm gonna fill you full with my baby juice, Kristen. I want to see your pretty face when you feel my cum splash deep inside. Look at me, baby!"

She looked up with a wild dazed look on her face. I started up again with the long slow strokes that I knew she craved. Kristen looked wonderful. Her flushed little face glowed with a wide eyed rapt look of passion. Her strong young vaginal muscles squeezed around my shaft as I pushed in and out of her. I was rewarded with a couple of nice loud pussy farts as trapped air blew past my pistoning cock. I kept up my nice even pace as she began to shiver. She was moving rapidly toward another huge orgasm.

"Ooh god! Ohh god!" moaned the hot young girl as she began to jerk her tight little ass up and down, working my cock around inside her belly. "Fuck me harder!!" she cried as I continued to fuck slowly and evenly, watching her every expression in the big mirror in front of her. Little did Kristen know that her soon to be ex-boy friend was watching also only inches from her passion contorted face.

I felt Kristen's pussy begin to spasm. Her entire body shook as she soared upward.

"Oh god," came her now familiar cry as she burst into orgasm. I again grabbed her hair and pulled her head back causing her to stare wide eyed into the big mirror, and drove my cock fully into her hard. At that exact moment, with my other hand I reached beneath the edge of the big table and pressed a hidden button.

Several things happened at once: As Kristen's strong young pussy muscles clamped down on my cock, I felt my cum rise up out of my throbbing nuts and roar down the barrel of my shaft. 

"Ahhhhhhh.... Jeeeeesussss," I shouted as I came like crazy into the tight young girl, filling her full. 

Kristen gave a deep guttural grunt as she felt the first hot blast of cum hit deep inside her belly. Her tight pussy began to milk my cock instinctively. The sucking action of her cunt muscles spurred wave after wave of cum to pulse into her womb, coating her uniformly inside with white sticky jizz. At the same time the big "mirror" in front of us dropped quickly and soundlessly into a recessed area below the tabletop.

Suddenly I felt the hot young girl's body go rigid as her passion glazed eyes focused on Rick sitting bound to the big metal chair not more than three feet in front of her.

"That's it, baby, show old Rick just how pretty you look when you come for me. This will be the last time he ever sees this," I said as I began to slowly fuck her again. Kristen's pussy continued to spasm for several seconds more as I slowly moved in and out of her wet runny cunt. My cum mixed with her juices flowed from around my shaft and ran down my balls and down Kristen's thighs. 

She didn't even notice that I had started to fuck her again. She was staring in horror at her ex-boy friend who sat completely still and stared back with no visible emotion. No doubt he was in a mild state of shock. I put both my hands around Kristen's narrow waist and pulled her back onto my softening cock. She didn't resist as I ran my hands up her waist and chest and pulled her back upright against my chest and hugged her close. 

"She's mine now," Rick, I said to the silent young man in the chair before us. "She could have been yours, but you didn't know what she really wanted. You thought she was a sweet good girl when actually she is a hot little cock tease. I, on the other hand, have known what she really wanted for years. Isn't that right, baby," I said. 

Kristen grunted as I shoved my cock into her hard. Her head fell back against my shoulder. "Ohhhhhhhhhh," she groaned as I squeezed one of her firm breasts.

Through all of this, Kristen said nothing. She just stood passively in my arms as I continued to fuck slowly in and out of her. I was getting hard again. "You see, Rick, she doesn't even care what's happening as long as I keep moving my big hard cock in and out. All she needs is a good hard fucking at least once a day and I plan to give it to her. Wave goodbye to Rick, baby," I said as I lifted one of Kristen's limp arms up and waved her hand at the stricken young man. "Wave bye, bye." I rammed up into her again causing her head to go back hard on my shoulder.

"Uuuugggghhhhh... mmmmmm," Kristen grunted as the big mirror once more rose to fill the opening and then turned an opaque ebony color. Rick could now only listen as I again fucked his once lovely little girl friend into another screaming climax. I would deal with him later.

Kristen collapsed onto her hands and knees and began to crawl toward the big couch. I stayed right with her crawling along on my knees. Never once did my cock leave her tight warm little cunt. When she reached the couch she pulled her upper body onto the seat and lay passively as I fucked her silly. "Ugh... ugh... ugh... ugh... ugh... ugh," she grunted as I pumped my meat deep into her. The air was filled with the smells of cum and vaginal fluids.

Soon I again felt the hot little teen begin to quiver inside. "This little girl could cum forever," I thought as I made a grab for my jacket hanging on the arm of the couch. 

Kristen was way too involved with her rising heat to notice me remove the small white hard plastic cylinder from my jacket and bring it down between her legs. Her little ass began to buck on my ramming cock when I quickly pulled out of her and in one swift move, I shoved the device into her and then jammed my cock in behind it, much like priming a muzzle loading cannon. 

I pushed my hips forward shoving the small cylinder deep into the climaxing young girl with the head of my cock. As the object pressed against her tender cervix, she launched into another earth shattering orgasm. This one must have been an eight on the Richter Scale.

"Oh god... Oh god... Oh god!!!" she screamed over and over again as her tight pussy crushed down on my cock. I doubt seriously that she even knew at that time that I had placed the "reminder" back inside her.

Suddenly, my damn broke again as well and the resulting flood roared up into the young teen, once again filling her and coating her insides. Cum spurted out from around my still pistoning shaft as she was filled to overflowing. 

"Mmmmmmmmm... gawd," I moaned as I fell forward onto her sweat covered young back. "You are wonderful, baby," I murmured. I promise to always keep you full and happy."

"Mmmmmm," Kristen sighed to weak to move or think. I gently pulled out of her, lifted her light young body and carried her to my bed. I laid the already sleeping young girl out on my bed and went back down the hall to deal with Rick.

After giving him another dose of the sedative, I got him out to his car and drove him back to the University Campus where I left him unconscious behind the wheel in a convenient store parking lot. I walked home. I doubted if Rick would give me any further trouble, but if he did, I had ways to deal with it. 

When I returned home, I went straight to my room and found Kristen still fast asleep under the sheets. She looked so lovely there in my big bed with her soft blonde hair spread out on the pillow. I gently crawled in trying not to wake her. I carefully curled up behind her and hugged her to me. She sighed softly and cuddled against me. I could smell the fragrance of her hair as well as the sensuous odors still wafting up from beneath the sheets.

We awoke later that evening. Kristen didn't say much about what had happened that afternoon. When I asked her about how she felt about things she just shrugged non-committaly. "Are you content to be with me now, Kristen," I asked her point blank after we had showered and I had dressed. She sat naked on the side of my bed and looked up at me with her incredible blue eyes.

"I guess I can learn to be," she said softly.

"That's a good girl," I said smiling down at the lovely teenager. "I will always take good care of you. I will do my best to keep you happy and satisfied," I told her.

"You put that thing back in me didn't you," she asked, her voice flat and emotionless?

"Yes, baby, I did, but it doesn't have to stay there forever. Just until I can trust you. I was very upset with you when you lied to me and went out with Rick. I don't think that will be a problem anymore, but I don't want you going out with anyone else. Do you understand me, Kristen?"

"Uh.. Huh," she nodded as she looked down.

"Good," I said. "I want you to come over every day after school and I want you to work it out with your mom so that you can spend weekends here regularly, OK?"

"Uh... Huh," she nodded again.

I might use the "reminder" every now and then when I want to warm you up in advance, but I won't do it as often as I did before unless you provoke me. I sat next to the slightly stunned young girl and hugged her. She smelled fresh and clean after her hot shower. I turned her face to me and kissed her. Reluctantly at first she kissed me back. I put an arm around her warm shoulders and pressed my tongue between her lips. Soon I felt her relax and yield to my wishes. 

I smiled to myself as I felt her warm little arm circle my neck. I dropped a hand to cup one prefect breast. She gasped in a breath around my mouth as I felt her little nipple begin to harden. I let myself fall back on the bed and she slowly crawled on top of me, her fragrant hair covering the two of us like a soft warm blanket.

I doubt if I will ever stop loving Kristen...

END


End file.
